Shared Feelings
by Terra Trepe
Summary: WARNING! This was my first fanfic, it has many grammar errors and such. For more info on that, read the 1st chapter author's note. FINISHED Epic story of war, misunderstood love, losing and finding. Seifer-Quistis-Squall-Rinoa 'lovesquare'
1. Thinking of You

**!!!NEW 2010 Author's note:** I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favoured and/or enjoyed this story through these couple of years that this story has existed. You've been a BIG support for me in my uncertain youth and I mean NO DISRESPECT AT ALL when I say that I'm displeased with this story. I do not consider this fanfic to be on par with my current standards, but still somehow I find it quite endearing even with all of the problems. Probably because it was my first. But nowadays, with both my english and my writing having improved by leaps and bounds, I see that this story is a hell of a mess and it is in fact quite embarrassing for me to read. There are some ideas I like in the later chapters, but I'm not sure it is enough for me to warrant a complete rewrite. But maybe someday I will rewrite this story, or at least edit it heavily.

Through some change in ffnet, the quotation marks have disappeared from the story, making it now a bit more challenging to read than before. I reformatted the first chapter back to the way it was, with all the quotation marks on their places, but I haven't done the rest of the chapters.

From here on out, after this author's note, all of the text (the author's notes as well as the chapters themselves) are unchanged and in their original form (minus the missing quotation marks). And this is the way it's going to stay, at least for the time being. There's no need at the moment for pointing out misspellings in the story or anything of the sort, because it is very likely that I'm already aware of them and I'm just not going to change or correct them right now. Same goes for possible _serious_ complaints about the characters, the storyline or the writing itself (possible inconsistencies, repetitiveness of the descriptions and so on)... trust me, I'm aware of these.

I'm more than eager to hear people's views on all of these things, but I'm just saying that the criticising itself has no point anymore in the case of this fanfic. For my newer fanfics though, it is a different matter. With them I need all the feedback people are willing to give me. For this, I'm inviting everyone to join and read my stories on my other pen name, which name I will reveal on Terra Trepe's profile sometime later on.

Thank you for reading and please be gentle with my first-born :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FINAL FANTASY, SQUARE-ENIX or anything related to them. This story is a work of fanfiction and therefore the views expressed within it may not reflect the views of the copyright holders.

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 1: **Thinking of You**

The time has flown like magic. The world has found its balance for the first time in centuries.

After the whole war against Ultimecia, the people have come more suspicious when it comes to sorceresses and magic. Slowly but surely, the Gardens of the world has gained the trust of the world, thanks to the leader of the Balamb Garden, who has become to known as a hero who saved the world with his friends...

"The hero..." The long golden haired woman, named Quistis, sighed as she traced the contours of her face with her slim fingers, looking absently to the neutral coloured floor.

Everyone thought him as a hero... 'the hero', which they used to call him, was her former student , her Squall .

"Instructor Trepe... Are you listening me ?" The unsure, trembling voice pulled Quistis out of her dreamy state back into the real world.

"What did you say?" Quistis asked perhaps too quickly, when she realized that she had said her thoughts aloud.

"Are you feeling alright, Instructor ? You look a little blushed." The student said as he looked toward his instructor, who sat behind the table, getting more blushed from her inconvenient state.

"Oh, I'm alright . Yeah, I'm alright..." Quistis muttered silently, trying to assure the student and herself with those lying words, but only getting her student more concerned than before. She straightened her position on her chair and picked her pen up, which was on her desk, and she started unconsciously to flip the pen around her slim fingers.

" Alright, let's do this..." Quistis started saying, laying the pen carefully down to the desk.

"You leave that writing to me and I tell you what I think about it after I've read it if that's alright with you, Michael?" Quistis finally said after an unpleased moment of silence between her and the student, wanting to get some peace alone.

"Alright Instructor. See you tomorrow. Goodbye." Michael said as he left the pile of papers to the table and walked out of the empty classroom to the noisy hall of the second floor.

" Yeah goodbye, Michael ." Quistis said after her student, who had already left the room, and as she heard the medal door sliding close, she once again let herself to fall back to her daily forbidden thoughts of him.

"Squall..." Quistis sighed as she leaned her head to her glowed hands.

She had held those kinds of feelings toward him for a long time already, but never really getting any reply from him.

But now, year after the fight with Ultimecia, he finally actually said something more than 'Whatever ' or something like that he usually said in his cold fashion, when she wanted to talk about things.

That was the reason why she didn't stop yearning after him, and the other reason was because the well-known fact that Squall and Rinoa had started to get into big fights about a reason unknown to Quistis.

Quistis opened her photo album, which she just took from the brown wooden bookshelf behind her, and she absentmindedly passed on to the page where the picture that she looked everyday was.

She started to trace the silver line that went around the picture, carefully with her finger, as she looked the young brown haired man, who stood at the very middle of the picture, not looking so happy.

The picture was taken from one of her classes and the brown haired young man was Squall on his dark blue SeeD uniform that had golden yellow lines on the edges of the jacket.

The picture had been taken moments before the SeeD-graduation dance, the ball, where the always so rationally acting Squall had met the ever-so-lovely Rinoa, and had fallen for her, just like that.

On that very magical evening, every one of Quistis' dreams had shattered, and all because of Rinoa.

Quistis' blue-shaded eyes started to gleam with new tears, her fragile heart braking up, the disappointing evening, when she had lost Squall to Rinoa, still fresh in her mind.

Again she let her crying eyes wander back to the picture, the look in Squall's face, making Quistis' rosy lips slightly curl to a gentle smile as she wiped her eyes with her hands, the tears getting absorbed to the surface of the dry fabric of her wine-red coloured glows.

He looked to be very irritated from standing there like a fool, while someone took the picture, but like always, he was silent. Quistis had always found that most intriguing about him, because it made her want to know why he acted like that and why he pushed the people that cared about him away.

She once had claimed that her feelings toward him was only a sister-like love, but she knew it was much deeper and stronger than that. She knew too well .

She wanted to be the first one to ever get inside his life, and to show him that life without love is nothing. She wanted him to be obsessed from her like she was obsessed from him.

But then again Rinoa had did that already .

Suddenly the white phone on the wall started to ring and Quistis almost fell out of her chair.

_ For gods sake_ She started to shout, but maintain her low voice when she realised that it was just the phone.

She quickly put the album back to its rightful place in the bookshelf and slowly picked up the phone to her right ear, answering with a soft sight: "The Balamb Garden School, instructor Trepe on the phone."

* * * * *

The joyful voices of the students and the calm chirping of the birds around the garden could be heard coming from the open window at the infirmary. The natural white curtains ruffled slightly by the soft wind that came through the window, tossing part of the wind to the short hair of a young blond man, who was sitting on the hospital bed.

A slightly overweighed woman with dark hair, dressed in her sterile white coat that had a name sign at the chest, was pushing the number buttons of the phone, smiling fully with her slightly wrinkled face.

She had her medium long hair in a ponytail, and her pale green eyes twinkled with the usual happiness, as she heard the familiar woman voice from the other side of the phone: "The Balamb Garden School, instructor Trepe on the phone ."

The young man turned his head toward her, as he tried to make clear of the conversation on the phone,and a smug smile came to his face when he could hear her saying: "Hi, Quistis It's Doctor Kadowaki here. "

There was silent for a moment on the other side of the phone, before the hastily question: "What's wrong, Kadowaki? "

Kadowaki turned slightly to look at the young man, who still sat on the bed, and she answered more loudly than usually, making sure that he heard the scolding tone in her voice: "There's this young man here, once again ."

Recognizing the tone in her voice, he sent her a quick innocent smile, before she turned away from him and continued, sounding serious again: "and it seems he has hit his head on a mission. "

Quistis couldn't control herself anymore as she asked hastily, worried from the news: "Oh my God his alright isn't he ? Tell Squall that I will come as quickly as possible. "

Kadowaki sighed to the phone, stopping Quistis from hanging up: "Sorry to disappoint you, Quistis . But it isn't Squall "

The man shook his blond head lightly, when he heard the name of his boss mentioned, knowing that Quistis was the one saying it first. "You don't want to know who's here?" Kadowaki asked wondering, when there wasn't any answer.

"There's no need I will come anyway ." Quistis said in a low, disappointed voice, before hanging up.

"Very well ." Kadowaki said as she hang the phone slowly, knowing that Quistis had already left from the other side of the phone toward the infirmary. The tall man started to got up from the bed as he looked toward Kadowaki, who turned around to look at him, saying with a soft sigh: "That girl is so obvious "

The man smiled with a weak smile as he nodded, saying in his low voice: "Yeah, I know what you mean, Doc ."

Kadowaki pushed his words away and she started to walk slowly toward her working table, her black shoes clanging against the floor.

"Well," She started to say with a smile as she sat down on her plastic chair, pulling it closer to the table, before looking up to him, signing to the silvery metal door, which was left from her: "You just go into that room and I send Quistis there as soon as she comes. "

The blond man smiled with his usual handsome smile toward the doctor as he said slightly bowing: "Thanks, Doc and I promise, that I try my best not to get injured anymore. "

Kadowaki smiled to him friendly as she said after his tall frame, which now was going through the opened door: "You just make sure that I don't have to see your face here ever again ."

The man looked slightly over his shoulder as he walked in the other room, and Kadowaki could see his usual smug face smiling as his pride figure disappeared behind the sliding doors.

* * * * *

Quistis walked with wide steps toward the infirmary, some of her golden strains of hair slightly flowing in the air and framing her beautiful face as the end of her smooth hair was neatly clipped up with a red pin to the back of her head.

The sturdy heels of her long brown boots were echoing in the empty halls of the infirmary, the chains on her waist hanging loosely and making a low clinging noise, as they rubbed against the pale fabric of her usual skirt and shirt set.

She looked toward the door of the infirmary that reflected her image blurry, before it opened,showing her the familiar sight from Kadowaki, who was sitting behind the table and looking through her paperwork.

Quistis stood in the doorway for a while as she looked toward the elder woman .

Kadowaki was like a second mother to her, as Quistis didn't remember her own mother from her childhood before the orphanage, where she had her first precious memories.

The Sorceress Edea was like her mother too as the Headmaster Cid was like a father to her .

All thanks to their loving and support, she hadn't lost her hope of the world, even not after all the hardships she had gone through with her friends and without them, and Quistis was happy to call them all as her family, but nowadays it felt like it wasn't enough. She needed more than that and thinking like that hurt her the most .

Now the dark haired doctor raised her head toward the door and a twinkling smile lit up to her face, when she saw Quistis standing there. "Come on, girl don't just stand there Come in." Kadowaki said in a mother-like tone as she signed Quistis to come in from the doorway to the white room.

Quistis walked into the room, the door closing slowly behind her as Kadowaki started to got up from her chair and gave a hug to her, which Quistis accepted with pleasure.

Kadowaki broke the hug, not knowing how much Quistis really appreciated the warm welcome, and she started to search a specific folder from the table, saying at the same time: " His waiting for you in that room ... you need his patient records. Here you go. "

Quistis started to reach up to the folder, which Kadowaki hold in front of her, waiting her to take it from her extending Quistis got the hold of the lightly yellow folder, she slowly retained her hand back to her side and started to walk toward the other room, but stopped in mid step when Kadowaki asked softly, her voice echoing with genuine concern: "Is everything alright, Quistis..? You seem so withdrawn ."

Quistis turned to look at Kadowaki and she could see the mother from her that she never had.

That's why she didn't want to show the burning pain, which she felt growing inside her soul, so she just smiled to the worrying doctor and said in a fake strong voice: "I'm alright, Kadowaki . But thank you from your concern. I appreciate it ."

Falling her sad eyes silently to the floor, she walked toward the sliding doors, which started to close down slowly behind her, leaving Kadowaki all alone in the silent treatment room.

The doctor knew Quistis wasn't saying the whole truth

She knew her too well, not to notice the false smile and the desperate look for help in her crystal blue eyes ...

* * * * *

The room was cosy with the brown furniture and the warm welcoming colours in the tapestry.

It was much different than the infirmary and it pleased him very much, when he came to the room and made his way to the soft brown couch, which was on the other side of the dark wooden table.

The man was the same blond, who had just came from the infirmary to this reception room, and was now casually waiting for his instructor, his legs propped on top of the table.

He had waited there for a quite awhile and he started to got a slight anxious, his green eyes reaching to the clock, which was hanging on the wall, making a weak clacking voice.

_ Wouldn't you come here already, Quistis ... _He sighed softly, closing his eyes, and then, almost as his wish had came true, the sliding door started to open, showing him the beautiful instructor.

Quistis raised her dull gaze from the floor to the two feet that were on the table, and then traced the long legs to find the awfully familiar sight from the man that had been her student for a long time.

He had his usual long grey trench coat that had the red coloured crosses on the side of it's long sleeves, the usual short and dark waistcoat showing under his coat and the silver chain with a metal, hang around his bare neck, as his green playful eyes were settled to her attractive form, a wicked smile forming to his playful lips.

The rare gunblade was settled on his side, shining slightly from the soft lights, which came from the roof.

There were only two men who had the gunblade in the Balamb Garden and there were no questions who this man was.

"Hi, Seifer." Quistis said as she gracefully walked further to the room, pushing his dirty boots from the desk, before sitting down on the seat, right opposite from his absorbing eyes, at the other side of the table.

" Long time no see, Instructor . What have you been doing lately? " The question came almost mockingly from his slightly curled mouth as he looked toward the bossy instructor, who started to look through his patient records, not giving him even a slightest respond. Seifer smiled softly and his eyes started wandering around the room, his clasped hands on his lap as he started to whistle in his rude fashion.

He looked toward her again with a sidelong glance, his other blond eyebrow tilted up, as he started to say in boredom, when she just kept on reading through the records, not even once raising her gaze to him: " Hey, aren't those records secret, or something? " Now Quistis just glanced icily from behind her glasses, which were slightly dropped from her eyes, and the not so friendly look in her face made Seifer little shaken.

Perhaps Quistis detected the chance from him, because she started to smile fully with her face as she moved her glance from him back to the folder in her hands and said, sounding slightly teasing as she pointed to the folder with her finger: "Nice picture ..." As soon as she had said that, Seifer almost jumped from his seat toward the table, reaching to take the folder from her hands, and said laughing: "Hey! Give it to me !"

Seeing this, Quistis backed up, laying the folder against her chest, shaking her head slowly and looking behind her eyebrows, as she said with a playful scolding voice: "Come on, Mr Almasy behave yourself ."

Seifer backed onto his chair, getting back into his cool attitude, and smiled to her slyly as Quistis smiled back to him, taking her reading-glasses off. "So, you just came from the SeeD mission so how did it go?" Quistis continued as she placed her glasses onto the desk, still looking toward him as waiting his answer.

Seifer chuckled arrogantly as he swung his blond head, making some locks of his short front hair drop in front of his deep green eyes, which gazed back to Quistis' blue ones, and answered simply: " Better, than last year. "

Quistis smiled to him, knowing what he meant.

Last year, when he was pointed as the leader of his squad in the SeeD mission, didn't went very well.

Squall had been with Zell on that squad and Seifer really enjoyed bossing the two of them, and his usual arrogance had ended him being expelled from the Balamb Garden. But Seifer had really changed from back then and now he had been in the Balamb Garden for a year already and Quistis must admit, he was one of her best students and perhaps even better than Squall had ever been.

" If it hadn't been for the Puberty boy and the Chicken-wuss, I might had pass the SeeD mission back then ... They would have screwed the whole mission, if I wouldn't have been there saving the day, you know... " Seifer said with a smug smile as he swung his legs back on top of the table, looking to be ever self-confident again.

This made Quistis chuckle in amusement and she shook her head lightly, over thinking if Seifer had really changed at all. He seemed to be as pompous as ever.

_Actually no-one of us has really changed from back then nor our feelings toward each other,_ Quistis added in her mind, finding herself thinking of Squall again, the shadow of sadness coming over her.

Seifer absorbed her carefully, seeing her bright smile fade away and replace with the same dull gaze, which she had when she had first came to this room. _Not Squall again, Quistis, _Seifer stated in his mind, almost saying at loud, but stopped himself when he gazed her saddening face, deep inside his naïve mind feeling pity toward her.

" What are you thinking, Instructor? Or should I say who? " Seifer said with a sneer, his devilish green eyes piercing her, as she quickly raised her gaze to him in a slight shock, the blushing that now crept over her face, making Seifer shook his head in mild-amusement.

She didn't like this situation at all.

"So you saved one of your comrades ? I didn't know you had that in you. " Quistis suddenly said in a quivering voice, wanting to chance the subject as her eyes fell back to the folder, not bearing to confront his piercing gaze again.

He leaned back to his chair and fork his hand through his short blond hair as he answered, deciding to stop her teasing for now: "Well, man's got to do what man's got to do, Instructor ."

Now she looked to his face, seeing the smile that couldn't be mistaken.

It was the victorious smile, which said he knew he had passed the SeeD test.

"Well aren't you going to congratulate me, Instructor? " Seifer now said, the smug smile coming back to his face, which made Quistis only shook her head and getting up from her chair. She started to walk toward the door, pressing the folder against her chest with crossed arms, but stopped walking when she heard Seifer calling after her: " Instructor !"

Seifer took the paper from the desk, which Quistis had left to him, and he turned to look at her with strangely handsome smile and said, as she turned to look into his emerald green eyes: " It's going to be a nice day. "

Quistis looked him for a moment of silence, as he looked toward her, and then she sighed under her breath, targeting her tranquil gaze from him to the floor as she turned to the door: "Yeah, sure ."

He looked after her, seeing the door sliding close and her slim figure disappearing behind them.

He sighed, turning his gaze back to the paper in his hand and said, his voice barely above a whisper: " Finally I'm a SeeD ..."

Seifer folded the SeeD-mission paper inside his trench coat as he got up from the chair and walked out of the room, extremely proud of himself. He had dreamed of being a SeeD for his whole life and now he had finally become one.

But there still were many dreams to fulfil ... His romantic dreams ...

* * * * *

There was a trashcan laying on its side, some rubbish on the floor around it, and there were pieces of broken glass on the grey floor, right next to a silver coloured photo-frame that laid on the ground, the picture side against the floor.

"Why, Squall ?" The voice was trembling and silent, sounding like it was going to break down in any minute now as Squall just looked out of the window, not giving even a slightest respond.

"Why are you acting like this ?" Rinoa continued, her usual soft voice starting to rise as she approached the unmoving Squall, looking like she was ready to hit him. Still he wouldn't say anything. Not even a word, and it made the tears that she still tried to keep inside her, sliding down her pale face.

Her sad gaze turned to the shattered photo-frame, which she had throw on the floor earlier, and she started to say bitterly between her soft sobs: "Is it because of her ?"

Now Squall turned slightly to look at her crying figure, locking his glassy gaze with her, and after a long silent brake he said, his voice cold as ice: "I don't know. "

Rinoa looked him sadly for awhile, feeling the pain growing in her heart, and being truly confused from his cold answer and attitude toward her.

Slowly she started to shake her head, her raven black hair dropping from behind her ears as she said, her usual tender voice starting to fill with contempt and rage: "You don't know? "

She quickly raise her dark eyes back to him when she continued on, truly feeling hurt and raged: " That's the reason you want to brake up ? You don't know! "

Squall just stood there, not even attempting to explain himself.

She took a step back as she placed her shaking hand to the two rings that was hanging on her necklace, the loneliness and desperation she felt, eating her mind and soul.

When had this happen to them, when had they chose the wrong path she didn't know the answer.

"No..." Rinoa whispered silently as she opened her closed eyes. She started to run away from his room, closing the door after her with a loud bang, and after that she ran down the corridor hastily, her brown eyes filled with heartbreaking tears.

Squall turned toward his window again, feeling his greyish eyes starting to fill with silent tears as he whispered to himself, hoping she would forget him: "I'm so sorry, Rinoa ."

He had light black circles around his greyish blue eyes, and his short brown hair was slightly messed, partly covering his eyes that now were gleaming with tears. His figure seemed strangely haggard and alone, as he stood silently in his dark room, looking out from his window absentmindedly, his eyes glassy and unemotional.

Squall turned slowly to look at the picture frame, which still laid on the floor, and he took one step toward it and knelt down carefully, watching out for the pieces of the broken glass on the floor. His glowed hand started to reach to the frame, taking it carefully into his hands and looking the photograph silently.

Squall started to take the photo off from the silver frame, and raised the photo in front of his cold blue eyes, feeling peace in his mind and heart. "I've been so stupid, Quistis..." Squall said as he looked her breathtaking figure on the photo, knowing she was one of the most beautiful women.

He looked her face with the most yearning gaze, before he placed the picture inside his usual black jacket and started to walk out of his gloomy room, wishing to bury his heartbreaking past for good.

* * * * *

There were many people talking in groups, some girls whispering secretly on the other corner some of their selected gossips, and some of the youngest students were running around and playing their own games. Many people came from the canteen, which was awfully popular from their hotdogs, and some of the just woken up students were going there to have some breakfast. There were also many people going to the training-centre and one SeeD-candidate, who seemed to be slightly injured from a battle, came from there with his friend, who was helping him to walk.

Quistis looked the two, as they walked painstakingly toward the infirmary, and they both raised their gaze to her and said hello as they passed her.

She continued her peaceful walk to the centre of the Balamb Garden, admiring the beautiful atmosphere of this clear water that went around the centre with the wonderful fountains that poured the water silently back to the big pool, made a tranquil voice of sprinkling water that was like a music to her ears.

She wandered her way in front of the info-map, thinking where she should go next, but then her tranquil gaze turned to the opening elevator, which was just across of her, and she became strangely aware when she recognised the dark hared woman, who started to walk quickly down the little stairs, which led to the info-site.

She had her usual light blue outfit on, which had the angel wings on the back, the separated sleeves covering part of her pale arms, and under her light blue outfit were the usual black tight shorts and the black top.

The black ribbon she always had was still tided to her left arm and the necklace with two silver rings was still around her neck. Her raven black hair were ruffling slightly, as she was walking quickly, the brown highlights giving them some light, when she was just opposite of Quistis, still not noticing her.

"Hi, Rinoa." Quistis said softly to the approaching sorceress and fell in death-silence, when Rinoa stopped in surprise and raised her dark gaze to meet her.

Quistis started to feel slightly scared when Rinoa just stared her in silence, and Quistis could see that her dark brown eyes were gleaming with tears and her cheeks seemed to be wetted from the already dropped ones.

_She's been crying,_ Quistis stated in her mind and continued looking her with questioning expressions, waiting for her to say something, which she didn't.

She just turned away and continued her walk toward the library, leaving Quistis look after her dumfounded.

_What's wrong, Rinoa__, _Quistis asked in her mind as she looked after her fading back, truly worried from her well was quite strange actually that Quistis didn't think badly from Rinoa, not even when she became Squall's girlfriend.

Not at all, Quistis still considered Rinoa being one of her best friends, even when she felt hurt when she saw Rinoa with Squall, the man who should be her not Rinoa's.

Quistis shook her head lightly, making her free strands of hair flowing over her face, as she turned to walk toward the elevator, deciding to go to her own room, not wanting to meet anymore of her friends right now.

* * * * *

Seifer walked down the silent corridor where the SeeDs' private cabins were located, just going to check out his new dorm, when he saw an awfully familiar figure walking toward his direction.

It was Squall, who walked with sturdy footsteps, his black boots echoing in the corridors as he kept on coming toward Seifer, not really noticing him. Seifer started to slow his walking as he smiled smugly toward the approaching Squall, knowing what the expressions in his face meant. _He is having women troubles . _

First he thought he wouldn't say anything, but when Squall was just few steps away from him, he started to say with mocking tone in his voice as he smiled arrogantly, his green eyes having a playful gleam in them: "Problems in the Paradise, huh ? "

Squall stopped in his steps, not raising his cold gaze to meet his usual smug face, when he asked, deciding not to react on his sayings: "You've seen, Quistis I've got to meet her ..."

The arrogant smile wiped away from Seifer's face as he started to say to Squall, his voice becoming strangely serious, as he knew what Squall had in mind: " You really think that is a good idea, Squall ? "

_Who the hell does he thinks to be, _Seifer asked in his mind as he shook his blond head with irritation.

Squall started to continue his walk past him, not interested from listening his opinions.

But when he was just next to Seifer's tall frame, Seifer stopped him by the arm of his black jacket, saying with angry and despising face, his words echoing with much meaning: " Leave her alone, Squall..."

Squall sighed heavily, trying to control his angriness as he looked to his arm where Seifer's glowed hand was landed, feeling like he could add another scar to his forehead with his gunblade.

He placed his cold blue eyes toward the piercing green eyes of Seifer's, which were looking toward him with annoyance, and then Squall said coldly, his eyes burning with pure anger toward him: "Let go off me, Seifer ..."

Seifer looked him despising for awhile, wanting to stop Squall from doing this to Quistis, but knowing he couldn't prevent it from happening. He let go of Squall's arm, sneering down to him with irritation, feeling raged from his own weakness from not being able to stop him.

Squall continued his walking down the corridor toward Quistis' room, leaving Seifer looking his fading back with burning hate in his emerald green eyes, before Seifer continued his walk to his new dorm not feeling so confident like before.

* * * * *

The elevator stopped at the second floor, its silvery doors opening up and letting the people in it see the busy hall where the students were waiting for the teachers to come to the classrooms. Quistis came off from the elevator, stopping in only few steps away from the elevator's door, which was closing down behind her.

She scanned the hall through with her tranquil blue eyes, sighing with relief when she didn't saw any particularly familiar face from among the people.

_Ah, and I'm not having anymore classes today either, _Quistis stated to herself, knowing that she was too reoccupied with all the feelings and thoughts she boiled inside her right now, so she just wanted to use the rest of the day for thinking her feelings through to herself.

_Where could Squall be right now ... With Rinoa perhaps_, She thought bitterly as she walked calmly pass the students in the hall, going toward the peaceful corridor, where the SeeD private cabins were.

_But there is something wrong with Rinoa, I can sense it__,_ Quistis continued her thoughts, looking down to her brown boots and unconsciously slowing her walking speed, as she became more and more absentminded.

_Could they be breaking up, _She finally asked in her mind, knowing that they had been fighting a lot lately, and feeling a slight hope that this time it would be for good.

Quistis continued her walking toward the door of her own room, which was just few steps away now, being relieved from not seeing any people on her way, when she just wanted to spend some time alone.

She reached to the doorknob with her slender hand, opening the door up and walking into her dark and silent room.

She closed the door after her softly and turned to her wooden table, which was just right from the door, as she reached to the light switch of her jade green table lamp, switching it on.

The soft light coming from table lamp, lightened the room slightly with the light that was emitted by the window that had the curtains down, making the room seem so deserted with all the deep and dark shadows.

She sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead as she turned sleepily toward her cosy bed, opening her blue eyes slowly, and almost shrieking when she saw an laying figure of a brown haired man on her bed.

"Squall ?" She asked, and gazed at him wondering as he started to get up from the bed.

He looked somehow lonely and sad, his ocean blue eyes gleaming with little tears as the part of his face was still covered with a shadow that deepened his image in her eyes.

He had his usual black leather jacket on, which had some greyish white fur going around the neck, his white shirt under it, and a silver chain around his neck, where his precious Griever's head shaped medal was hanging.

He just gazed her deeply, seeming to be loss of words, as he seemed to savour this moment, and just that mysterious gaze made the shivers going all over her body.

"What are you doing here, Squall?" She tried to take the control of this moment, not wanting to be so obvious, but she knew that she had failed when he took a step toward her, starting to reach to her beautiful face with his glowed hand, making her tremble with his gentle touch.

"Quistis..." He started to say, his face so close to her that Quistis could feel his warm breathing against her fair skin.

He looked straight to her crystal blue eyes and Quistis could feel her heart beating starting to slow down, as she looked his blue eyes deeply, seeing the shade of green around his pupils more clearer than ever.

"Squall, I--" She tried to say, her voice barely above a whisper, but was stopped by Squall, who gently placed one of his fingers up to her rosy lips, feeling her soft trembling as she closed her eyes.

He looked her fully lips with fondness as he started to trace the perfect line of her soft lips with his finger, feeling an sudden urge to just grab and kiss her with the growing passion he felt toward her, but somehow he succeeded to control himself. He still held his hand on her face, telling her the reason why he had came to see her, his voice so deep and soft that it made Quistis feel faint: "I want you to come to the SeeD-graduation ball with me ."

_What?_

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling like she was dreaming this whole situation inside her mind, but knowing that this felt too true to be one of her dreams.

"But what about Rinoa ? " The question had come out from her mouth before she could even stop herself.

But it seemed that Squall didn't minded her from asking that, as he started to answer, sounding like he had no regrets at all: "Me and Rinoa are history. "

She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to search the answers from those deep ocean blue eyes, as she tried to figure out how he really felt. "Do you want to know the reason why we broke up ?" Squall asked softly as he saw the confusion in her crystal eyes that now had some sparkling tears in them.

_Why?_

"It was because of my deep feelings that I hold toward you, Quistis. " He finally said softly, caressing her face with his hand as he started to got closer her, locking his meaningful gaze with her.

_Squall Oh, Squall _

" Say that you will come with me, Quistis..." He continued on, his face getting closer and closer her waiting lips.

"Yes..." That was the only thing she needed to say as she felt his warm breathing on her rosy lips, before his lips landed gently just mere inches away from her mouth.

* * * * *

**Author's note:** There's the first chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoyed it and please review because I want to know your opinions from my first fanfic ever. Thank you !


	2. Trying to Forget You

**Author's note:** I still don't own SQUARESOFT nor FINAL FANTASY and I just write fancfics for my own pleasure and perhaps for yours too. 

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 2: **Trying to Forget You**

The evening was so beautiful and perfect. The stars starting to appear slowly to the bluish sky, when the warming sun went sleeping behind the horizon, still emitting few pairs of shining rays to the rosy sky that waited the silent night.

The horizon was faded far away and beyond, the sky having the mixtures of different hues of purple, red and orange, making anyone who raises his desperate gaze to the sky, thinking that everything is possible again and feeling his heart filling with the hope that was lost before.

Quistis looked her image from the mirror that was on top of her wooden table, looking her face with sparkling joy in her blue eyes as she brushed her high cheekbones with a soft make-up brush that left a soft shade of golden-peach to her beautiful face, giving her skin a lovely touch of colour. She smiled gently, satisfied from her lovely appearance, as she straightened the sides of her violet gown, the feeling of the soft fabric against her hands giving her more confidence from this night. 

_Quistis, you look beautiful_ She thought smiling, being happy that she hadn't thrown this dress away, as it was her only dress that would go with this kind of ball where all the ladies had one of the most beautiful dresses.

_But something is missing_, She raised her slender hand unconsciously to her throat, just to remember what was missing; the final touch to her perfect appearance. She turned to her brown drawer and opened it up, smile forming to her rosy lips as she started to reach to pick up the wonderful piece of jewellery from the top of her clothes, raising it to the height of her sparkling eyes of diamonds. 

It was an elegant necklace with little white crystal that shined with lots of different beautiful colours, matching perfectly with her elegant gown. 

Just then there was a polite knock coming from the door, making Quistis jump slightly as she turned her anticipating gaze to the door, feeling her heart-beating fastening, as she wasn't aware that the time had flown so quickly and that clock was already 8:00 pm.

_Squall_

There the knock was again, just as polite it was in the first time, and Quistis started to smile fully with her face again as she put the necklace around her neck, knowing that this was going to be the night. 

The night when the lost ones gets their hope back to themselves and when the dreams will come true, she knew it, just by looking up to the lavender sky of love.

Wait a second She said softly as she walked toward the door and stopped in front it, tracing the sides of her beautiful gown as she sighed softly, closing her crystal eyes.

_This is it, Quistis after all the sadness and hardships, you will finally be happy _

She took a breath in, opening the door with a soft beautiful smile, wanting to capture his spirit with her appearance, feeling so confident that she had no doubt that she wouldn't. 

When she started to open the door, she kept her eyes on the floor and as she raised her lovely gaze to see his wonderful deep blue eyes looking handsomely toward her, she fell in shocking silence when she realized that it wasn't Squall and the eyes weren't like she excepted them to be.

Whoa, Quisty You look really beautiful tonight. The man with turquoise shaded eyes, said with his usual thrilled voice as he smiled widely toward her. His blond hair was the same as always, his front hair pointing in the air in a messy way as the rest of his hair was clipped up whit two little dark pin against the back of his head.

He had his dark SeeD-uniform on, the sleeves of his jacket rapped up to his elbows, making him look less formal, as he liked to wear clothes where he felt cosy and comfortable. 

He also had an unique looking tattoo on the left side of his face that had three spikes pointing at different directions and it was completely black, reminding Quistis from a flying bat. 

What are you doing here, Zell? Quistis asked after a silent brake, her soft voice echoing with the confusion she now felt, as she didn't see Squall anywhere.

_Please, don't say he isn't coming, ZellPlease don't _

I came to pick you up to the ball. He said, smiling fully with his boyish charm as he seemed to be enthusiastic from going in there, not knowing how hurt she just now felt as she knew that Squall had probably sent him here.

_So Squall didn't come get me after alloh, how stupid I've been!_

She said in a soft disappointed voice, feeling her blue eyes starting to form tears, hoping that Zell wouldn't notice them, as she didn't want to get her friends concerning about her. 

Hey, why do you sound so disappointed, Quisty? Zell asked in a joking voice, his voice everything else than serious, as he didn't notice the tears that she silently tried to keep inside her.

_Squall, how could you do this to me? _

It's just that well Rinoa and Squall had promised to pick me up and go with me to the ball.She lied to him as she now locked her crystal eyes with his turquoise-blue ones, fooling him perfectly with the excuse and feeling slightly bad from lying directly to his face. 

Zell placed his hands inside his trouser pockets, feeling somehow naked and uncomfortable, as he didn't wear his usual weapons called Ehrgeiz on his hands, and he continued, still smiling fully with his childish smile toward her, as he thought that he had figured the whole thing out:  
So, that's why Squall told me to pick you up. They were probably too busy to do that themselves. 

_So, Squall did go with Rinoa instead of me _

I think you are right, Zell. She said in her usual voice, wanting him to think that everything was normal even when they weren't at all. She was hurting badly inside her heart and soul and she knew that she needed her friends support, but she still couldn't put herself to tell him about her sadness and how she was losing her hope and joy from the living on this so called beautiful world. 

And she had thought that this night would waken her inner love and hope, just like they would woke up the stars to the celestial sky that carries all the eternal memories of unregretful love, filling the darkness with those precious diamonds. 

But she knew that her dreams were already shattered and she felt nothing inside her, just hurting emptiness as she looked up to her empty sky, desperately hoping that it would fill with the twinkling pair of diamonds. 

Zell started to extend his hand to her, smiling with boyish charm as he said softly, his voice filled with hope, which Quistis didn't recognize, as she didn't have any of that: Shall we go, Quisty

Accepting his extending hand, she locked her arm with his in casual manner, letting him lead her toward the beautiful ballroom as she felt completely lost again in this dark world of emptiness.

* * * * *

The sky was twinkling with all the amazing stars as the dark cold sky started slowly to replace the matching colors of hue. 

The dark cold sky wear the adoring moon as its pendant, remembering the desperate souls that looked up to the sky for guidance, from their lost hope and broken love.

The shining ocean of stars seemed endless in her dark brown eyes, as she couldn't get enough from it, trying to search for that one special star; the Star of Wishes. 

Her light champagne-colored dress was to the height of her slender knees and the edges of the dress was lined with a lighter colored straps, the upper one's strap going also around her neck like a necklace, and the silver chain that she always wear was on top of it, the two special rings hanging on it. Her shoes were matching with the colors, as they were light colored, the heels of these slender shoes being just the right high for her.

This dark haired woman's lover walked toward her with a sly grin, passing the dancing pairs in front of him at the ballroom as he looked right toward her brown eyes with his grayish blue ones, his eyes remembering her from all the good memories, completely forgetting the bad ones. 

He had his formal dark blue SeeD-uniform on, the few medal of honors hanging on his chest in the remembrance from the times when he and his friends were fighting against the threat of evil sorceresses. 

When he had finally reached in front of her to the other side of the dance floor, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her into a soft kiss of lovers, before whispering into her ear softly, making her tremble slightly from the solemnity of his words: You're my dream and hope Without them I wouldn't be able to live My dear Rinoa.

Squall started to snuggle against her raven black hair, the softness and the sweet scent of her hair making him feel like the time had stopped only for this wonderful sensation he now felt inside him. 

Rinoa closed her eyes in pleasure that she felt from his tender and longing touch, wanting this to last forever and beyond as she opened her smiling eyes to look again up to the sky that twinkled with thousands of stars.

Just then her dark eyes were caught by the passing light that she saw in the corner of her eye, making her turn her head up to the sky and her soft lips curling up to a gentle smile as she saw a shooting star streaking across the night sky

There it was her Star of Wishes.

_My only wish is to be with you, Squall Forever and Beyond_

* * * * *

The ballroom's dance floor was full with the dancing pairs, the beautiful collection of colors flashing in the twirling set of dresses as the women moved gracefully in the way of music, following after the men who guided them through the dance.

When Quistis let her crystal eyes wander through the hall, unconsciously searching for Squall, she noticed that everyone seemed happy as they smiled fully with their faces, talking to each other from nothing in particularly and it made her thinking.

_Am I the only lost one ?_

She walked a few steps closer, Zell leading her toward the marble stairs that led to the dance floor, their hands still locked to each other as they took the first step down the stairs.

Quistis absorbed the ballroom's flashy atmosphere to herself, her eyes wandering back to the dancing couples, as she still tried to search for Squall's solemn image, wanting to see him so badly. Just then a few dancing pairs started to spread around the floor, showing her the silhouette of two lovers embracing each other, as they danced slowly at the middle of the dance floor, not noticing the heartbroken image of Quistis who still couldn't believe it. 

_So Squall really did come here with Rinoa_

She kept on going down the stairs, still not being able to move her darkening glance from them as she started to feel more and more desperate, watching their every movement and absorbing their faces.

The dark sky was full with the stars of love and they were the hopeful pair that danced calmly under it, not needing to raise their gaze to admire the stars, as they had each others and the eternity to enjoy that happiness.

Quistis felt a bang of jealousy inside her as she felt her soul and heart bleeding with sadness and emptiness, but still wanting desperately to see those two souls, as they were blessed by the invincible force of love. 

Squall backed away slightly from his lover's embrace, just to look deeply to her brown eyes and he whispered to her softly, making her smile with the smile of happiness that this love had given her.

His handsome face started to get closer to Rinoa's beautiful face, so slowly that it seemed like the world was just waiting the meeting of those lips and when they finally touched gently, the love they had between them was clear and anyone could see it deepening by every moment they shared this time. 

Quistis couldn't stand look at them anymore as she felt the empty place in her lonely heart getting bigger and bigger, eating the place of love with desperation.

She turned toward Zell to speak with him, only to see one of the librarian girls dragging him over to the dancefloor, trying to persuade him into dance and not giving him any other chance.

Quistis just scanned the ballroom from any familiar face, but as she didn't see any of them she sighed heavily, taking an elegant glass of champagne from the passing waitress' tray, sipping some bitter tasting champagne down her throat, hoping that the alcohol would drown some of her pain away, which it didn't.

_I'm all alone again _

* * * * *

Seifer raised his glass up to his lips, tasting the champagne carefully as he looked through the ballroom with his emerald eyes, feeling bored from this so-called SeeD-graduation ball.

_Damn what kind of ball is this anyway? Not even one great looking woman here_

He raised the champagne glass back to his lips and took another sip of champagne, feeling the bitter liquid going down his throat as he started to walk slowly around the ballroom, searching for some source of entertainment for himself. 

There were many attractive ladies in the ballroom that seemed to be available for a dance, but Seifer just passed them lightly, not giving them any attention as he kept on going around the ballroom, feeling somehow frustrated when he just didn't found what he was looking for.

_They are all so simple, so soulless so not for me_

Seifer raised his gaze up to the starry sky, silently wishing to know his destiny that the stars had planned for him.

_What is my destiny?_

Suddenly one little star streaked across the night sky, making Seifer follow it with his green eyes, before the star disappeared to the nothingness and left a large empty space inside him, which he wanted to be filled.

He continued staring the sky for a second, hoping to find his answer, but not getting any.

_Just simple stars nothing else_

He turned his bored gaze back to the dancing pairs on the dance floor and just then he saw her lovely image looking up to the sky, as she had just seen that same shooting star.

_Rinoa_

She was silently dancing with Squall, letting his strong arms surround her body into a gentle embrace as he snuggled against her raven black hair, Rinoa closing her eyes softly as she seemed peaceful, enjoying his warm body so close to her.

Seifer looked them numbly, not knowing how to react from this sight, as he had thought that Squall had came  
here with Quistis.

_Squall, you bastard _

Seifer walked angrily away from this sight, trying to detect a waitress, as his champagne glass was empty and he really needed more alcohol to fill his senses. 

He found one waitress walking down the stairs, and he changed his empty glass with a filled one from the tray in her hands, as he went past her, before he continued his way to an empty balcony where the cheerful voices of the ballroom couldn't be heard so well.

The balcony was a large one, the gray marble floor shining with luminousness as Seifer's tall frame walked to the edge of the balcony, stopping in front of the beautiful stone railing as he looked up to the sky again. 

_So many stars, so many questions_

He took another sip of champagne as he walked along the edge of the balcony, following the gray railing absentmindedly with his other hand, and when he felt the coldness of the black shadow falling upon him, he hided himself under it and raised his awaiting gaze back to the starry sky, sighing heavily under his breath.

_Where do I belong?_

Seifer continued looking up to the sky with his absentminded gaze, as he heard someone coming silently to the balcony, the high heels clinking against the marbled floor when the steps walked past him to the edge of the balcony and stopped there. 

_Women, the joy of life_

He turned around to look at this beauty and when he landed his emerald eyes to her lovely silhouette that looked up to the celestial sky, he felt his breath caught in his throat and strange shivers going down his spine.

She had her soft, honey colored hair down, letting the lovely breeze go through her long hair as they made slight waves to them, her hair caressing her bare shoulders in the way of wind.

Her dress was absolutely stunning; the matching hues of violet and slight pink, mixing into a lovely shimmering color as even a slight amount of silver shone from the soft fabric of her gown under the pale moonlight, giving her dress a rich deep color. The bodice of her dress embraced her torso as her elegant dress was almost reaching to the floor, her glassy high-heeled sandals on her small feet showing under the sheer materials of the flowing dress. 

She had silvery liner around her crystal blue eyes, giving her eyes a misty look and deepening her mysterious gaze as her long eyelashes framed her eyes. And she had a soft shade of golden-peach on her high cheekbones, only to give her face a richer colour, and her lips were glossed with a luminous pink, capturing Seifer's absentminded gaze.

His deepening gaze was locked at her pink lips that shone in the moonlight beautifully, her lips slightly open as she breathed softly, her fully lips meant for a kiss. _You look beautiful, Quistis No You look like a goddess _Seifer raised the glass back to his lips, nervously gulping some of his champagne down his tightening throat, unconsciously tightening his grip on the champagne glass as he felt this strange sensation filling his body.

Quistis closed her eyes tightly as she lowered her head down, her face overcoming with a painful expression as her eyes started to burn with tears that started to slide silently down her soft cheek. 

Seifer raised his gaze back to her, feeling a strange pain stabbing his heart, as he saw the little painful diamond that now silently went down her cheek, leaving a wet trace to her lovely face. 

_A tear?_

She raised her gaze back to the moonlit sky, her pink lips curling up to a sad smile as she closed her eyes again,  
gripping the railing with her hands as she leaned forward, breathing slowly the fresh night-air as some more tears ran  
slowly down her fair skin. 

_Quistis?_

* * * * *

Quistis walked slowly to the empty balcony, the high heels of her glassy shoes clinking softly against the gray marbled floor as she reached to the edge of the balcony, placing her slender hands onto the stone-railing as she looked up to the endless sky, feeling her heart filling with agony that she tried to keep away.

_The stars are so beautiful _

Her smooth hair was flowing slightly in the air, as the soft wind played around them, making some waves to them, and she gazed up to the sky desperately trying to search her sign of hope, which she needed to find.

_My sign of hope it was you, Squall and now I've lost you too_

She closed her crystal eyes, which started to form bitter tears, and she lowered her head down, feeling one delicate tear escaping from her painful eyes, slowly slipping down her cheek and then dropping down to the railing like a little sparkling diamond.

_I've got nothing now._

Quistis raised her painful gaze back to the moonlit sky, this time her delicately glossed lips forming a smile of sadness.

_Perhaps this is my destiny to live a lonely and bitter life_

She closed her eyes slowly, feeling the bitter sadness filling her mind and soul as she leaned forward to the stone-railing, breathing peacefully the fresh air in, as she felt the tears starting to overflow from her blue eyes, falling silently down her cheeks. The wind blew softly its comforting breezes toward her crying face, the voice of this soft wind whispering untold promises into her ears as she kept her eyes closed, still feeling the bitter coldness of this shooing breeze against her bare skin that shivered slightly. 

Her heart was breaking up, as all her thoughts was on Squall and again, knowing that she would never get him

_I don't want anyone else than you Squall I want only you _

Just then the passing breeze whistled into her right ear softly, and under it she thought hearing someone whispering her name, or was it a shooing wind.

The voice was deep and silent, ringing with a sound of despair and concern under the voice of wind, as a soft step came from her right side, sounding like someone was approaching her slowly.

She flickered her tearful eyes open, focusing her shocked gaze to the suddenly appeared tall figure that had stepped out of the shadows and now stood next to her, this figure's proud face still overshadowed with light shadows that danced on the figures of his masculine face.

He had a formal SeeD-uniform on, the straight dark trousers with the matching jacket that had some white ornaments on the shoulders, as the slight white colored lines of his shoulder pads lightened his dark uniform. His jacket was open, the tight black shirt showing under it, and he had his silver chain around his neck that had the silver metal hanging on it.

_Seifer? Is it you?_

His tall figure stepped out from the rest of the shadows, uncovering his handsome face from the shadows to the pale moonlight coming from the sky, and she let her eyes lock her gaze to his emerald eyes as he said softly, the wind going through his short blond hair: It's me Seifer.

Quistis looked his green eyes deeply, still slightly confused from his sudden appearance, and after that she quickly changed her tearful gaze down to her slender hands, as she realized that he had saw her crying. 

What are you doing here She finally said under her tears, wiping the tears off from her face with her hand as she still avoided looking toward him. 

He walked closer to her, placing his champagne glass onto the stone-railing next to her, as he leaned forward to the railing, looking toward the sky with yearning gaze as he asked softly, his rich and deep voice ringing in her ears:   
Why are you crying

Quistis turned her sad gaze carefully toward him, feeling her heart slowing down, as he looked to be withdrawn on his own thoughts as he stared the sky silently, waiting for her answer. I wasn't crying

Seifer kept his deepening gaze on the starry sky, knowing perfectly that she was lying, as she scared to admit her problems. He changed his smooth gaze back to look toward her spring-blue eyes, noticing the overcoming shiver that swept over her, as he continued saying, his voice being stir and still so gentle that she didn't know what to think from it:  
I'm not stupid, Quistis You were crying because of Squall, weren't you? 

She looked him deeply, being confused from these strange words that he now was offering to her, and she tightened her grip from the railing, feeling a strange sensation that told her that this man really cared from her pain as her other friends hadn't even seen it.

You want to talk about it He continued on with his rich voice as he kept his gaze locked on her, confusing even himself from those words that offered a strange comfort and honesty.

The last time I wanted to talk was when Squall said that I should go talk to wall Wouldn't that be something Seifer would say too, Quistis thought inside her mind, as it was Seifer who had just offered her a listening ear and perhaps even a shoulder to cry against.

I don't want to talk about it Not yet She said with a quivering voice, as she changed her sad gaze back down to her own hands that still were gripping the stone-railing, this time her grip being more relaxed and softer.

Seifer fell in deep silence, absentmindedly looking toward her saddening face that was slightly frowned down, her beautiful honey colored hair flowing slightly in the air but still framing her face with few strains of hair, making her look like Angel of Beauty who had lost her wings and the ability to fly freely in the skies.

_Say something, Seifer Anything, _Seifer shouted inside his mind, truly wanting to make her smile again, as he just couldn't stand seeing her like this

He turned around slowly, turning his green eyes toward the open french doors that showed a great view from the full dance floor, and he unconsciously found himself from looking intensely toward that one dancing pair that he could saw from the middle of the crowd; Rinoa and Squall.

_What the hell does Rinoa and Quistis see from you, Squall_

Seifer especially looked Rinoa, that beautiful and free-spirited woman who had once captured his mind and eyes and that still had a great effect on him.

_Seifer You've gotten over Rinoa Haven't you? _

He looked her deeply, feeling a strange peace filling his mind as she looked to be so in peace in Squall's embrace. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her breathing seemed to be very relaxed, Squall's arms surrounding her body in a way that Seifer's never had.

Quistis still looked down to her hands, thinking of Squall silently inside her mind, not being able to stop thinking of him, as she thought about this afternoon when he had asked her to come with him to this ball.

She raised her gaze up toward the night sky, admiring those sparkling diamonds that lightened the dark sky with their lovely presence and she sighed softly, now changing her gaze toward Seifer, who was still standing next to her.

He was standing there, a barrier of silence covering him, as he still absentmindedly looked toward Rinoa and Squall, not seeing that strange gaze that Quistis now held toward him. 

_What are you looking at, Seifer?_

She followed his gaze, detecting that same dancing pair as he, but now the only thing she felt was emptiness from that heartbreaking sight, as she whispered softly, still looking toward those two: Let's go, Seifer

He slowly turned his gaze toward her and he asked from her, as he wasn't sure what she had just said:   
What did you say 

She turned her gaze toward him, her crystal eyes still glowing slightly from the little tears, and she asked more clearly now, her heart being in peace: Would you like to go for a night walk with me? 

Seifer felt his throat tightening, as he didn't understand why he felt so temped from going with her, but still knowing that he couldn't say no to this lovely woman.

_Just be her friend, Seifer Nothing else_

Quistis, I I would love that He finally said, looking toward her slender figure in silence.

She looked him for awhile too, before she dropped her gaze and started to walk inside the ballroom, Seifer gulping the rest of his champagne down his tightened throat nervously, before walked after her, quickly taking a new glass of champagne from the waitress' tray that walked past him.

_Oh my God_

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Well, well What do we have here Seifer having a soft place for love-starving instructors, who's hearts have gotten broken by Squall? Yeah it seems so, but it isn't that simple Not as long as I'm writing this, that's for sure! 

This is the second chapter from the fanfic called Shared Feelings, and there's going to be more chapters too, so this story has just only begun. There's going to be dramatic and romantic situations and perhaps even a bit action, so please keep on reading this, even if there's going to be some little breaks, which I'm trying to avoid, as I'm working days and nights for writing this

Thank you from reading again and please tell me your opinions again, as I really like to know how I'm progressing and I really love to read them, as they give me more energy to write this.


	3. Night for Us

**Author's note: **So this chapter continues from the end of the second chapter, where Seifer and Quistis went outside for a walk from the graduation ball. And oh yeah You DO remember that I don't own Squaresoft, huh?   
Because I don'tI hope you are still reading this, because I'm only getting started and you're going to miss lots of things if you don't keep on reading this So read it

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 3:**Night for Us**

Quistis looked up toward the night sky, her soul filling with peace, as she admired those darling stars that twinkled lazily from the dark sky. Her tranquil gaze turned toward the full moon that shone from the sky, the few soft rays lightening her and Seifer's way along the green grass fields near the Balamb Garden as they walked slowly, only sharing few simple words between themselves. 

He felt his emerald eyes wandering around her well-shaped body and a wide grin crossed over his face again.

He saw that she was slender, her absolutely glorious dress tracing her perfect lines down the curves of her back, the dress' bodice embracing her wonderful bosom in a lovely squeezing way and her slender long women legs was shoving slightly under the long lavender dress as the wind breezed under it, moving the sheer material of the dress slightly up, caressing her legs in soft way of wind that entrapped his attracted gaze.

His eyes locked back to her bare shoulders that were slightly covered from her silky hair, which flowed freely around her, and his gaze started to form into inappropriate one as his emerald eyes started to wander down her body inch by inch, dreaming from embracing her wonderful body and landing sweet kisses all over her. 

_Come on Seifer this is Quistis you're looking at _

He turned his blond head to his right, two golden locks of his short front hair dropping in front of his forehead, his proud figure starting to deepen with black shadows of lust. 

He bit his lips softly, looking down to the green grass that frowned softly in the way of wind, the soft wind caressing the long straps of grass, and he kept on walking slightly behind her.

_She isn't the only woman in the world, you know There are many women out there waiting to be caught_

He suddenly stopped in his steps and raised his blond head up, shaking his head with laughter as he chuckled softly to himself, a cocky smile suddenly gracing his lips as he understood how pathetic he was to think like that as he just couldn't stand the sight of women who were offering their bodies shamelessly to any man, even to a complete stranger. 

He knew Quistis wasn't like that and that was the utmost thing he appreciated from her, among other things of course.

Quistis stopped in her steps as she heard his cocky chuckle behind her and she turned to him in surprise, wondering what he was laughing at.

She looked his face for a minute, seeing that familiar sly smile that was now playing on his thin mouth, his proud face lightning from this arrogant, but still so lovely smile that she had silently missed. Then she found herself smiling too, being surprised how good it felt when her lips stretched into a gentle and simple smile.

What are you laughing at, Seifer? her sweet voice sounded happy and it caught his fully attention as he looked toward her, letting that same sexy smirk play upon his firm face, not knowing how much it really affected her as he said in delighted and teasing voice: Look, smiling isn't so hard when you get used to it

She looked him with her cornflower-blue eyes, this smile starting to get wider, caressing her face with its whole length as she recognized that witty smile that he now wore, and she sighed lightly, shaking her head slowly so the few strains of her silky front hair dropped to her face, framing them beautifully as she said softly: You never change, do you?

He took this change and walked toward her slowly, halving the distance between them by half as he kept his deep emerald eyes on her spirit-blue eyes, saying a teasing tone playing on top of his sly tongue:   
I've always been your favourite student, Instructor so why should I change that?

She looked him deeply, her smile starting to fade away as she became strangely silent, suddenly thinking of those days so far away with absent gaze on her cornflower shaded eyes.

Things have changed very much from those days, don't you think? We have changed as well the rest of the orphan gang her words were silent and she dropped her face down, those little lips frowning in fading smile.

I think I've always loved him, Seifer even in those times, I knew that I wanted himonly _him_-she raised her gaze back to his wonderful green eyes that now gave her strange comfort from the passion and spirited glow she never knew they contained, those golden spirits dancing around his strong pupils, and she felt her own eyes drowning to her own sadness as she continued, not being able to held this inside her anymore.

when Rinoa came I, I lost my hope in a way that hurts the most I lost _Squall _to her, just like that.  
she now felt the unshed tears behind her pale eyelids, those tears that tried to make their way out of her blue eyes.

She sniffled softly as she laughed silently, trying desperately to hide her tears behind that collapsing laugh, feeling his piercing eyes on her once again: I'm sorry if I put you into awkward position, Seifer You don't need to say anything.

In the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. He always had an easy answer to everything, but now they all were gone as he looked her trembling figure, wanting to make her smile again with that same genuine smile that had traced her pink lips perfectly. His words were muffled inside his mind and his breath was shallow, almost death. 

She started to shiver, from cold perhaps, and Seifer saw that. He raised his hands to take his dark jacket off and she looked him with confusion in her cornflower eyes, but when she saw the tanned skin of his well-trimmed arms, the womanly pleasure she felt from this sight almost made the soft moan of pleasure escaping from her passionate lips.

She just barely stopped them coming, feeling her throat drying from this horrible struggle against those needing moans that contained many unanswered feelings. 

She took a long breaking breath, feeling suddenly her face getting some color as she blushed from this sudden pleasure, when Seifer started to land the jacket against her shoulders, landing his gentle and warm hands on top of it, making a sudden wave of shiver going through her whole body from his touch. 

_He has never touched me before never_

She found herself calming down as she realized how strangely good his touch felt, those strong hands so gentle and soft giving her a warmth she had never before felt in her empty life. 

She locked her cornflower-shaded eyes with his emerald eyes, those deep eyes looking intently toward hers with shooing calmness, almost like they understood what she was going through.

I understand I understand perhaps too well his eyes were so gentle, so loving, as he uttered those words to her. 

She had never seen this side from him, she only knew the teasing, cocky and uncaring Seifer, who had once been the sorceress' loyal knight, Ultimecia's own little raging puppet It was easy to have only negative feelings toward him back then, but now she didn't know what to think and the cloud of insecure was hanging over her, keeping her eyes on him, not finding any words to react to his straying voice as her own voice was gone.

They kept on looking into each other eyes, not caring the fact that they were so close to each other, sharing only few inches between their craving bodies as his hands were still over her shoulders, squeezing them so gently. 

_You're attractive, damn sexy and everything but still You and me that can never happen We are so different and, _Seifer stopped in the middle of his words that went inside his mind, finally understanding what he was about to think.

_And what, Seifer? Quistis loves Squall? No, that can't be it She just thinks she loves him, _he looked her more deeply now, some faraway in his mind knowing that these words were truth as this lovely woman, who was now standing in front of him, waiting for him to speak up or silence for eternity.

He finally took a daring breath before starting to move his hands against her shoulders, feeling her sweet trembling under his touch, few of her beautiful strains of hair wriggling around his fingers in a way of dancing pair of lovers. 

You don't love him, Quistis his gaze was soft, trying to make her understand these facts.

You have to accept that because if you won't you will end up all alone, never finding the true love that you so deserve. 

She looked him in slight shock, starting to feel the tears burning behind her cornflower eyes as she was listening to his words that hurt her so much, and she said softly, trying to control her quivering voice as she needed to assure him, and most of all, assure herself about her feelings: I love Squall I really do, Seifer

Don't lie to yourself, Quistis You will just end up more hurt than you already are

But I love him I've never before---

You _DO NOT_ love him You just don't, Quistis his tone of voice was hardening now, the sternness of his words softened by so gentle and loving tone that she had never heard him use, or even thought to be capable for, as he interrupted her shaking words, his eyes burning with such passion that she had never received in her lifeever.

I _DO_ love him, Seifer! And he _loves_ me back---! 

Then why is he with Rinoa? Do you honestly think that he chose her over you, just because he is fond of her?

Her sparkling eyes were now on the verge of releasing those delicate tears that was trapped inside her cornflower-shaded eyes: He loves me He has to love me 

Seifer looked her deeply as he started to slow down, now just looking her heartbreaking frame, still keeping his hands on top of her shoulders, feeling her body tremble as she fought back against the tears that he well knew she was hiding. 

It's alright, Quistis It's alright to cry 

she threw her hands to the air, making his comforting hands flew away from touching her shoulders and she shouted, seeming to be really pissed-off by his sudden caring words, knowing that crying had never done any good to her. 

It's NOT alright to cry! Crying won't solve anything Only weak ones cry her words were bitter and annoyed and the tears started to make their way down the contours of her face, making her only more angry.

I hate you she gathered all her strength to punch him against his abdomen, but he didn't even budge and it made her really angry as she started to shout with her whole voice, the sadness and pain she felt ringing clearly from her words:  
I hate you, Seifer! I hate you! And I hate him! I hate---

Her words started to brake down as the tears started to slide down her cheeks uncontrollably, and she suddenly threw herself into his warm arms, hiding her sweet face against his chest, catching him off guard. 

He quickly surrounded her shaking body protectively with his strong arms and he tugged her head under his firm jaw, letting her cry against his shoulder. Let it all come, Quistis It will help--- 

He slowly frowned down to whisper in her ear, his lips gently brushing the shell of her ear: ---I will help you

She frowned in strange fear now: What are you doing

he was getting closer to her now too close in fact.

Let go off me she yanked his hands away from her and started to walk quickly away from him, being scared from his sudden behavior as she turned her uncaring back to him.

But Seifer wasn't going to let her walk away like that Not from him

He gripped her arm fiercely, the soft flesh of her arm getting reddened under his strong and hurting grasp as he turned her around violently and pulled her body tightly against his with force, not caring what she was going to do.

I told you to let go---! she saw his firm face dropping threateningly to hers but before she could even response, she felt his gentle lips drawing her lips into a strong kiss, silencing her protests.

She was surprised from this, trying desperately to yank herself away from his strong hold but her efforts failing as he kept her in a strong embrace, trying to persuade her soul to answer his hungry kiss.

He changed his hands back to her slim waist, founding a place for his hand on the small of her back and he pulled her as close to him as possible, still kissing her with fierce as he felt angry from her protests. 

Get your dirty hands off me she finally knocked him down, Seifer falling down to the ground and scowling in annoyance as he started to get up: What the hell is wrong with you, Instructor 

She wiped her lips with her hand, trying to wipe any trace of the moist of his lips on hers, her eyes burning with pure annoyance: I could ask you the very same question

They were both silent for awhile, looking toward each other intently and they had a large space between them, but then she started to shake her head with angriness, before raising her angry gaze back toward him, saying in a fake-pleasant voice:  
Goodnight, Seifer Goodnight for good 

He looked her figure that stormed away with wide steps, walking toward the Garden, leaving him all alone there.

wait! he shouted after her with somehow mournful gaze in his darkening emerald eyes but didn't get any reply as she just kept on walking, not even once looking behind her

_Way to go, Romeo_

* * * * *

It was so warm, so pleasant She could hear the birds singing beautifully, the silent laugh of children around her sleeping body. She started to get up slowly, a wide smile on her face as she started to stretch her hands slightly to the air, wiping all the sleepy thoughts away from her waking mind.

The children were gone, but she still heard them, lurking somewhere, wanting her to find them.

Alright, I hope you are ready because here I come!

She started to walk slowly toward the other room, a smile still playing on her face as she started to feel light, feeling like she was able fly. The background started to become dark, her whole body being surrounded by this black darkness that made her skin shiver in delight.

She wasn't scared not at all She felt satisfied from these cold shivers, from this silent pain that she felt inside her heart. Now there was only silence neither annoying voice of children nor awful song of the birds, only silence

_Don't you think that this is the perfect world no living souls anywhere, only darkness and suffering  
Yes You want this as much as I do, RinoaYes, you and me are the same_

She turned quickly, this time her smile fading away as she started to feel afraid, thinking that the voice was heard behind her. But no There were nothing, only darkness, but still the voice continued.

That deadly tone of voice, filled with darkness, coldness and agony, but still it contain awfully familiar tone of comfort  
a tone that she had missed all her life. 

_You're finally here, my child_

A cold and stiff hand landed to her shoulder and Rinoa quickly turned to face whatever it was.

Her brown eyes flew open from shock, a silent gasp of surprise, a shriek for help coming from her mouth as she saw it.

Her restless body stiffened and jumped to sit up on her bed, taking a loud gasps for air and feeling sweat burning on her forehead, her dark hair tangled from this salty liquid of fear.

She turned her gaze around this room, her eyes frantically searching for the vessel of that voice, but only finding the sleeping form of Squall by her side, his naked body covered with her bed sheets.

Her heart beating started to go back to its peaceful rhythm, as she heard that deathly familiar voice again, almost as it spoke in her head.

_Finally my child Finally we will be together forever_

The voice faded away as did her thoughts, her body landing peacefully down next to Squall's, her mind suddenly drifting into dreams of forgetting, her mind completely shutting this dream away. 

* * * * *

Quistis walked with wide steps toward her room, feeling very angry from the episode she had with Seifer.

_That idiot bastard! Thinking I'm easy catch for him to use for his pleasures No way!_

She looked very tired and annoyed, her usual tender eyes burning with hurting agony as she opened the door of her room with force, banking the wooden door shut, locking it up.

She walked to her bathroom quickly, looking her face from the mirror of her tranquil coloured bathroom, breathing wildly as she tried to control her anger, knowing that she should really calm down.

She took long comforting breaths and soon enough she calmed down, looking deeply into her blue eyes, starting to observe her face with her hands, sliding her trembling fingers down her fair skin, carefully.

_Squall Do you think I'm ugly?_

She moved her inner finger on her lips, closing her eyes and remembering how good did Squall's touch felt, when he had done this to her, so slowly, so absentmindedly his greyish eyes twinkling with emotions that he had never before expressed to her.

_You and Rinoa So it has always been and so it will be for eternity_

She gulped softly, when she felt the tears burning behind her eyelids, burning teasingly inside her throat, and she felt the tears starting to slide down her cheeks, once again, but this time she knew what to do.

She opened her medicine cabinet's door with trembling hands and she quickly searched the medicines over, messing the whole perfect order of these lined drugs. When she finally reached to that one white can of sleeping medicine, she tried opened it up with her hysterically shaking hands, only to see that it was really hard to open it and then she growled in anger, as she raised it up to her mouth.

She opened the can up with her teeth, spitting the cork from her mouth down to the white washbasin, and then she shook the can upside down to her hand that was under it, ready to take those white dangerous pills into her grasp.

They fall bumping down to her shaking hands, many of the pills falling from there down to the washbasin.

She felt her hands shaking even more and she absorbed her hand and the pills that were on it with her tearful eyes, feeling her crying hardening as she felt desperate and so confused.

_What am I doing?_

She throw the last of the medicines to the floor, leaving only one pill to her hand, slipping it into her dry mouth and gulping it with force down her throat, holding her hands on her throat and closing her eyes. 

_SquallWhy don't you help me_

She went slowly back to her little bedroom, switching the bathroom's lights off, before she walked to her puny, but not so little bed, and fall herself down there on her stomach.

She gripped the large pillow under her with her both hands, trying to tell herself not to cry.

_You're so pitiful, Quistis Don't cry don't... _

But then she drowned her face against her pillow, starting to cry so loudly that it hurt her soul even more, gasping desperately some air, as she felt choked from these tears, almost hoping that she would. 

Her crying grow harder, more desperate, and she turned her head against the pillow, finally stopping her gaze toward her working table.

Under those many blurry tears on her eyes, she could see that metal object lying on her table, almost as it was some kind of sign for her to do that one thing she had planned to do for so many times.

But she was too tired now and she couldn't stop herself when she drifted in to deep, hurting sleep 

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Yeah, third chapter done more ones still to go So what did you like about the scene between Quistis and Seifer? And what do you think about that strange dream that Rinoa had? Or did you think there was nothing unusual about it, that it was only one of the freaking dreams of Rinoa? And what about Quistis, is she going to do something stupid and what happens after that? (Hmm Seifer you should be more carefully from now on when you try to sweep Quistis legs off, because she is that type of woman who isn't going to accept you harass her like that!) 

Well I hope you enjoyed as much as I did, because I'm really going to write this till the bitter end You like it or not! 

(Please send me those reviews so I know that you are still alive)


	4. Red Blood and Love

**Author's note:****** Yeah, you know the drill I don't own Squaresoft and blah, blah, blah. For gods sake, I don't own even a part of it! Well after I've let it that out of my chest, we can finally continue

**Shared Feelings****  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 4: **Red Blood and Love**

The sun had been risen up two hours ago, the people of the Balamb Garden starting to wake up from their blissful sleep after the night of the cheerful celebration in the SeeD-graduation ball.

They hadn't much time to enjoy from freedom after that, as all the people had to start working again, the new SeeD's being send around the world for their training missions, the staff of the Garden going to their works and the students going to study hard that they can become SeeDs someday too. Everyone had something to do, but not Seifer

He was still on his room, trying to sleep his migraine off from his dizzy head.

His blond head was tugged under his pillow, growling there with annoyance, as he couldn't stand this headache or the boredom that he felt, as he had nothing to do nothing at all. 

For Gods sake! Can't you be silence for even a second he started to pounce against the wall, which separated his room from the next one, hardly with his fist, shouting these abrupt words.

The voice of the chatter of the girls living in that room silenced immediately and he landed his head back down to his pillow, sighing heavily as this silence was like music to his ears.

But then there were a burst of girly giggling, making Seifer immediately open his sleepy eyes, feeling sick from this childish giggling that was followed with even more annoying talking from the boys of the Garden' and from some girl's horribly make-up or taste-of-fashion.'

Whatever they were talking about, he was NOT interested to hear them, and this time he really started to feel sick, his face becoming strangely white as he started quickly to run inside his bathroom.

He opened the toilet up, lifting his head on top of it, and then he threw up, his stomach getting all knot up, as he felt like his guts went down the toilet with all the other bad tasting liquids.

When he had finally threw up, he shook his head, his face getting the most sick looking expressions as he got up from his knees, trying to get away from this terribly smell, flushing the dirty toilet.

He walked back to his untidy bed, sitting down to the messy sheets, hanging his head in his hands, trying to steady his headache. He had only a pair of black shorts on him and his lovely chest was completely naked, those wonderful tight muscles of his snapping as he started to stretch his hands behind him, yawning very widely, before dropping his hands beside him, looking around his messy room as he started to walk back to the bathroom, his eyes still hazed. 

_I shouldn't have drank so much_

He went in front of the mirror that hang on the bathroom's wall, raising his green eyes to look his messy image as he touched his rough chin with his hands, looking the start of his beard and chuckled softly, taking his razorblade from his cupboard and a shaving foam, starting to shave his chin carefully.

He was almost ready on his shaving, when he thought about the last night, feeling a wicked smile spread again on his face, as he remembered what he had done.

_I kissed that Instructor, alright too bad she wasn't interested_

He shaved the last point now, this big strip of foam on his face getting removed by the sharp razorblade and he was smiling very widely

_Well it was her lost, not mine She is just so obsessed about Squall she would even perhaps kill herself for him_

Suddenly his hold slipped from the razorblade in the middle of the stroke, the sharp blade cutting his chin slightly, and he grimaced in slight pain, starting to press the little bleeding wound with his hand.

! Dammit he pressed this little cut and then withdraw his hand in front of his face, his fingertips being red from his blood, and he wiped his fingertips together, this strange silence overcoming him, his face draining from colour.

_She would perhaps even kill herself?! _

He throw the bloody razorblade to the washbasin and he quickly stormed to put his usual clothes on, cursing to himself the every curse word he knew and then ran out of his room, almost bumping to one female student who was walking on the corridor with her friends. Hey! What are you doing

Seifer just kept on running, not having any time to stop saying excuse to her, as he was now running toward Quistis room, silently hoping that he was totally wrong from his senses on this one.

_Would you be so stupid Quistis that you would do that to yourself because of him?!_

* * * * *

Quistis was still laying on her bed right there where she had gone sleep last night and she felt her throat being very dry.

All this time that she had slept there, she had dreamed about Squall him and herself, together ever-so happily, but now when she was waken, she knew it was a stupid lie that she had created inside her bitter mind, and she wanted to fell into sleep again, as it was much nicer than reality or that was what she thought.

She looked herself through lazily, seeing that she was still dressed in the same lavender-shaded elegant dress that she had wore yesterday in the graduation ball, but this time it was really messed, as she had slept it on, the shining fabric wrinkled. She got up from her bed slowly, feeling herself still very sleepy as she wiped her eyes from the dried tears, her long hair falling softly down her bare shoulders.

Quistis traced her gaze back to her working table, searching that metal object that she had seen last night laying on the table and she got up slowly, finally seeing the shining of this razorblade from the rest of her stuff.

_I hope you all will forgive me someday_

She leaned her shaking hand toward that blade that shined teasingly, almost like saying her to take it to her hands and end this suffering. She finally had it on her hand, her hand shivering nervously from the cold touch of this sharp blade against her skin and she started to feel ashamed, trying desperately to think a reason for not doing this, any reason

But she couldn't think any reason against it, only the ones favouring it.

Her blue eyes filled with big tears as she started to land the sharp edge of this blade against her wrist, to the place where one of the biggest blood veins was, and she started to slide it across it carefully, the blade only tingling her wrist, as she still didn't' use force on doing it. She was only playing with the thought, getting ready for her fate to happen. 

_Forgive me? Who am I kidding Anyone would even notice that I'm gone, or even find my death body!_

This time she pressed the edge against her wrist with all her might, wanting desperately to die away to wake up in that dream world, where everything was like she wanted she and Squall together forever.

Then her eyes widened in pain, her lower lip starting to tremble uncontrollably and the blade dropped from her hands down to the floor, the metal clinging dramatically against the hard ground.

She raised her head up, biting her lips, before she dropped harshly down to the floor, feeling her blood draining away from her body quickly, her veins emptying from this murderously red liquid that had once given her warmth. 

_Goodbye, cruel world_

* * * * *

He ran as fast as he can, feeling his heart beating against his chest, forgetting completely the nausea that bugged his brain and stomach. The corridors was pretty empty, as all the students had gone to their classes, and his hasty footsteps echoed loudly in the empty corners, his boots clanking against the floor.

_DamnDamn!_

Finally he was approaching to her room's door and he stopped if front of it, quickly starting to pounce the wooden door with his fists, shouting loudly: !? Are you there? Answer to me!

He shut his loud mouth up for a second, listening if he would hear any sign of live from there, and he could hear something a silent gasp for air that was followed with drowning gaggle of suffer?

His emerald eyes flew open and his breath caught on his throat, as he recognised those gasps belonging to her. 

He tried to open the door, but then he realised it was locked

_What about if it isn't what I think it is? But I can't just go away now Oh Hell!_

He took some speed, throwing himself against this door, his elbow in front of him, and the door flew open, he almost loosing his balance and falling to the floor.

His eyes were targeted down to the floor and he could see a droplet of red blood on it, and then he moved his gaze along the floor, seeing her unmoving body laying on the floor, her body being in inhuman position, the red pool of blood surrounding her with its warm and sticky form. 

His green eyes filled with fear and a loud gasp of surprise came from his mouth, his proud face starting to form into a look of cruel shock as he hastily dropped himself beside her, crawling her unmoving body into his laps, not caring about the blood that now also stained his not-so-clean grey trench coat.

He pressed her wrist tightly with his hand, in order to stop the bleeding, and he started to look the room around hastily from any piece of cloth that he could use.

He took her sheet from her bed, ripping a large strap from it and starting to tide it tightly around her wrist in place for his hand. He pressed two of his fingers against her throat, searching for pulse and there it was, even when it was just a weak pulse, it still made him little relaxed. 

He placed his hands behind her waist and back, supporting her body as he got up, picking her bloody body up to his strong arms, her elegant dress being stained with red blood.

Her unconscious head dropped against his chest and he started to walk hastily toward the end of the corridor where the elevator was, and when he had pressed the elevator's button, he waited the doors to open up, his eyes holding angriness, as it took so long too long.

Then he felt his eyes landing to her body, just thinking that she was only a stupid and pathetic girl.  
_Do you really want to die that much? Gods you're more pathetic than I thought_

Just then he finally understood how light she was she was as light as a feather, when he hold her unconscious body so close to him, but he still felt angry from her dangerous actions, feeling a voice speaking inside his mind that told him to leave her alone to her verge of death, making her a favour of her life.

_You are so stupid, Instructor Stupid enough to do this to yourself_

The elevator clinked and its doors opened up, Seifer walking into it and pressing the button of the first floor, heading toward the infirmary for medical help.

* * * * *

_Rinoa?_

He opened his sleepy eyes, carefully looking behind his eyelashes toward Rinoa that was beside him on this bed.

Her almost naked body was landed tightly against his bare chest, her breasts squeezing against him and her hands clasped around his neck, hugging her head to his shoulder.

She was most probably in deep sleep and Squall started to move her hands carefully away from behind his neck, moving her body back to her own side, her body shifting uncomfortably on his warm arms almost as she was waking up but she still continued her sleep peacefully.

He sat up to the edge of the bed, slipping his hand carefully through his brown messy hair, searching for his pants with his greyish eyes, finally seeing them on the floor.

He reached to take it up and he got up to his foots, starting to walk toward the bathroom to take a refreshing shower.

Slipping his dark shorts off from his legs he approached under the shower, switching the water tub on to the cold water, the water starting to come from above him, cleaning him with this clear water that now poured on his naked body.

He enjoyed this cleansing water and he started to wipe his face with it, completely waking his mind from the rest of the relaxing sleep that filled his mind.

_Quistis what I did to you was a cowardly thing to do but I'm so confused So confused from my feelings_

His mind was waking up, the cold water making the blood go through his veins all over his body, his thoughts starting to stir and work even harder, as he thought about Quistis.

He shut the shower and took a white towel that hang on the wall, starting to dry his hair with it, brushing it against them wildly, and then he tided it around his waist, the towel hiding his lower body and legs.

Squall walked back to the bedroom where Rinoa was sleeping and he looked her resting body with fondness, truly admiring this raven haired beauty who had given him love and changed his whole live with her appearance. 

His head started to drop unconsciously down to her sleeping face and he landed a gentle kiss to her cheek, a weak smile coming to her rosy lips, as she appreciated this even when she was still sleeping. 

Just then he realized how differently he thought about these women Quistis and Rinoa, there was a difference, but still he didn't know which of them was the one for him, he didn't know and that had grown into a quite a problem now a days He knew he should make his decision, and actually he knew the answer, but he just couldn't do it

_Rinoa_

Just then there was a knock on the floor, waking Squall from his thoughts back to the reality:  
! Wake up This is Selphie! Open the door, this is very urgent

He looked the door and sighed, approaching to open it up.

When the door was open, the overacting, always so cheery person, almost jumped inside, her hands flowing in the air like she was going to fly and she started to shout with her cheery voice, which now held a tone of fear: Rinoa, Rin---

She fell in strange silence when she landed her big sparkling green eyes to Squall's half naked body, seeming to be very shocked This made him chuckle softly, looking her with his normal, cold gaze:  
What's wrong, Selphie You've never seen a man with nothing but towel on

She looked him awhile, then shook her head wildly, her brown hair moving with her head, the end of the hair pouching softly against her cheeks.

Good God that you are here! Something really awful has happened! It's about Quistis she continued with her worrying voice, her voice trailing away at the end, leaving many questions hanging in the air and waking his interest. 

What about Quistis? Come inside his concern grew from the mention of her name, and he was now showing Selphie to come inside to Rinoa's room from the corridor. He closed the door after her, turning to look at Selphie, who still seemed to be frustrated from the fear that he could well see reflected from her figure.

She is in the infirmary now, Squall It seems she has tried tried to kill herself

His eyes flew open from pure shock and then there was a soft sleepy voice of waking Rinoa coming behind him, joining to this conversation with a shocked tone too: ?! Are you sure about that, Selphie

I, I'm sorry to say I am She has cut her wrist open, and and

Now Squall stormed into the bathroom to put some clothes on and Rinoa looked after his hasty frame, before continuing her talk with Selphie as she herself sat up to the bed, starting to collect her clothes from the floor.

What has happened

Selphie looked her, feeling sad from Quistis state as she continued saying all that she knew, which was close to nothing:   
I don't know much I was in the infirmary talking with Kadowaki when Seifer came carrying her body

Squall came from the bathroom and he was wearing all his clothes on, except for his black leather jacket, and he was now putting his brown belt around his waist, looking for his jacket with his silent eyes.

She, she wasn't moving at all, and and she was all covered with her blood Squall, is she going to die

Selphie was now almost in tears, as she was pleading for Squall to say that everything was alright, but Squall just picked his jacket up from on top of the chair next to him and he approached to her shaking form, putting his jacket on.

Selphie, does anyone else know about this 

I don't think so

Me and Rinoa will go see how she is doing

She just nodded her head, biting her lips nervously she really didn't remember from being this sad in her life

You, Zell and Irvine try to hold the rumours from spreading A big fuss about this isn't going to help her, so lye if need be I will clean this whole mess after we have assurance about her well being his voice was cold and uncaring as was his appearance, when he said these words with his leader tone.

After all, he was their leader and the leader of this Garden too, there were no time for him to be sentimental over this.

Squall turned toward Rinoa, looking if she was ready to go, and she was putting her brown boots on her legs, looking up to him in silence, her eyes telling that she understood him perfectly, nodding slightly with her head.

I, I will go now and tell Zell and Irvine the orders as soon as you have information, please come tell us too because we're worried about Quisty, she is part of our gang she is our friend too after uttering these words, Selphie ran away from the room, going to search Irvine and Zell, and right after that Rinoa and Squall went together toward the infirmary, in order to meet their friend, hopefully alive

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Oh, oh, Quisty what did you do? Well it was very good thing that Seifer found you it seems he has a sixth sense or something, but was he on time? And what about Rinoa and Squall? How did they take the news from Quistis suicide tempt, are they broken, will their relationship handle whatever is going to happen?

And that Rinoa's dream this chapter had nothing from it, so was it just a simple dream that has no point at all?

Is Quistis going to die? Well, you find the answers to those questions and to many others by reading the next chapter 

Please don't make me plead for those reviews, and just lift my spirit (or mug me down) with them They make this all worth of my time, even when you flame me, because the criticism strengthens character!


	5. Shared Pain

**Author's note: **It seems that some of you aren't very pleased about Squall's behaviour and actually there were few people who thought that perhaps Rinoa had used her sorceress powers to keep Squall with her But hey, would even Rinoa be that selfish? I mean To make someone love you by using magic? 

Still the story is going on and I promise to tell you more about Squall's feelings on the future chapters, but just remember this: Things aren't always like they seem to be. Meaning, that there is going to be more things that I have to tell in this story, before you can tell how things really areAnd before I will let you go on and read this chapter, I want to remind you that I DO NOT own Squaresoft! 

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 5: **Shared Pain**

Seifer looked her resting body silently, letting his emerald eyes rest on her slightly moving figure, focusing all his concern toward her as he absentmindedly looked her chest slowly moving up and down, that gentle and relaxed breath making him hypnotised.

She was resting peacefully on this hospital bed and her face that used to be so pale had started to get some lively blush on her fair skin, as she had gotten some blood transferred into her almost empty veins.

She was tucked under a white hospital sheet, her hands laying beside her over this sheet and Seifer was sitting on a chair right beside her bedside, leaning comfortably against the chairs back, not being able to rip his thoughts away from her, nor his eyes.

_You're so stupid, Quistis Do you really think that this was going to solve all your problems?_

He once again leaned his hand toward her face in order to touch her, but then he once again retreated it away slowly, shaking his head and slipping back into his thoughts. He was so confused

_You did it because of Squall Hmph, if that isn't pathetic then what is?!_

He looked her again, feeling his breathing slowing whenever he landed his eyes on her, his heart beating slowing down, his hands starting to shake softly, his every sense filling with

_THIS IS PATHETIC, Seifer!_

He got up quickly, his mind filled with rage when he understood what he was doing to himself, doing to her.

He started to walk around this small room, slipping his hand nervously through his blond hair, trying to understand what was happening to him He was clueless and he didn't like it She hated him and he knew it perfectly

He landed his emerald eyes back to her, his fury breathing starting to calm down from her lovely sight and once again he felt himself lost, but still so hopeful He approached her sleeping form slowly and then he bit his lips softly. His hand unconsciously came down to her jaw and he caress it gently with his thump, the shivers going up his spine from this lovely connect and his heart jumping up to his clenching throat, making him aware.

She flinched slightly from this gentle caress and Seifer almost withdrew his hand from this loveliness, but when he saw her continue her silent sleep, he kept his softly trembling hand right there on her jaw, not caring anymore. that name slip from her rosy lips softly under her breath and he saw one delicate drop of tear sliding out of the corner of her closed eye, going down the contours of her face.

Seifer felt himself disappointed from hearing that name and he started to trace her cheek with his wandering hand, finally brushing that tear away and frowning slightly toward her as he whispered: Squall's not worth this, Quistis 

He retreated his hand away from her face and he started to walk toward the door that led out of this room, not once looking behind him, knowing that he should go away before it was too late

_Goodbye, Quistis... Take care_

The sliding doors shut down after him softly and he sighed heavily, turning his blond head toward Kadowaki who was sitting behind her desk, now looking toward him too, and smiling with a smile that almost soothed his soul.

She will be alright, Seifer I know she will Kadowaki said softly, these words soothing him again.

He started to walk away slowly, the metal doors in front of him sliding open, and then he said softly these words that seemed to inflict something as he walked away from her sight: Yeah, she's going to be just alright

The metal doors slid close behind him and he continued his walking along this empty corridor that led out of the infirmary to the centre of the Garden, his long grey trench coat flowing about him. 

He felt like himself again No more of that insecure that he felt whenever he was in her presence, no more of that pain He wasn't sure why he felt like that around her and it made him angry, hostile and violent

He lusted her that wasn't new, after all he was a man who had his needs, but with Quistis He didn't like her, actually he hated her so much that he was very surprised that she had this kind of effect to him That was why he felt angry He had tried to kill her and he had failedHe had tried to control her and he had failed He had tried to console her and he had failed Whatever he tried to do to her he failed from it, and that was something that he wasn't used to

He had even kissed her and the only respond he could get from her was angry protests and stinging words. Even when he knew that her words were rightful, he hated her from rejecting him like that No woman had ever rejected him and he had always gotten everything _AND_ everyone he wanted.

_Did I just think that I want her?_

Suddenly he was drifted away from these dangerous thoughts when his eyes started to focus to these approaching figures and he stopped in his steps right there. The burn of pure anger flamed his eyes, those strong emerald eyes being filled with this sudden fire as he recognised these figures being Squall and Rinoa.

Squall Leonhart! He hastened his steps again, coming quickly toward them, Rinoa and Squall stopping in their steps. Then Seifer was just few metres away from them, his eyes filled with annoyance as he still approached them quickly, his burning eyes focused on Squall.

Seifer, what are--- Squall started to say but was interrupted by this tall man that now squeezed his hands hardly into fists. You bastard He struck his fist right across his face, Squall landing backwards to the hard ground from this strong contact, Rinoa running beside him, shouting in fear: 

Seifer looked them for awhile, chuckling to himself from this _lovely'_ sight; the everyone's hero Squall and his own little housewife beside him, kneeling down to him to lick her puppy's wound like a mother wolf.

Did you came here to finish what she failed to do, Leonhart he shouted these words with despise on his mighty figures, his hands still in tight fists, waiting for his uncalled answer that didn't came.

Squall supported his weight up to his elbows, wiping his bleeding lips slowly to his right sleeve of his leather jacket, looking right toward Seifer's eyes like he was challenging him into something, a silent gleam of superiors on his greyish eyes that made Seifer only angrier.

Rinoa's form was kneeling down to Squall's left side, holding her shaking hand on his left arm, her eyes full of concern as she absorbed the red blood that run slowly down his steady jaw, from the bleeding cut on his thin lips.

She turned her brown eyes up toward Seifer's leering form, her usual warm and soft figures filled with a mix of anger and pain, as she shouted straight to his smug face: Stop that, Seifer 

He changed his emerald eyes toward her, being slightly confused from this sudden hostile coming from her mouth, but then he again laid his hot-blooded gaze toward Squall, who still laid on the floor: You did this to Quistis You and only you, Leonhart You're the guilty one this time, not me! 

Again Rinoa pierced his mighty figure with her dark eyes that now burned with unseen violence, her words were bitter and they had the tone of threat all written in them, as she shouted, pointing her finger toward the corridors behind her: This is my final warning, Seifer! _GO AWAY _

Seifer changed his burning gaze back to Rinoa, biting his lips from the annoyance he felt when his _ex-girlfriend' _was threatening him because of the words that were so truth. 

Then he felt a twinkle of despise and pity toward this weak woman, and he switched his gaze back to Squall, pointing him with his finger, his jaw clenching from anger as he shouted his final warnings: Look at that weak woman beside you and then go look at your _other_ woman Then you make the final decision and you stick with it! And whatever your pitiful decision is, I'm going to come and beat the hell out of you, Squall LeonhartYou understood

He was trying his limits and it made Rinoa irritated, but she was more fury because she knew his words were truth Why did he always have to be so right, she hated that side of him more than anything

She was just starting to fulfil her threats, when Seifer stormed out of this awful scene, his angry figure disappearing to the empty corridors. She looked after him, almost spitting curse words out of her mind but then she changed her gaze back to Squall, who started to get up slowly, his face still stained with some blood.

You're alright, Squall she tried to control her feelings and she succeed it fairly, as her voice was inflicting nothing but concern, there was no sign of anger, only soft tone of caring and love.

I'm alright, Rinoa But I don't know about him He was again up on his long legs and she started to get up too as she crawled her hands around his strong arm, still feeling scared from Seifer's words.

Squall turned his greyish eyes on her figure, her head disappeared to the depths of his armpit seeming to be like a little mouse that crawled somewhere to hide from the evil world, her raven hair was on little pools against his arm, her grip from him tightening gently as she was slightly shaking. 

Are you alright, Rinoa He landed his glowed hand gently to cares her lovely smooth tresses, and his words were genuinely concerned as was his eyes that now held a gleam of love, as he looked her lovely figure deeply, feeling her trembles against his hand and then spreading all over his body, down his spine.

He wiped some of the soft strains of her hair out of the sight of her pale face, and he tugged them gently behind her little ear, feeling the love that he felt toward her clearer than ever.

She raised her gleaming eyes up to him, her lips trembling softly as her face seemed so pale, perhaps even too pale, as she said these following words, trying to tell him that everything was alright: I'm alright, Squall I am

He looked her through for awhile, knowing that there were something wrong, but then he started to walk toward the infirmary, still keeping her close to him and leading her with him to the empty room of reception.

Then Kadowaki came from the room where Quistis was, and she raised her surprised gaze toward those two and after that she gave a sigh of shock when she saw the bleeding cut on Squall's face.

Oh my What happened? Are you alright, Squall she approached them now looking straight to the cut that Squall was now wiping with his hand, as he said with his cold tone of voice, trying to make it sound like it was nothing: It's just a little harmless scratch Nothing else.

Rinoa took her hands away from gripping his arm and she started to withdrew toward one of the chairs behind her, sitting slowly down. Squall looked toward his girlfriend, the growing concern filling his mind and face completely, as he kneeled down to her shaking form.

Her head was frowned down, her shaking hands tided around her stomach, and her soft expressions in her face was now covered with a twisting look of pain, as she started to breath frantically, her lips trembling from fear: It's my stomach

He landed his glowed hand on top of her hands that were on her stomach and he felt her trembling growing, as her eyes closed tightly, and a soft scream of pain departed from her lips that she bit so hardly, trying to control this pain.

Squall, its our baby There's something wrong with the baby These words purely shocked him and he started to quickly support her up to her feet, Kadowaki coming toward them saying to Squall as she tried to take the control: Laid her down to the examine table, Squall 

She started to search for her sterile plastic gloves and then when she found them she started to put them on her hands, going toward Rinoa's body that Squall had helped up to the table. She was twisting with pain and Kadowaki knew that the situation was very dangerous and it needed to be taken care of immediately.

She started to softly push Rinoa's stomach with her hands, trying to find the reason for this sudden pain, and Squall was holding Rinoa's hand in his and wiping her forehead with his other hand, trying to calm her down as he whispered sweet consoles into her ear, fearing the worst. 

Oh my God Squall flew his gaze toward Kadowaki, sending her a questioning glance, when she said those words.

Rinoa looked toward her too, her face still full of pain and fear from the sake of the life of her baby, and she asked quivering, knowing that it couldn't be anything good: W- What

Kadowaki looked down to the examine table, seeing the red liquid of blood sliding down it, seemingly to be coming from Rinoa's body and Squall looked it too, his eyes starting to gleam from fear that he had never before felt in his life.

This can't be good Kadowaki looked toward Squall's greyish eyes, trying to prepare him for the worst.

The baby Our baby Rinoa whispered this words slowly, feeling her pain growing, but this time it was the worst inside her aching heart that already knew what had happened.

* * * * *

**Author's note: **This was the shortest chapter I've ever written, but still it contains pretty many things in it, don't you think? I promise the next chapter is longer, because first of all there are many things I have to tell about before we can really continue our journey through the world of hate, love, war, peace, despair and shared, complicated feelings 

You will heard from me soon enough, when I update the next chapter! Goodbye, once again!


	6. End of Eternity

_Every lie contains a truth and every truth contains a lie._ **Shu, Suikoden II **

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 6: **End of Eternity**

Squall walked slowly along the circled corridor of the centre of the Balamb Garden and he turned toward the corridor that led to the silent training-centre, his intentions to go to the secret meeting place where he had an important appointment.

It was his personal affairs, as he was going there to talk with his girlfriend, who had invited him there. He felt curious to know why she wanted to meet him there, but then he felt also scared to meet her like this.

It was only a week ago, when she had the sudden painful strokes and when she had lost their baby. They hadn't talked very much about that, actually they had only been silently in each other warm and comforting embraces, not sharing even a word between them, as they were so shocked from the accident

Perhaps Rinoa thought that now was the time to talk about it and that's why she wanted him to come to the silent secret meeting place where they could talk peacefully, but still he suspected that she had something else to say to him Something that he perhaps wouldn't want to hear That was why he tried to walk slowly, but soon enough he found himself going through the doorway that led to the secret meeting place.

He took a deep breath, letting his shadowy eyes rest on this beautiful view that this open place offered to him, the Garden being seen on its superior form perfectly from here, the glowing spiral around it moving slowly on top of the big Garden as that moving spiral send relaxing winds toward his face, slightly moving his short ebony hair.

He turned his face toward one of the dark corners of this place and he found her shrugging form sitting on the floor, her arms around her knees that were up to her chest, her raven-haired head resting on top of them.

Squall approached her slowly and kneeled down to her, starting to circle his hands around her, but then she just suddenly started to get up, and passed him to the centre of this room, not saying anything.

He traced his eyes up to her as he was still kneeled down and he got up to his feet, taking a step closer to her, looking her figure in silence, seeing the tension on her that she was radiating around her form.

Her back was toward to him and she was hugging herself with her shaking arms, her little hands placed on the soft meat of her arms, hugging them close to her She seemed so lonely, lonelier than he was

He once again took a step toward her and turned her to face him. He pushed her body against himself gently, landing a simple kiss to her rosy lips that sent shivers through his body, hoping she would answer him.

She shook her head softly and started to back away from him, raising her shoulders and twisting his hands away from her waist, accidentally making their lips brush against each other in this fleeting contact, before she slipped herself away from his embrace that tried to comfort her, that tried to love her.

She turned her back toward him again, making him feel somehow abandoned Just like he had felt those so many years ago in the orphanage when Ellone had left him, and when he heard about his father who had always been so close to him but had still never taken connection to his own son. But this felt more bad, this was what he had always feared and this was why he had never let anyone close to him before he had met Rinoa Now he feared to lose her too, but this time he wasn't going to let it happen not without a fight.

He looked her softly with his greyish eyes that now held a fear of losing her for good, and he gulped softly, as he kept on staring her, his breathing slowing down gradually.

What's wrong, Rinoa? Talk to me Her form was seemingly shaking when he asked that, and then she started slowly to turn toward him, preparing herself to face his solemn figure that wanted her to say something to him.

Squall looked her as she turned slowly, still hugging herself protectively, and when their gazes finally met each other, his breath caught on his throat, as he wasn't prepared to see those wonderful dark eyes filled with heartbreaking tears. 

her voice faded as she dropped her gaze down to her boots, feeling his deep gaze upon her fragile body that had gone difficult times through The times of hurting miscarriage

Tell me, Squall Tell me everything These words were silent and it sounded like she had difficulties to ask this, and they surprised him completely off-guard.

Tell you what, Rinoa

About the day of the Seed graduation ball This time she snapped to him angrily as she raised her gaze back to him quickly. He was still confused but he knew that she wasn't stupid and that she already knew what had happened but she wanted to hear it from him, she needed to hear it from him so she could do her final decision. 

After our fight about Quistis, you went to see her, didn't you she finally asked this in a voice that demanded an answer and she felt her heartbeat bouncing wildly against her chest as she looked his figure with her hostile eyes, waiting for a straight answer to her straight question. 

Squall nodded his head slowly; there were no reason to lie to her anymore.

she tried to courage him continue, even when she knew that she wouldn't like what he was going to say, and this time she felt the tears, that she so tried to keep inside her, sliding painfully down her cheeks.

I kissed her he frown his face down, feeling her crying eyes look up to him with disappointment reflecting from them. Rinoa, I never he tried to explain himself as he came toward her, trying to take her into his gentle grasp, as he wanted to comfort her when he saw her eyes filling with more tears. She backed away shaking her head so her raven hair bounced on her shivering shoulders, and she just said coldly, not wanting to feel his touch on her, as she knew she couldn't bear that right now: Just continue please

He looked her for awhile, feeling his own eyes burning with tears, as he understood what he had done to her. He wanted to make it up to her so badly So badly that it hurt his very soul. 

He still kept his broken gaze on her, seeing her biting her lips hardly as she tried to hold her breaking coulisse up, not wanting him to see how much she just wanted to cry all out, but he knew that she was broken, as he saw those tears sliding down her face so slowly, and he just wanted to hold her close and to stop their hurtful coming.

I asked her to come with me to the graduation ball and then then I kissed her he heard his words straining and quivering and that was something that his strong voice had never done He was truly hurting and he didn't know what to think or say, so his words were unstable as he was too.

But as soon as I went away from her room I felt so guilty and ashamed about it and I just wanted to go back to that moment and tell myself not to kiss her he tried to explain himself, but then he stopped again when he looked her and saw her expressions coming tougher, like she wasn't interested to hear his empty explains. She didn't care to hear them.

I went to my room and found you there You looked so sad and I just wanted to hold you, Rinoa Then you told me that--- his words strained again, as he wasn't sure if he should say it, but she understood what he was trying to say and she just nodded her head slowly saying softly under her weighted tears: You can say it, Squall

He stopped for a second again, before continuing: --- You told me you were pregnant I- I was so happy to hear it Our baby was going to be the prove of our love and just then I knew I wanted to devote my whole life to you To you, me and the baby To our family. 

But you love Quistis You do, don't you she finally drew his eyes into a gaze with her as she asked this question that had tormented her mind for a long time already.

He went completely silent, only proving her that she was right, and then he continued, not knowing what his feelings truly was toward Quistis: I do love her, but I love you and that's all that matters, Rinoa My feelings for Quistis are complicated and I haven't yet discovered their true meaning but I don't want to discover them then he stopped again and continued silently: I love you, Rinoa I know I do And what I feel toward Quistis doesn't matter

She looked him deeply, some far part of her mind saying that she should forgive him, but then she finally knew what to do and she was sure that it was the right decision Rightful to everyone

Squall was trembling softly when Rinoa started to come toward him slowly, putting her arms around him. He felt a sigh of relieve going through his body, as he had finally told her everything It felt good to talk things through and that was something that Squall had avoided doing all his life.

She pressed herself against him, feeling his hands enfold her into his embrace as she brushed her lips gently against his before she backed slightly, starting to trace the scar with her finger that went across his forehead down to his nose, her touch sending twinkles up his spine.

This scar It was made by Seifer she took his hand in hers and leaded his hand to her chest, right to the place where her bounding heart was, before she continued: But this scar on my heart was made by you 

He was shocked from these words and he just looked her silently, feeling his eyes burning with tears again as he knew what she was trying to do now. She took a step back and now she looked straight toward his greyish eyes with her dark ones, saying softly these words that were meant to courage him to live his life like she thought he had always wanted: The baby is death, so there is nothing that would stop you from starting your life with her I'm going away too, so I'm not a burden to you, Squall I don't want to see you ever again, you understand her words were sure and there were no hint of regret, but her eyes told otherwise. 

Those dark brown eyes were filled with tears and they were desperate as she looked to his cold-blue eyes, before she turned her back to him and ran away.

Squall looked after her, his eyes filled with tears and his mind filled with confusion, as he still didn't knew what to think from everything He didn't understand his feelings, but now the only thing that mattered to him was to go after her and to stop her from going away from him for eternity He started to run as fast as he could after her.

He ran through the training centre, the green plants passing his sight as he tried to see her figure, he ran and ran, and then he finally were on the corridor that leaded to the Garden's centre and he could see her figure disappearing behind the corner, and he shouted, not caring about the people who were walking on these corridors: ! Wait

She didn't wait up for him and then when he had passed to this corridor's end he looked around in strange confusion when he couldn't see her There were so many people, but she was nowhere to be seen She had just disappeared

_Rinoa Don't go away_

~ Three months later ~

The commander's working office was very big and it had beautiful green plants around the room, not too much but just enough so the room looked lively. There was a really big window that served a refreshing view, behind the dark wooden table that had some pencils, papers, phone and some more of things that came handy when doing paperwork and other work that must be done. 

This one beautiful paperweight was on the table too. It was a beautiful bird completely made from crystal glass, and there were a dedication scratched on the bottom of it with beautiful little golden letters. 

He had gotten it from Rinoa, right after the day when he had became commander, and right now he was looking it again, remembering that day with fondness, knowing that those days were over.

So, what should we do, Commander Leonhart This girl's voice was sweet and playful, when she said this to the broody young man who's short brown, almost silver grey hair, was messed up, some of the hairs covering his face slightly and also his greyish eyes that held a piercing gaze.

He shifted uncomfortably on his chair and landed this bird back to the table, looking toward this brown haired girl, seeing her smile spreading even more, as she knew that he didn't like to be called as that.

A grey haired, plump man came toward these two now, putting his arms around himself as he started to say, softly laughing to himself from this sight: Xu, don't you tease Squall anymore You know well that he doesn't like to be called with that name

Xu raised her pale green eyes toward this old man, who was like a father to her, and she smiled, saluting him by raising her hand to her forehead and straightening her back: Good morning, Headmaster Cid. 

Cid had his usual red sweater waistcoat on top of his white long sleeved shirt and he had a dark tie on, like always, and he had dark trousers. Well, what do you think about this situation about Galbadian Garden, Squall? He walked closer to Squall's work desk, this time sounding serious again as he reminded them all why they had this meeting in the first place. 

Squall got up from his chair and moved to look out of his work office's big window that gave a breathtaking view from this beautiful place of nature that the Balamb Garden offered, and he sighed, keeping his back toward Cid and Xu, who looked at him, waiting for his opinion: These can be just rumours but I think we should go and confirm that by ourselves. 

There had been a rumour spreading around Galbadian and Balamb that told that the Galbadian Garden had started its own military plans by making new nuclear weapons and everyone knew what that would mean. It would mean that the world could once again be in war, but this time it would be started by the humans. 

They had tried to contact Galbadian Garden, but they hadn't got any answer from them, and that if nothing was suspicious, as the Gardens had always worked close together and they kept no secrets between them. Trabia Garden had also tried to contact them, but with no avail. 

As we all know, the rumours usually contains some kind of truth Not that I believe that Galbadian would be starting a some kind of battle, not to mention a worldwide war, but--- his voice strained away and he turned back to Cid and Xu, before continuing, locking his determined gaze with them both: --- We haven't heard of them for awhile and they haven't answered to our signals so its just a good thing to send a patrol there just in case. 

Cid nodded his head to Squall, signalling his approval, and Xu started immediately to write these orders to the notepad she had in her hand, making sure she wrote everything up with her little and tidy handwriting.

So, who do you want to send there? she asked as she kept on writing, waiting for him to order the crews.

Headmaster Cid Squall turned to the older man, catching his attention, before continuing: The group will have five SeeDs. One experienced in charge and four other members. You decide who they are and then give them the orders.

He nodded his head again and then asked: And what are the orders?

He seemed to think the orders awhile, before he told them calmly: They will go to the Galbadian Garden to check how the things are around there. They can go inside there if the leader thinks it is necessary but they should avoid any havoc. If there really is something weird going on there, I'm sure they will find it out just by going there. 

He paused for a second before continuing: Tell them to contact us frequently through this mission, so we know how things are going. The detonation is tomorrow morning 

Squall turned to Xu now: 

she raised her gaze from the papers in her hands to him, waiting for the orders.

Detect the Galbadian Garden's current location code from the map and feed the signals to the crew's detectors. Make sure that everyone of the five SeeDs will get one.

And what about you, Squall You're going there too, right? Xu was truly surprised that Squall wasn't going to be the leader of this mission and she asked this, wanting to make sure that she had understood him right.

He looked her with his usual cold gaze, his expressions steady as he answered this short and simply answer: 

He walked away from the room, his stern image fading to the light shadows of the corridor, leaving Xu and Cid look after him, Xu's pale eyes staring after him with confusion in her eyes.

Well let's go on with the preparations Cid turned to the work desk, taking the pile of papers that had all the information considering this mission and Xu turned to him, saying with a frown: Don't you think that Squall is acting somehow strangely, I mean He isn't going to participate this mission That's not like him.

Cid turned to this girl, saying with a tone that told that he understood Squall perfectly: These past three months, he has never left away from this office and he has worked days and nights It's only fair that he takes a break, don't you think 

Xu bit her lips softly, changing her gaze to the floor, sighing: The work has been the best way for him to drown his sorrows It's been three months when Rinoa left

Cid looked her softly, knowing that this break was going to do just good for Squall. Rinoa wasn't coming back and Cid knew Squall understood that. 

Squall got deep wounds from her leaving, but he was strong and he had gone this kind of things through when he was just a child and he was going to get through this too.

* * * * *

Quistis walked down the silent and empty corridors of the Balamb Garden. She had her dark SeeD-uniform on, the one that she usually wore when she kept classes, and she had her long brown boots on her long legs, caressing her legs with their smooth and soft brown leather. 

She had her golden blond hair up, few strains of her long front hair landing down her perfect face, framing their beauty, and the end of these front hairs settled down to the upper curves of her breasts.

She was coming from the cafeteria, where she had ate her late breakfast, and now she was just walking around aimlessly, not really knowing where to head.

After her suicide attempt about four months ago, she was temporally laid off from her position as one of the Garden's instructors, but now she had gotten the post back to herself, as she had proven being one of the best instructors and fighters in Balamb. 

There were conditions of course. She had to go visit a psychiatrist at least once in a month and she got only few classes in the beginning, but if there weren't any problems, then she would have her teacher licence completely back, and that was something that she was truly waiting for.

She hadn't realise how much she had missed being as instructor, but now these past days, even when she had only two hours a day, she had noted how much it really meant to her.

After a long walk, she found herself walking past the training centre and her head was filled with many thoughts of her future life, thinking what she was going to do with her life that desperately needed another meaning than just teaching. 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when she heard voices of fighting from the training centre and she turned her head toward the corridor that led to these voices. She just looked toward there, thinking who it might be.

She walked slowly toward this voice of gasps and low groans, and she slowly peeked behind the corner carefully, laying her hands to the cold stonewall, feeling herself very cautious from spying like this.

Then her blue eyes landed to the most wonderful picture she had ever seen in her life and her breath was suddenly taken away from her as her jaw dropped slowly down.

It was a man who was training with his gunblade, his well-trimmed arms shoving, as he had thrown his jacket to aside. He was swinging his gunblade through the air, the sharp blade cutting the invincible air around him, making weak slashing voices. 

His muscles were tense whenever he swung the blade and then they relaxed again when he dropped the blade down, still holding his firm hold from it.

His brown hair was tangled with animal sweat, his silent face holding a stern look as the sweat drops slid down them, his whole body being covered with this burning sweat.

She knew he was strong and his health was beyond perfect, his physical abilities were one of the best, thanks to the hours of training that he had luckily gone through.

His muscles were absolutely amazing, those tight peaces of meat clenching muscularly in a way that draw the admiring gazes toward their sweating surface The sight was just breathtaking as ever.

_Squall, you're so_

She hadn't saw him stopping his fighting exercises and now he was raising his gaze slowly up, piercing her spying figure with his greyish eyes, and she suddenly backed away against the cold wall, making a stumbling voice that most certainly told him that someone was there.

Who is it he asked this loudly, perfectly knowing that there was someone, and his voice was somehow demanding as he was looking toward these shadows, waiting for the figure step to his sight.

_I can't just stand here Hell_

She slowly turned to look at him and she took a deep breath almost as preparing herself, and she truly hoped that he wouldn't saw the light blush that now crept up her face, as she was embarrassed from being caught from spying him.

It's just me she walked toward him, seeing his face held a look of surprise. His fast breathing slowed down, as he kept his gaze on her lovely silhouette and sighed, almost as he had ever said that name before: 

She looked straight to his eyes, feeling herself trembling softly from this gaze they held for each other. That silent and deep gaze, that drew their souls toward each other, and they didn't share any words for awhile, as that gaze told them everything that they needed to know right now. 

How are you doing he asked this slowly, not being sure how to talk to this woman. He had never been sure how to talk to her as she wasn't sure how to talk to him.

I'm doing much better. Thank you from asking

_Why am I thanking him_

That's good

Still they looked each other deeply. Only standing there, not sharing any word for awhile, both of them searching their voice, their future

I- I heard about Rinoa I'm sorry, Squall she finally said this, feeling her voice coming back to her.

He looked down to the ground, searching for his towel that was on top of the green grass, and he picked it up to his hands, starting to wipe some of the sweat he had on his face, before saying, avoiding her blue eyes: It's alright

Again the depressing silence landed between them and Quistis just looked him, feeling her mind straining into other thoughts, as he looked him with her cornflower shaded eyes, being drawn to the lovely sight of him.

He was wiping his head from sweat and then he started to move the towel to his muscled arms, wiping them from the burning sweat too, before he started to say, this time locking his gaze with her and keeping it up: I We need to talk There is so much for me to say to you

As I've got many things to say to you too she said this softly, knowing that there were many things that they needed to talk through, and some of the topics weren't so easy to talk about.

This is the first time we have met in almost four months, Squall... Things have changed

_Then why am I still hopelessly in love with this man who has given me so much pain?_

You want to talk now he asked this softly, not being sure how to react to her words so far away from his reach.

She looked him deeply, taking a breath before she shook her head softly.

I can't talk now, Squall I've was just going to see Seifer

_What did I say?!_

Let's talk later then, alright he was surprised from her answer, deciding that she said it because she wasn't ready to talk now not yet.

Yeah, let's do that, Squall These words were just coming from her. She didn't thought what she was saying and she felt like hitting herself from saying no to this attempting offer of spending time with Squall.__ _Am I stupid!?_

He still looked her for awhile in silence, his eyes asking her for forgiveness, before he picked his jacket from the ground, starting to walk to the depths of the training centre's green jungle.

She looked after him as long as she could see his back, but when he had finally disappeared from her sight, she sighed angrily, turning on her heels and starting to walk toward the elevator hastily, heading to her room.

_I'm not going to go see Seifer! Where the hell did that come anyway?! I hate me!_

* * * * *__

**Author's note: **I LOVE the next chapter, I just love it and I hope that I can write another chapter like it someday again! Did I catch you're attention? Yes, the next chapter is something special, first of all I can finally write the scene that I've planned inside my twisted mind for GOD knows how long! And the other thing is that I've always loved the main idea that the next chapter contains, so you just wait and see I'm coming back here and update this story soon enough!

Goodbye again and thank you from the lovely reviews, I love them and I love you guys!


	7. Our Dreams Within

**Author's note: Alright, I can finally update this again! That is good, right…?**** I'm sorry that it took longer than was necessary, but hey… Here it is! The seventh chapter of Shared Feelings…!**

(Oh, you remember me promising a great chapter…Well actually… I'm sorry, but this isn't the chapter I love… And actually I think this chapter sucks… Don't know why, but that's my opinion… The next chapter is what I meant by a great chapter…)

Shared Feelings 

Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 7: **Our ****Dreams Within**

She walked calmly, not thinking where she was heading. Her steps were slow, taking her toward the empty corridor where SeeDs' private rooms were located. She was heading toward Seifer's room, slowly but surely. 

She didn't want to go there, but still she wanted to. She was angry, but still she felt something strange inside her, something that she hadn't felt for a long time. Something that she had never felt before, something that she had waited for so long. 

She was stranger inside her own mind and she didn't understand her thoughts or her dreams.

She wanted to understand but still she didn't want to.

_I'm not making sense at all…_

She still walked toward his room's door, finding herself thinking of him even more. His proud, almost smug face appeared to be lingering inside her every thought, inside her every sense, making her aware. 

Whenever she tried to ignore these persistent thoughts, she found herself even deeper inside these dangerous corners of her mind. She was waiting… Waiting for what? She didn't know.

I'm waiting for him… 

She shook her head in disbelieve.

That's ridiculous! I'm not waiting for him…! How can I…? 

She found her heart racing up to her throat from these thoughts and it made her confused.

She was now standing in front of this wooden door of his dorm and she took a deep relaxing breath. Her hands were shaking, when she started to knock the door gently, she was really nervous. She didn't know why she felt like this and she hated that. 

She knocked again. No respond.

"Seifer… It's me… Quistis…" She knocked once again, but didn't get any reply, only silence. She retreated her hand away to her chest and looked the door with awaiting gaze, but when there were no sign of live, she started to get away, letting a deep sigh of relieve out of her chest.

Good… He isn't there… Really good… 

But then the door creaked open behind her and her body immediately stiffened up as she stopped in her steps. 

Slowly she turned her gaze to look to the door, readying for seeing that smug blond on the doorway, but she saw nothing, only the door that was now wholly opened up, inviting her to come into the kingdom of dump that she was sure to find from _his_ room. 

She slowly walked toward the opened door, preparing herself for the worst.

Oh Hyne… Where am I getting myself into…? 

She had her azure eyes shut when she came inside his room and then she opened them slowly, letting out a soft sigh of surprise when she found his room being the cleanest room she had ever seen. His room from all the people…

He was standing in front of his bed and he was reaching down to it, his tall back lowered down, his arms extended toward the bed. The usual long grey trench coat traced his tall figure, the long coat giving him a superior look that made her only more wordless. 

Shutting the door softly behind her, she took a long trembling breath, her every sense unconsciously readying for what was going to happen next.

"Um, Seifer…" she started slowly, not knowing what to say to this tall man that had his back to her. He didn't even respond to her and she felt like she was only air to him. _Is he angry to me…?_

She started to get anxious, not liking this silent treatment he was giving her. 

She took a daring step toward him, trying to go on: "I just wanted to---" peeking carefully behind his broad shoulders, her voice strayed off, as she finally saw what he was doing. He had a suitcase on the bed and he was placing one of his black shirts neatly on top of the other selected stuff he had in it. 

Still he was saying nothing and he just kept on packing, ignoring her completely.

"You're going to go away…?" This time she was able to caught his attention.

He shut the suitcase and placed it on the floor, right next to his bed. Then finally turning to her, he locked his deep green eyes with her wonderful blue pools, his strong gaze not wavering even for a second.

"You don't want me to leave?" There were hint of betraying doubt in his rich tone of voice, as he knew that the idea of her mourning after him was absurd… totally bizarre. 

Falling her blue eyes down to the floor, she stood there in front of his pressing gaze, keeping all her words inside her mind. She didn't know what to say… 

Still he kept on staring her, his eyes piercing through her. 

After a silent moment, he shook his head slowly, some of his spun golden locks of front hair dropping down to his face, before he said softly under his breath: "I didn't think so…" 

Wearily her blue eyes found their way back to his shadowed figure and she thought that she saw a hint of pain in his rough coulisse. His silent pain that no one understood. A pain that she didn't understood.

Suddenly their eyes met again and this time she registered something from the depths of his deep green eyes. Something so beautiful. His gaze was different than before and she didn't know how to react to it. She didn't know wetter to be angry to him or to let herself feel free. 

But then suddenly she felt embarrassed. 

"I'm away only for a day… in a SeeD mission, that is…" It seemed this gaze affected him too, as he now dropped his eyes, letting these words quiver out of his drying mouth. 

This made a little smile crawl up to the sweet corner of her lips. He was uneasy around her now… Usually it was other way around. 

"Well… That's good…" She really meant it, but he didn't believe her.

He searched her amazing azure eyes from answers and somewhere deep within them, she held something very deep and meaningful, which he couldn't put into words. 

Why she had come here was still beyond him, and looking into her eyes didn't give any answers either. 

It only made it more complicated to understand. 

Would she really be that weak to seek comfort from Seifer? Did she really think she could find it from him? Whatever she was searching, Seifer had always thought she would find it from Squall, not from him. 

This was an interesting turn of events…

Appalling chuckle left from his mouth, ripping the air with its sharp contemptuous tone, dragging her back to reality. Again, he was the one in charge, and she felt tensed from his dominating presence.

"Oh, cut the crap, Instructor… You don't need to be so fucking friendly toward me…" These words came from him so simply, making her slightly angry. 

How could he be so strict, so uncaring toward her, when she had finally signalled to him that she didn't hate him. Well, not so much like he thought she did. 

"Why did you come here anyway?" He was still acting like himself. Like the arrogant bastard, his trademark aspect. 

She tried to search her mind from the abstract reason why she had come here. She couldn't find it, as her real intentions were still hazy even to herself… 

"Ever after the SeeD graduation ball, we hadn't met… So I came here because I needed to---" her words drifted away again. She was still searching.

_I needed to… what…?_

"You forgot what you were saying?" He was mocking her once again, but this time she let it be…  

"No…" she shook her head reluctantly, trying to buy herself some precious time to clear her misty thoughts.

But it seemed like he wasn't going to give her that time.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Spit it out." he rolled his emerald eyes in exasperated frown, mentally pushing her to hasty her brainwork.

He definitely wasn't a man with lots of patience, and she knew it perfectly. And this only made harder for her to confront him, to tell her reasons for coming to him.

Her sudden inability to speak made him smile a grin that lightened his image with sexy mischief, and it made her strangely nervous and vulnerable. 

She hated him from the effect that this smile had on her. She hated herself from letting it affect her.

"I needed to thank you…" finally sighing this, she dropped her gaze away from him, surrendering into submission. 

For awhile she could focus on her breathing now, not needing to keep her heavy shielding up that was meant to stop anyone come close. For once she could just let all go.

"To thank me…" He was truly surprised. Quistis, the almighty instructor thanking him… from what? 

Her always so uneven words had really struck him this time. 

"Thank me…? From what exactly?" he crooked an eyebrow, his face becoming suspicious as he stood there silently waiting for her answer. An answer, that he was sure, would strike him again with their unique unison.

Now her calm eyes looked up to his face, detecting for any reaction. Then finally ready, she started to say softly, her voice uneasy. It was only matter of time, before her words would broke down again: "You saved me… You saved me from myself. Even when I thought that I was ready to die then, I appreciate the new change for life… Thank you… I… I didn't---" 

She clenched her small hand into tight fist, landing it on her chest and taking a deep nervous breath. 

Quistis was appearing to search her words again, but he didn't let her finish that thought. He was too fascinated from this new side of her that he was just now looking. This sweet, nervous, even slightly embarrassed Quistis, who now stood in front of him, her eyes landed to the flat floor of his room. 

He came closer to her cooing form, looking down to her closely and then finally, in a moment that felt like an eternity to her, he attached his hand inside her fist that was still landed to her chest. 

She felt gooseflesh rising up to her skin, as she realised how close he was now. For a moment, even if it was a fragment of seconds, she enjoyed his presence. This warmth. But Quistis was also aware how dangerous it was to feel like this from Seifer. She knew it was dangerous to let him come this close, as she didn't know if she would be able to push him away...  

If she wanted to push him away…

Oh, he had no idea how much this affected her. How much she just wanted to surrender… She was feeling suddenly restless and nervous. 

And this was just one of the feelings his presence provoked inside her. 

Landing his other hand to her soft jaw, he caressed her jawline gently, making her flinch slightly. But still she didn't retreat, but instead she surprised him by leaning into his soft touch. This made him only smile. He didn't understand the deepness of this react. But then again, neither did she.  

Seifer lifted her jaw gently up, forcing her to look directly into his emerald eyes: "I thought you wanted to thank me from something else…"

Now she was confused again.

"From what…?"

"Well… you know…" He moved his hand from her soft jaw to touch her silky hair, letting her long hair slip through his fingers, looking them carefully. 

She wasn't stopping him from coming closer and it made her nervous and angry to herself. Why wasn't she stopping him…?

"No, I don't…" She really didn't understand where he was going with this. 

His fingers kept on wandering, and this time he gently brushed her delicate neckline with two fingers, and she could feel his body coming closer, his warmth surrounding her slowly.

He chuckled, this time waving his gaze to her eyes as he said softly under his pressing breath: "Let me jog your memory then…"

He started slowly to drop his face down to hers. Their eyes were locked and a wicked smile graced his lips. 

She was lost… Hypnotised from this deep gaze, from this moment. 

But when she felt his warm breathing that now twinkled against her rosy lips, it made her aware how close he was to her now. If she had only known how much he wanted this, she would have let him kiss her. But the mere idea of him using her newfound weakness was far stronger not to notice. 

She was sure that he was just playing with her and that was something she wouldn't tolerate.   

Barely before his lips would have touched her, she finally understood what was abounding to happen and so she pushed him away, angry protests suddenly arising from her mouth, her eyes now flaming from disgust.

She hadn't even realised how much she had used her powers to knock him away. Just a gentle push should've been enough, but instead of that, she had shoved him off with amazing amount of power. 

He fell right down to his bed that was behind him and the soft mattress on it softened his harsh landing just perfectly. _Good… _she thought, as she didn't want him to get hurt, but as soon as she saw the smirk on his face again, she retreated her words, now hoping that he would get a bruise. A big one…

But no… Even his ego seemed to be unscathed.    

He was on his back on the bed, his head leaned down to the big pillow and he was now laughing hoarsely. His laugh was arrogant and it made her boil even more.

Her blue eyes narrowed into angry slits as she looked down to his laughing form, still not understanding what was so funny about this. She was angry to herself from letting him come so close. She was angry to him from trying to lead her into something he didn't want. 

That, if she had wanted it, was completely irrelevant. 

She was now trying to gather herself up, and blaming him was the best way to do that. The best way to wave all the attention away from her sudden need to let him take her over.

"What the Hell was that, Seifer?!"

He just wanted to tease her, to push her over the dangerous edge, where she was now balancing between the deep pit and the save ground. She had almost lost her balance too, but now she was going to be more careful with this man. 

Only one reckless action and she would lose. No, she wasn't going to let him win…Not again…

His laugh started to calm down slowly and he raised his weight up to his elbows. Tilting his head to his right side, he looked her through, the cocky laugh still remaining on his delighted features.  

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight from her right leg to left, making her hips slant slightly to her left side. And to his satisfaction, he could now perfectly see those sexy curves of her under the stiff SeeD-uniform she wore. 

He checked her out with his playful eyes, those green emeralds sliding up and down on her body. And even when he admitted her having a sexy body, her face was the one thing that always captured his eyes.

Yes, there was absolutely nothing you could complain about her face. Or well, perhaps one thing… Her mouth… She used it for shouting too much. He had discovered a much better way to use them… 

He chucked a bit now, this time meeting her fury gaze as he started to say playfully, but still meaningfully, patting the empty space beside him on this quite wide bed: "Oh come here, Quistis… We both know you want it…"

It didn't take long for her to respond to this.

"What…!" She couldn't believe this man. He had no limits at all and not enough sense to stop when the weather was still clear.

She still looked him, her eyes having the mix of growing angriness and pure shock. 

The sight of this handsome blond laying on the bed, offering her a blissful side beside him, was disturbingly astonishing and desirable and she had a hard time from trying to wipe that sight out of her mind.

Now biting lips with her clenching teeth, she tried to stop these thoughts from messing her mind, but when she saw that same mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, and seeing that he was satisfied from the react he had gotten out of her, she couldn't help herself from cracking up.

This time shouting abruptly to him, she threw her hands to the air, totally giving up: "And to think that I came here to thank you…! I am a total idiot…!"

Without another word, she stormed out of his room with wide steps, leaving him laughing onto his bed. 

He had really gotten to her and he knew it.

Trying to control his laugh for a minute, he started to get up from the bed, shouting after her with delighted voice, the laugh still ringing from his voice as he started to ran after her: "I'm sorry, Quistis… Come back…"  

Passing to the corridor and looking it through, he could now see her slim figure walking down this empty corridor, and he quickly started to follow her, trying to stop her from running away.

"Come on, Quistis… Stop…" It was just few metres away from her room's door when he had finally caught up with her, and he now slowed his pace a little, waiting some kind of react from her.

And there it came, very loudly and very angrily…

"Or what, Seifer!?" she turned hastily, bursting these annoyed words that made him stop on his steps right there. 

They stood there, facing each other, their eyes locked, and just then his smile wavered away. He hadn't realised how beautiful those eyes really were. 

Now silently whispering, he broke the silence…

"…Or I will kiss you…"

Her breathing stopped from shock as did his.

Had she heard him right? Had HE heard himself right…?

For a while he was sure she would slap him, but the react was far softer than that. It was something he hadn't been prepared for.

The soft curve of her lips started to tremble softly and her eyes had a soft gaze in them, looking up to him. She was wordless, her breathing deep and slow. 

He felt lost now too. He was lost into her eyes, gazing down to her, feeling himself shocked from her sweet react. 

He desperately needed to kiss her, to feel her lips on his and to taste her lips with his. He had never before felt like this…

It took some time for her to regain her composure, before she again turned her back to him, starting to go to her room.

But this time he wasn't going to let her go away. Not after that…

She took a shocked gasp for air, as she felt him pulling her into his warm embrace. Her body bumped softly against his and she was just about to pull herself away.

But when she saw his react from this closeness, a trembling and deep sight coming from his mouth, she couldn't help herself from not leaving. She felt suddenly content from his react. He wanted her. She was sure about it. 

Her stunned gaze met his absent eyes, feeling breathless from their softness.

"Seifer…" she murmured with strange expressions in her face.

He wasn't doing anything, only looking down to her, holding her with soft touch. She could have easily retreated from him, but she didn't.

She was driven by a need… By a need to touch him… Even when she feared the consicueses of this feeling, she couldn't deny it now… Not now when he was so close to her. 

He gasped a little, as she laced her arms behind his neck, and he tightened his hold from her, fearing that she was going to disappear. 

Not thinking even a second more, she started slowly to pull his face down to hers, now feeling his warm and deep breath landing on her trembling lips. 

"Quistis…" 

Leaning to her, he finally sealed this hollow space between them. His lips covered hers gently, and there they stopped. 

Absorbing this contact, cherishing this moment, they were still. 

Even if it was just a fleeting contact of their lips, it sent shivers through them.  

Finally relaxing, he started to move his lips tenderly against her soft ones. She started to respond to him, leaning her trembling body into his, sighing with pleasure. 

This made him slide his hands down the curves of her back, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Sparkles burst through them, their bodies slowly brushing against each other, demanding for more… 

There was no trace of demand or fiery like that one night. This time he kissed her so tenderly, so slowly… It was utterly wonderful… 

And that was what scared her the most… No… She couldn't do this… Her heart wouldn't stand to get broken anymore, as it was still getting healed. 

She had to stop this, before it would be too late. Before he would break her heart.  

She stopped the kiss, feeling tears streaming slowly down her face. His lips were still stroking hers gently, reluctantly letting them slip away from his. 

He didn't want to let go. Didn't want to let her escape again…

"Seifer… I…" murmuring this with shut eyes, she backed away, the warmness of her body against his fading away, being replaced by hurting coldness.

He was starting to get worry, as he saw the painful tears escaping from her. Never before had she felt so vulnerable, than under this worried gaze. 

"Quistis…?" the way he whispered her name, his voice twinkling with emotions, made more tears to her closed eyes.

Not saying anything else, she turned. Not even once opening her eyes toward him, she left him behind. She went to her room. The door closed. He was alone. But only this time, he hated this empty feeling.

Breathing heavily, he tried to gather himself up. 

"What did I do…?" He just stood there, all alone with his thoughts.

"I kissed her… again…?" He was confused.

"What's wrong with me…?" No answer.

"I shouldn't kiss her… I have to stop this nuisance… I don't want to kiss her…" He was lying to himself and he knew it.

"She… kissed me…" There it came. Even if it was hesitant, he was satisfied.

He had broken her cold exterior. Melted it in a way he had never imagined to be possible. He felt his own heart slowing down, his mind still trying to stop him from falling. From falling and hurting… But it was already too late.  

Just few steps and then he opened her room's door. She hadn't lock it… It was a good sign… 

His already shallow breathing stopped to his clenching throat, when he landed his eyes on her figure. Stepping into the dark room, he let these dark shadows land on his figure. 

There wasn't much light, but just enough for him to see her. He closed the door softly behind him, the little source of light coming from the corridor through the opened door, faded away. Now the only light was the shy shines of the sun, that one of her window was emitting. 

Her ragged breathing was enough to tell him she was crying. 

And there he looked her figure, not being able to say anything. She was showered with this soft light, the highlights following her body's curves. She was like an angel, and this wasn't the first time he had thought this either. 

Again he had lost his arrogance. He had lost his agony. He knew she was the reason for this change and he feared this feeling that conquered his mind slowly. 

He wanted to blame her from everything, wanted to heavy her with the same burden that he had. But he found himself incapable to do that. There had been a day, when he was able to torment her, to intently hurt her, but now… He just wanted to give her everything she really deserved… But he wasn't sure if he would be the one to give her that.   

She still had her back on him, and he could see her form shaking softly. She was crying, she didn't need to turn toward him, as he already knew how heartbreaking the sight of her crying those delicate tears was.

"Quistis…" he touched her shoulders with his comforting hand, feeling her shoulders shrug from the deep breaking sight that went through her.

She turned to him, backing away so he wouldn't touch her. She couldn't stand to feel his touch now, as she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Raising her eyes up to him, she took a deep breath, gathering all her strength as she straightened her back, trying to act like everything was all right.

He looked down to her hands, finding that familiar piece of clothe hanging there. He had totally forgotten that she had it. 

Their eyes were locked again as he still tried to approach her. 

"Just take the jacket, Seifer…" She flinched away from him, now holding the dark SeeD jacket in front of him, signing him to take it back.

"That kiss… or whatever you call it---" She shook her head and then continued: "It was a terrible mistake and it must not happen ever again, you understand…?"

What did she say. Did she mean that he had made that kiss up inside his mind, that he had fantasised her sweet moan, her sweet trembling, and her body's movements against his. That he had made all that up. 

No she couldn't mean that.

"Take this…" he looked the jacket that she still held in front of him. 

"And go away…"

He locked his gaze with her. Her eyes were still gleaming from tears, but she was having no troubles from saying this. Not even a sign that would tell him, she wasn't really meaning this. 

Rage filled his senses quickly, making him look her angrily. Why did he even care… she was still in love with Squall, why else would she be doing this? He was mad now… She shouldn't have this kind of affect to him.

He opened the door vividly, walking away from her and not looking behind him. He closed the door harshly behind him, the halls echoing loudly.

She heard his fury steps for awhile, before they faded away again.

Still she stood there, the jacket on her hands, her heart bouncing wildly. She stood there silently, being confused from the mix of feelings roaming inside her. 

He was gone now… So… Why didn't she feel good again…? This was what she wanted… Right?

"Am I stupid…!" she spit this to herself, throwing the jacket to the floor, before she left away from her room, heading toward his room again. 

* * * * *

**Author's note: Yes… Finally… A chapter that had the elements of Queifer… **

I hope you liked reading this chapter and I'm sorry from leaving you hanging, but I just thought that I should cut this chapter into two pieces and well… this was the perfect place to do it.

I'm not quite satisfied from this chapter. It just hadn't that something that good chapter should have… But still, I hope you keep on reading this story, even when this chapter sucked…

Please R&R and tell me what you think of this story this far.

(Actually the next chapter has the goodies that I mentioned on the chapter six, so just be patient…)


	8. Surrendering

**Author's note: **Oh goodie, goodie! Finally I wrote it. 

I've waited to write this chapter from the very beginning and I'm happy to say that I'm quite satisfied from this chapter. 

Yeah, I know that there must be million grammatical errors and such, but forgive me! English is my _third_ language Not second or first, and this is my first attempt from writing a long story in English So don't let the errors bug you too much But I do appreciate it when you buzz me from them. Especially when they are major ones! 

**Warning: **This story is now rated **R**, basically because of the mild sexual content of this chapter **LEMON **alert is for this chapter only, so don't freak down, I think you can skip this chapter if you don't want to read it 

Still I recommend you read this, there's nothing vulgar and I think it's written pretty tastefully. 

****

**Shared Feelings**

Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 8: **Surrendering**

Rage filled his senses quickly, making him look her angrily. Why did he even care she was still in love with Squall, why else would she be doing this? He was mad now She shouldn't have this kind of affect to him.

Seifer opened the door vividly, walking away from her and not looking behind him. He closed the door harshly behind him, the halls echoing loudly.

Quistis heard his fury steps for awhile, before they faded away again.

Still she stood there, the jacket on her hands, her heart bouncing wildly. She stood there silently, being confused from the mix of feelings roaming inside her. 

He was gone now So Why didn't she feel good again? This was what she wanted Right?

Am I stupid she spit this to herself, throwing the jacket to the floor, before she left away from her room, heading toward his room again. 

Seifer shut the door after him. He was mad What did she mean with that _terrible mistake_

How could something as powerful and mind-blowing as that kiss been a mistake 

It had felt good, and he wanted more, but not in the million years, he was going to go and beg her. He still had his pride 

He hadn't planned this He hadn't planned any of his actions, he had just done them, and now this kiss He had surprised even himself with all those feelings that went though him when he kissed her and when she was answering to his kiss.

I'm pathetic I'm more pathetic than she is he stopped strolling around his room, finally admitting his feelings. 

He wasn't able to blame her from this anymore. 

She may still be in love with Squall and may have tried to kill herself, but Seifer was the one who tried to deny having any feelings toward anyone toward her. 

He was far more pathetic than she He denied, he hided, and he tried to cover his true feelings with his rude attitude

At least Quistis was trying to be honest to herself She tried to live up to her feelings

He was the lonely one. The diseased one. 

Suddenly the door opened behind him. He didn't turn, as he already knew whom it was.

Quistis closed the door after her. Nothing was heard for a while. 

They both were silent, just standing there, thinking what had happened. Seifer didn't turn to her. He couldn't face her anymore. He was still mad. He tried to gather himself up. Tried to wash all the angriness away from his mind. Tried to reason himself not to lose his temper anymore.

Yes. It was her voice. That soft, reasonable, mild and even cold voice. The voice was unrelenting. 

That voice that sent shivers through him, coming from the woman who made him crazy in every way that was possible.

What the hell is wrong with you? Oh she couldn't have picked her words any better.

What's wrong with me?! He suddenly faced her now, his eyes burning from angriness again. 

Seifer couldn't believe that she had just asked that. 

Promptly, she repeated the question, her eyes reflecting his angriness: Yes, what's wrong with you?

Seifer stroked his short hair in nervous manner. No In frustrated manner. 

His gaze was anywhere but on her for awhile, and she could see he was losing his temper again.

He shot her a cruel gaze now.

You really want to know what's wrong with me? His words were spiteful, daring her even. He was now looking her viciously. All kindness was gone from his emeralds eyes.

Yes. I do, Seifer. 

He took a threatening step toward her. His expressions were filled with aggression and angriness as he suddenly shouted right to her face, his voice stinging through her mind.

You, Quistis! 

She locked her gaze with him, confused from his sudden answer. Her jaw started suddenly trembling. She was shocked, not just because of his answer, but from his expressions.

He was slowly calming down, uttering this, the despair heightening his rich tone of voice. She trembled suddenly, tears appearing to her eyes slowly, but never dropping. 

He looked her deeply, feeling hurt deep inside his heart. 

You, Quistis. You are messing with my mind. At the night of the graduation ball you opened up for me, and then when I kissed you You shoved me away 

But you she tried to cut him off but failed. Now his words were getting faster again. More angrier. 

And just few minutes ago _you _kissed me. You welcomed me with open arms, just to push me away! I tried to comfort you and you threw me away. And now you are here again, asking me _what's wrong_! 

Again his fury eyes met hers tranquil blue ones. He had no intentions to stop there and she knew it.

Make up your freaking mind, Quistis! What do you want?! You want Squall then take him! I don't care!

Slowly her eyes started to fill with even more tears, some of them overflowing from her azure eyes. She didn't stop them from coming and she let them slip down her cheeks, not even thinking of wiping them away. 

For awhile he was just looking her, pitying her. Suddenly chuckling roughly, he distracted his thoughts. 

Now he was cruel again. The hate flamed his eyes, like he was overtook by the devil himself, as he spluttered these following words: It was your real lucky day when Rinoa lost their baby and left Squall, wasn't it?

_What!?_

Surprised and angry, she shot her gaze back to him again. He was sneering and it made her furious. 

How could he say such a terrible things? 

Her expressions were vicious. Lifting her hand to the height of her head, she took some speed, and before he even realised what she was about to do, her palm slapped right against his cheek, his blond head jerking to his other side from this stinking blow. 

Slightly shocked, Seifer lifted his other hand slowly up to his cheek, right to the place she had hit him, and he kept his gaze away from her, trying to think what to do.

Quistis stared him angrily, her blue eyes still gleaming from tears as she hissed her last silent but furious words: You had no right to say that, Seifer! 

Now turning over her heels, she started opening the door hastily. She was intending to run away, but was stopped by the furious Seifer.

You're not going anywhere! He gripped from her arms fiercely and pushed her against the door, slamming it shut at the same time.

Let go! She tried to push him away, only to see that it was useless. Wildly, he pushed her body more tightly against the door, now leering closer to her. 

I said, let go! Tears streaming down her face, she once again tried to push him away, only to see that she didn't want him to let go. 

She wanted him to embrace her, to take this pain away.

That was the only thing she wanted now, and she was completely out of words when she suddenly felt his strong lips pressed against hers. 

Not finding any trace of resistance, Seifer pushed his body tightly against hers, feeling her body squirming under him as she laced her hands behind his neck, starting to kiss him back.

Their hips came together, pressing against each other, and an excited sight left from her as she felt these growing tremors going through her eager body. Now trying to calm down for a second, he retreated away from her. 

He felt his own breathing wild and when he looked her form that still leaned against the door, panting with the same passion he was feeling, he finally understood how alike they were.

They were both despaired. They were both lonely. 

Slowly he placed his one hand up to her cheek and leaned to kiss her again, but this time with softer lips and with more gentle brush.

She sighed again, letting him kiss her. 

Again retreating, Seifer stopped this kiss, feeling strangely nervous when he realised that she hadn't left already, that she was still there, letting him kiss her this way.

What had changed her mind? Why did he felt like this from her? Why was he nervous? 

So many questions, but no answers.

He took his glows off from his hands, letting these dark leather glows drop to the floor. The whole time, he was intently looking right to her eyes that still gleamed from little tears. 

Slowly placing one hand back to her cheek he leaned closer to her, breathing softly and deeply.

Reaching to the back of her head, he slipped the hair clip away from her hair, letting the golden waterfalls of her hair drop down to her shoulders. 

He slid his hand through her golden hair, tossing them slowly away from the way of her delicate neck. Hovering, he finally landed his lips to the crook of her neck. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, feeling trembles going up her spine from this sweet contact.

His muffled breathes against her neck, warm and comforting. His lips snuggling gently against her skin, sending passionate flame through her. Massaging his back with tender touches, she started to remove his grey trench coat away. He helped her and then started to unbutton her jacket, kissing her at the same time with genuine affection.

Cloth after cloths were removed, tender and passionate kisses and touches were given one after another. They hadn't even stopped to think what was happening, and now the only thing that they had on, was their underwear.

Things were getting more and more passionate and they were heading toward his bed, stumbling on their way there. She pushed him gently to sit down onto the bed and started to remove her black cotton bra away, looking carefully his reacts from this action.

She was satisfied to see he was enjoying the sight and it made her more confidence from her following action.

She scooped herself on top of him on the bed, tiding her legs behind his back. 

Their hips were right against each other and she pushed her hips down to him, creating a teasing pressure. 

Groaning, he wrapped his arms around her hips, pressing her even closer. 

They had their underwear still on. Those few thin layers that they now wanted to remove.

She felt him hard against her, as she gently rocked her hips on his. She was making him crazy. Not to mention herself.

Feeling the first tremor of ecstasy, she sighed, biting her lips from this growing desire that she felt toward him.

He was going mad from desire too, and he knew he couldn't stop himself anymore. 

Rolling around, Seifer pushed her onto her back, landing his body on top of her. She sighed eagerly, her body squirming slowly under him from the excitement of this moment. Her legs were between his, and her body was covered with his. Her breasts were squeezed against his abdomen and they both sighed from the contact.

Lifting his weight to his arms, he hovered his face above her, looking her with his green eyes that were widened from lust. 

He wanted this so bad, but was she ready? He was breathing heavily, searching her eyes for assurance. 

Those azure eyes were darkened with lust, as she pulled him back down, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.

That was enough for him to get back onto the track. 

Her hands roamed behind his back, rubbing him excitedly but gently. 

His hands however, were now on her tights, tracing his hands up against them. His touch was so hot against her. Melting her. 

Slowly and teasingly, he brushed her inner tights. She sighed now. She was waiting for feeling his touch. 

He reached to her black panties now, sliding his hand under them. The contact of his gentle hand made her moan more hardly, arching her back so she pressed closer to his touch. Seifer groaned now too. This warmth was overwhelming.

Slipping his hand away now, he made her sigh in frustration. She caught his lips on her, chewing his bottom lip gently with her teeth. Why couldn't he just give her what she wanted She was sure he was teasing her by not going further.

Seifer knew she was waiting for more, so when he started to remove her black panties off, he wasn't surprised to feel her hands on his tights, squeezing them hungrily.

It didn't take long for her to help him take his black boxers off, throwing them to the floor.

There they were. Not even a one piece of clothing on them. They were completely naked. 

It felt so natural to be like this. In each other embraces. Their naked bodies squeezing closer.

They kissed wildly. Their tongues tangling to each other. 

He rubbed his hips on hers, warming her up. It wasn't necessary, as she was already sighing in delight, waiting for him.

Moving her legs more far a part, she gave him a better access. Wrapping her legs around his back, she made him squeeze closer to her. They moaned. Still he wasn't ready to do anything. Oh God, he wanted But still 

Every sense and part of him wanted her, but still every sense of him told him that they should wait, that she wasn't ready for this yet. But when he laid his eyes on her trembling body under him, seeing her pleading gaze, her eyes widened from lust and her needing moan meeting his, he leaned to kiss her. 

Not needing any more assurance, and not being able to stop himself, he started slowly thrusting into her, groaning. 

She sighed from pure ecstasy, her moans coming deeper, more frequent as he created a rhythm. It didn't take long before she started to move her hips too, matching the rhythm with his.

Quistis dug her nails into his back, as he slowly brushed into her. Ever now and then he was moaning her name. 

He said her name so beautifully so meaningfully.

Oh, Hyne Seifer she was confused again, but she didn't want to stop this. This felt so good. 

He leaned to her, kissing her lustfully between his deep breaths.

He leaned into her hair, smelling their unique fragrant. He nibbled her earlobe gently. 

He panted into her ear. He was on the way to his climax. 

She was on her peak too, and Seifer could sense it.

Now slowing down, he retreated away slightly. He looked her panting figure. She was sweating and her eyes were shut. 

Her naked chest moved up and down quickly and her hair was all messed up.

She looked so beautiful So beautiful Like his Angel.

He wanted to give her pleasure. Oh how he wanted to give her that

Now hardly thrusting into her, she exploded the first time. 

Oh, Seifer! She arched her back and rolled her head from side to side. She had it hard. 

She was so thigh around him. That was the final trigger for him. 

Seifer exploded too, moaning her name again and again with clenching teeth.

Now, they both on their climax, they stopped for this sensation.

Landing against her gently, he tried to clear his sight. His eyes were blurred from sheer thrill and he rolled to his side. 

Slowly taking the blanket of his bed he covered himself and she joined him under these sheets. Even when they just had been as close as two people could get physically, they kept a save distant from each other. 

Panting for awhile, they just laid there.

He had never before experienced anything like that. And she hadn't either It had been something new 

It wasn't just sex to him, it was something more

She rolled beside him, startling him from the sudden closeness.

Nonetheless, he lifted his hand so she could snuggle beside him. She leaned her head to his chest and carefully, almost like fearing to break her, he wrapped his comforting arm around her.

Drowsed, she closed her eyes, landing her tiny hands to his chest. She looked so content when she slowly drifted into sleep.

Absorbing her carefully, he tried to think what had just happened. 

He wasn't sure The only thing he knew was that it had been something special.

Seifer needed to talk with her from this, but still he felt happy that they wouldn't talk now 

He was afraid of what she would tell him. 

Would she say that this was a mistake too?

He couldn't think about that 

Now just letting himself be happy from having her beside him, he closed his emerald eyes, letting the sleep come. 

And there, the sleep came, guiding him into his dreams of this woman beside him.

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Well, how did you like it? It wasn't anything vulgar, right?

If you still haven't noticed, I'm a big fan of Queifer and it is my favourite coupling. But don't worry Squinoa fans, there is going to be more Squinoa on the future chapters too, you just have to wait for awhile

As always, the reviews are welcome, and actually if you still haven't written a review from this story then please do now This chapter means something for me and I want to know everyone of yours opinion from it!

And yeah, there's still one thing Is the rating **R **correct for this story or should I change it? 

Goodbye and remember to read the next chapter of Shared Feelings! Thank you! 


	9. Regrets

**Author's note:** Hope me luck, because now I give you the next chapter! Here we go

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 9: **Regrets**

Dark. No light Only empty darkness creeping down your spine with its long claws, trying to grasp you into madness.

_What is this place?_

Cold. Freezing breeze brushing across your body with its silent whispers of death, tangling with your hair, playing around with them, trying to strangle you slowly.

_Where am I?_

Silent. Not a soul around. Only silence surrounding you, suffocating you. Suffocating all life around it

Quistis looked around herself only to find her sight filled with this black darkness that blocked her eyes. 

Her hands. She could saw them. So she wasn't blind. She could saw herself but that was all.

There was no solid land, no people, not even one form of life that told her she wasn't alone.

Quistis could feel something near. Something threatening. Something that slowly approached her, its mind filled with agony and rage. 

Sudden wave of shiver went through her, and she turned around. 

She couldn't see anything. Only this never-ending darkness. 

Where was she? 

The voice came behind her, and she turned toward it, trying to track the vessel of this sound.

Again, she couldn't see anything.

_ Help_ The voice was coming from nowhere. That despaired voice echoed through Quistis' mind.

Who are you? She asked this, her voice plain and small.

_Help me Please, QuistisI can't _That voice Quistis was sure she recognised that voice from somewhere. No It couldn't be.

? Is that you? Where are you?!

_Help me Please, Quistis_

* * * * *

Sunshines shimmered through the window lazily, lighting the room with natural soft light. Some clothes were on the floor around the bed, where the form of two person were resting peacefully in each other arms, both completely unaware of this closeness they were just sharing. 

Quistis flickered her eyes slowly open, trying to adjust her sight. She had just woken up, and she was still trying to clear her position. Confusion overcoming her, her senses started to work more properly. __

She found herself laying on a bed, completely naked. It didn't take long for her to understand that this wasn't her bed. Short after that she also understood that there shouldn't be a warm body next to her, clinging to her. 

Now just focusing all her thoughts to this sleeping body next to her, she lifted her gaze up to meet his handsome face.

_Seifer_

Quistis sighed softly from the rush of memories that came to her just then. 

She and Seifer had slept together. She felt somehow bad about the fact that she had let it happen.

_What have I done?_

He looked so peaceful, resting there, his other arm wrapped around her waist. Her own hands rested against his bare chest and she was resting there in his warm embrace, feeling completely safe. 

She found her other leg draped over his, and as she started carefully to slip her leg away, Seifer shifted lightly, groaning drowsily as he started to wake up from his sleep.

Feeling somehow embarrassed and insecure of this position they were now, she quickly shifted herself away from him and sat to edge of the bed, covering her naked body with one of the blankets. 

Seifer's hand searched calmly the empty space next to him, confusion lighting his voice, as he couldn't find her body beside him: 

Completely opening his eyes now, his hazy eyes landed to her form that was still sitting on the edge of the bed. 

She had her back to him and her body was covered with one of his blankets. Her shoulders were still exposed, the lovely golden tresses of her hair, caressing her shoulders and hiding her delicate skin behind them.

Seifer hadn't often seen her hair down. Actually the first time he remembered seeing them down was the graduation ball four months ago. He loved the way they landed down to her skin, and he loved the way the wind always played around them, making waves and patterns to them.

He was drifted away from these absentminded thoughts of her, when he could hear her groaning softly in pain and frustration.

A sudden pain stabbed through her head just then, and she buried her face to her hands, trying to make this pain go away. Seifer looked her with worried gaze, coming slowly closer to her. Are you all right He sat up behind her now, carefully landing his hands to her shoulders, slowly massaging her.

It's just a migraine She was feeling tense under his touch, sifting against his hands. For a minute she tried to control this headache that still bugged her brain, and she focused into a matter that was more important to her now. Getting out of here. Where are my clothes?

This time chuckling, a wide grin appeared to his face, completely ignoring the tension he could feel between them: Pretty much everywhere

She didn't like the mischievous tone of his voice and she quickly stood up, keeping the blanket tightly around herself, making sure that everything was covered up.

He gripped her arm softly, stopping her from just leaving away.

She didn't even turn to look at him and it made him sad. Why couldn't she just look at him? 

Please let go, Seifer 

He needed to see her eyes, to see that face of her, to see that rosy mouth that he so missed. Finally understanding that she didn't want to see him, his heart ached with desperation. Hesitantly he let go of her, and as quickly as he had done that, he felt suddenly empty.

She picked her clothes from the floor and then went to his bathroom to dress up, locking the door behind her.

Oh Hyne Seifer landed down to his bed, scowling to himself. 

He couldn't believe this. How could he been so stupid to think that Quistis was all right with the fact that they had slept together? 

Of course she wasn't all right with it. 

Why should she? He was the one who wanted it to happen and she was just too weak to push him away.

Now he was feeling even worse. He felt like he had used her. Used her when she was the most vulnerable.

He hated himself. He hated her. But the most he hated Squall. 

That bastard. Squall had taken everything that was important to him. And now he had probably taken Quistis too

_Damn_

The bathroom's door opened and Seifer quickly rose up into a sitting position to the edge of the bed. He just watched Quistis as she walked past him, now completely dressed up. 

She walked to the door that led out of his room, not even glancing toward him. He was getting the impression that she regretted what had happened between them.

You're saying this was a mistake too? Just then she froze in her steps. She was surprised to hear him ask this.

Slowly she turned to face him, still keeping her eyes away from him, keeping them on the floor: I'm not saying anything, Seifer Not yet

Then when, Quistis

I don't know! Bursting this, she shot him a stressed glare. She knew she didn't need to shout like that, but the headache was enough for her to lose her temper, and him asking these questions didn't help either.

Her eyes locked with his for a minute and she could see an emotion of hurt from those deep emerald eyes of his. Her gaze started to soften when she looked him.

He was sitting there on the edge of his bed, the blankets fallen into a puddle around him. He looked somehow vulnerable. So far away. 

Her thoughts drifting into the last passionate kiss with him that had let into more passionate sex, made her confused. She was so messed up with her thoughts and feelings. She wanted to understand them, but found it strangely difficult to do just that. 

_Oh God, I'm so messed up_

I need to think this over, Seifer Quistis shook her head with a shrug, closing her eyes. Her headache was growing again, disturbing her flow of thoughts.

Seifer looked her figure in silence, wanting to go up to her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her that everything was all right, but he couldn't do that. Not now when she was so confused about herself. 

Not now when even he didn't know exactly what he was feeling.

Once more she glanced to him with her blue eyes, and he still kept on looking her, absorbing her image into his head. 

Sliding her eyes to the floor, she turned around, landing her trembling hand to the doorknob. Closing her eyes, she felt a tear slipping down her cheek. 

She opened the door and stepped into the silent corridors, closing the door after her softly and leaving him there all alone.

Still looking to the just closed door, Seifer sat on the edge of his bed, his mind completely blank.

Again she had gone away, but this time he was sure it was for good. She had gone away from him for eternity.

* * * * *

**Author's note: **This was a short chapter indeed I had no intentions to stop this chapter here, but I wanted to update this story now, so I decided to stop here

I don't know how long it will take for me to finish the next chapter but I'm having high hopes that it won't take too long.

_*knock, knock* _Hello. Is someone still reading this story? I got only two reviews from the 8th chapter, and that _is_ little. 

I mean, are you still alive out there or am I just so boring that people have stopped reading this?

Yeah You're right I'm boring**: (***sniff*


	10. Mistaken Love

**Author's note: ** Thank you for those reviews, I was so happy to see that there are still people reading this Now I'm ready to write again, and that's all thanks to you guys! THANK YOU!!!!! 

Now let's just go on with the story, I still got lot stuff to write and lots of things to tell you 

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 10:** Mistaken Love**

So gloom and cold. Deserted place of dark, only few lights decorating the dark and empty corners.

She felt like her room. Depressed and lonely. 

Quistis was sitting on her bed, staring the ceiling of her dark room with dreamy eyes. She was thinking. Thinking what she really wanted from her life 

She had always thought herself being a strong willed person, who always knew what to do. But now she knew it was a lie. 

She didn't know anything about herself. She had always struggled with her feelings but never had they throw her into this kind of situation before. 

Love What was it anyway? 

She had always loved Squall and she still did. She didn't want to let go of it because sometimes it felt it was the only meaningful thing in her empty life nowadays.

It was the only thing why Quistis was still alive. And without Seifer, it could've been the only thing why she was death too.

Sad. Squall had never showed any kind of emotion to her, except these past months. 

But does it mean he actually loves her? Could Squall ever love anyone more than he loved Rinoa? 

No, Squall was still in love with Rinoa, Quistis knew it, but she couldn't handle it.

This was her change to get Squall, but still Did it also mean it was her change to get the love of her life?

Did it also mean that she really wanted Squall? 

Few months ago she would have said yes. Straight and honestly, not doubting even for a second. 

But now After all that had happened between her and Seifer Could she just push all that away? 

She was so confused. So confused from her feelings that she couldn't describe.

_Oh, Hyne_

A knock behind her door dragged Quistis out of her deep thoughts back to reality. Then a voice joined the knocking, waking her interest again: Are you awake? It sounded like Squall. What was he doing here at the middle of the night?

Slipping away from her bed, she came open the door for him.

The door slowly slipping open, the haunting image of Squall inside her mind had come into reality.

That broody young man, lonely wolf, as people had many times called him, was there standing on her doorstep. Why?

What are you doing here?

His hazy and cold blue eyes found their way up to her cornflower, more softer shaded eyes.

I need to talk with you His voice was somehow ragged, deep and mysterious as was his sudden words that Quistis feared to hear. Nevertheless she wasn't surprised to hear him say this, because she needed to talk with him too, but she didn't know if she was ready to talk with him right now. 

Finally giving up from her spinning thoughts, she signalled him to come inside her room.

Could we go somewhere else? 

Quistis raised her eyes back to him, wondering why he didn't want to talk here. 

Squall didn't want to stay behind closed doors. And somehow she understood it, as she herself was afraid of the things that could happen if she was alone with him, here where no one would interrupt them. 

Hesitantly joining him outside her room, she closed the door after her. 

They walked silently through these silent corridors, heading toward the elevator, ever now and then secretly looking each other with sidelong gazes, being careful not to be caught by the other one.

_What am I going to do?_

There they walked aimlessly, the save distance between these old friends filled with disturbing silence. Both thinking their future, thinking their places in each other heart. 

This has to be love But was this love the kind of love they both thought it was?

The only thing they knew was that they were walking toward the answer right now, and they were going to find it, somewhere deep inside them. With each other help

* * * * *

It was a full moon. The peaceful night sky filled with amazing amount of stars. Almost everyone was asleep, not knowing how beautiful the night was tonight. There were also people awake, who didn't care about the lovely night sky...

His emerald eyes were on the ceiling of his room, seeing her face formed there, like a picture that had burned itself into his mind. 

_Quistis_

Her name was constantly on his lips, her face haunting him the way they never had. 

Her eyes. Wherever he looked at, he could saw them perfectly before him, those azure eyes filled with tears.

It was strange how often he had seen her crying. He remembered only few times when he had seen her smiling, and whenever she did, he unconsciously treasured the smile inside his mind. 

But still, he saw her crying those bitter tears. Those tears that he so wanted to make disappear

_Stop this!_

Seifer closed his eyes tightly, trying to wipe the image of her from his mind. Still the picture from her was there, even more clearly than before. 

I don't need this Seifer jumped away from his bed, quickly picking his clothes from the floor, starting to put them on. 

He had gotten enough of this already. Enough of this confusion that ripped his mind with all of these questions and emotions, he never knew he had.

How could any woman have this kind of affect to him?

He was a man who used to care about no one else but himself. A man who was always on control, ordering what to do, and who always got what he wanted Or that was what he had always thought

Now completely clothed, he put his usual trench coat on, and went away from his room into the silent corridors.

Slowly he walked toward the elevator, thinking of going away to the training centre. He needed something else to think about, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe her away from his mind. 

That if anything, concerned him deeply. Nothing had ever before affected him as much as she. He felt always on guard when talking about her, trying to defend her from everything that could hurt her.

He had felt this feeling growing inside his heart for quite a long time already, but he didn't understand it 

Seifer was now in front of the elevator of the second floor and he pushed the call button on the wall, waiting the doors to open up.

Just then the form of two people walking on the floor below him caught his eyes. 

Seifer approached closer to the edge, looking down to this pair in shock. His mouth was slightly opened, his eyes glued to the couple. These two familiar looking figures were getting closer to each other. The ebony haired man wrapped his arms around the fair-haired woman's waist, and then slowly, pulled her closer for a soft kiss. 

He couldn't believe his eyes. These two people were Quistis and Squall. 

Seifer gasped from this sight. He couldn't believe it. Quistis and Squall were kissing each other, embracing each other in a way that made Seifer's blood boil.

They cling to each other, kissing in front of the lovely fountain that went around the centre of the first floor of this Garden. They looked so peaceful, they had no rush at all. It seemed to Seifer like they didn't care about anything else than this connect of their lips. It seemed to him like they were in love, their souls absorbing this moment with fondness.

_Quistis No_

Just then, something snapped inside him. Angrily, he stormed away with wide steps, heading back to his dorm. He was desperately trying to leave this heartbreaking sight behind him, not knowing that it was impossible for him to do that. 

Quistis had turned Seifer's self-centred world around, and now he was hurt, raged to see her on Squall's arms. But never was he going to admit that.

He tried to bury all these feelings he felt toward her under this angriness that served him as a cover-up, but there were things that even he couldn't make disappear He needed her, but she didn't need him

Under the soft moonlight, the two despaired souls were sharing this unique moment in the form of this kiss that was going to show them the answers that they so yearned to find. Both of them completely unaware of the broken soul that disappeared back to the darkness of his own mind.

* * * * *

The Balamb Garden was on tranquil peace, the night casting its different shades of shadows around the corners, walls and floors of this peaceful Garden. The main halls were empty, only these two souls wandering the round shaped corridors together, they both on their own worlds. It was so silent. The only voice being heard was the lovely peaceful sound of the springing water that was poured around the big fountains built on the huge circular pool, which followed the round corridor with its lovely glowing atmosphere.

Quistis had always loved the sound of this sprinkling water and those beautiful lights that was reflected from the surface of this clear water, but now she didn't care about them. Her mind were full of other things that she needed to think, and she had no time to pay attention on these little things that had always calmed her mind before.

Squall walked at her side, his mind also filled with many thoughts.

They had come here to talk, but it felt somehow relaxing only to walk together like this, they both in their own worlds. Thinking, but not finding any answer to their deepest questions.

Both of them were silent, waiting for the other to start the conversation that seemed so hard to go through. The air was definitely filled with this thick nervousness that stopped them from thinking clearly.

He looked at her now, carefully glancing to her slim figure walking slowly beside him. He knew she was very attractive, but still that didn't explain why he felt like this whenever he was with her. 

She had the SeeD uniform on and her hair was tightly bonded behind the back of her head with her usual hairclip.

The few golden hair strands were flowing above the sides of her face that had the look of ponder. Her beautiful fully eyelashes covered slightly her eyes, making the features of her face more mysterious and vague. She was thinking about something, that much was sure to him.

Somehow finding a hint of determination, Squall slowly stopped on his steps now, still dragging his eyes insecurely along the floor. She just continued her walk calmly past him, and carefully his eyes followed her form, still thinking how to ask this from her. 

He wasn't very good at these kind of things, and he find it very difficult to talk with people about feelingsEspecially when the conversation included his feelings as well. 

It took a bit time for him to find his words.

What are you thinking, Quistis The question came softly behind her, surprising her completely, as she hadn't realised that Squall had stopped walking and was now standing behind her.

She turned around slowly, facing him now, a bit amount of anxiousness being detected from her shaded eyes.

They were two metres apart from each other, nervously gazing at each other eyes. She decided to be honest to him now. And at the same time, be honest to herself too.

I'm just thinking About my feelings

What about them?

She fall her eyes on the floor again, not being able to think straight when looking to his somehow cold eyes. 

I'm not sure What I felt toward you right now, Squall I'm confused. Lost inside myself You understand, right?

Slowly she lifted her eyes back to him, searching for a reaction from him. His heart was soaring from her words. He had the similar feeling going inside him too, and he felt it eating his mind in little pieces, destroying all his deep emotions that he had learned to feel through these many hard years of his life.

I understand, Quistis I'm not sure of myself either

What are we going to do?

They both were silent again, their minds living their own lives somewhere far away. 

Slowly, almost like in hypnotised state, he took a step toward her, keeping his eyes locked with her the whole time, searching them.

I don't know What do you think?

I think that Taking a step toward him too, she tried to drag her words from her throat into the air. Only one step They both knew it. To clear our thoughts

He took a little step again toward her, looking down to her, his eyes hazy. A kiss, perhaps

He wrapped his arms slowly around her waist, pulling her softly closer. Calmly, she found her hands behind his neck, her fingers lacing behind his fuzzy neck, coming closer to him too. Just few inches, nothing more Their lips were so close, their slow breaths landing on them

I think about her a lot, Quistis 

I know, Squall 

Understanding each other, their lips met in this soft kiss that cared. Dreamily, her eyes closed up, a single tear slipping down from the corner of her eye, caressing her cheek gently.

They were both moved from this moment, from this bliss that endured on their minds. This kiss They had been waiting for it a long time, and now it was finally true

But they weren't there Their minds were far away from their bodies, flying somewhere there, where they really wanted to be.

_Seifer_

This kiss was gentle, but that was all to it The kiss with Seifer was always much more than just a kiss It was a connection of souls, gentle, passionate and supportive touch that had a much deeper meaning between the two similar souls. 

This ebony haired man she was kissing right now, suddenly turned to a blond man Handsome blond with so caring emerald eyes that had pierced though her with that only one glance he had landed on her.

She could feel his gentle hands sliding down her body, and she remembered his lovely touch that had comforted her deeply with the softness and caring. 

Seifer's face formed into her mind, replacing all the confusion she had felt before This was what she was really searching for She had always searched Squall from her heart, but instead of him she had found Seifer. 

Quistis had always thought that she loved Squall, so it was very difficult to break the image she had developed inside her mind since the childhood days in the orphanage. In the image she loved Squall more than life itself But now this passionate love had turned to be much more simpler than that It had turned to be a bond between the two, like a bond of sister and brother This was all that she felt, a bond between two desperate friends who had lost in the thought of being in love.

And because of this mistaken love, she had pushed Seifer away.

Seifer No one else could ever take his place from her heart 

Slowly they broke the lip lock of their absentminded kiss, taking some time for them to reclaim their minds, their eyes still closed from all the emotions that went through them.

Her name slipped from his mouth in the form of this whisper filled with so many emotions.

Quistis opened her eyes and looked to Squall with a soft smile, looking this somehow vulnerable boy, who was now slowly flickering his eyes open, almost like waking from the trance that had teased them for a long time already. When their eyes locked, he realised seeing her smiling a soft smile he had never really seen radiating her face before.

You felt it too, Squall

He looked down to her, his arms still wrapped around her waist, their bodies still touching comfortably each other. Squall just nodded, the few clumps of his silver-like hair sliding down to the sides of his slightly astonished face.

Just now You were searching your heart And you found Rinoa She was smiling happily, whispering this softly. Lowering her hands away from behind his neck, she took a little step away from him, gazing him with those azure eyes.

You and me We're like brother and sister. Nothing else You love Rinoa, and I love you like my own brother.

Squall was little confused, but nevertheless he understood what Quistis meant. He knew she was right. He loved her like his own sister when on the other hand he loved Rinoa much more deeply. Squall loved Rinoa and he knew he couldn't live without her.

Quistis' smile was genuine and not forced, as she continued her words in that somehow sister like voice.

Go after her. Find her I know she is waiting for you to come to her Go and straight things out, Squall

He kept on looking her, being absolutely astonished from her wisdom. All that she said made perfect sense to him now. But what about her own feelings

What did you find from your own heart, Quistis?

Her smile wavered slightly, the soft smile tugged on the corner of her ruby lips, as she continued, still having many things to sort out.

My feelings are still quite messed up, Squall There's still more searching for me to do before I understand completely

She stopped to look at him and she saw a hint of concern on his eyes. The love she felt for him wasn't going to just fade away, and it didn't needed to, as he was like a brother to her. 

I'm glad we did this, Squall It helped me to let go of the silly fantasy that was never true Now I can focus on my search.

Smiling, she took his hand on her, squeezing it gently. He grasped her hand too, and looked her with only one more question on his mind.

Those feelings you still haven't discovered They are for Seifer, right

Her smile stayed on her lips, but now it turned into little sadder smile. She looked down to the floor now, searching for the answer.

I feel something deep toward him. Something that I haven't truly felt for anyone else But it isn't that simple Nothing is.

Squall smiled knowingly down to her and reached to her jaw with his glowed hand, lifting her gaze to meet his. There were tears on her eyes, gleaming from them. She was special to him And she would always be. 

She was his sister

Wrapping his arms around Quistis and tiding her into a hug, he finally felt hopeful about the future. Now when he was sure about his own feelings, he was going to find Rinoa and never let go of her again. 

Quistis tided her arms around him too, savouring this supportive and friendly hug. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with Seifer, but now for the first time for years, she felt hopeful about the future.

Thank you for everything, Quistis

You're welcome little brother

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Hope you liked the chapter Yeah, I know that there must be someone out there who doesn't understand this chapter, and who thinks that is stupid that everything that Squall and Quistis really felt for each other was just brother-sister love

But this is my opinion from their love in the game, and like I've said before, feelings are complicated if you make them complicated And well in this story, they had made it really complicated, and now they finally understand how things really are between them and now they can fix all up 

Okay I will shut up now, see you when I update the story

As always, please **R**


	11. Detonation

**Author's note: **OK, this chapter is quite short, but still remember to leave a review after you've read it Thank you! 

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 11: **Detonation**

The sun lighted the big office with its warming shines emitted through the wide window of this room. The desk in front of the window, belong to the commander of this Garden, who right now wasn't there in his office.

Seifer was sitting on one of the chairs of this commander's office, looking the people in this room with distinguished gaze, trying to make an impression of this group of four SeeDs that was ordered to be in this mission under his lead.

One of them, the one who spotted Seifer's eyes as being the intellectual of this group, named himself as the Brain. Seifer himself though the name Geek be much more specific, as this tall thin man with weary glasses looked more or less like one with all of those strange collection of pens tugged to the chest pocket of his SeeD jacket. 

Seifer wondered what the Brain here would do with all of those pens; he hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be his weapon or something like that. Not that Seifer even believed that this man with messy and somehow greasy hair would even know how to fight. He seemed more of a strategist than a compact fighter.

Sliding his eyes to one of the corners of this room, Seifer found the figure of one of his grew members leaning against the corner, the shadows playing around his form. His name was Rien, and that was pretty much all that Seifer had squeezed out of him. He seemed somehow like Squall, the barrier of solemn silence covering him, and he seemed to be a really good fighter. The fact that he knew how to use the weapon named Gunblade, that had become very legendary weapon, told Seifer that Rien was a man with strength and focus, as the full usage of the Gunblade was very hard and long lasting job to complete. Seifer realised that this was a man who wouldn't just trust him here and now, and Seifer decided to keep his eyes on him. 

Then there was this one man, who seemed to be a some kind of mix of the two people that annoyed Seifer greatly: Zell and Irvine. This man's name was Dame and right now he was sitting on top of the commander's wooden desk, flipping a some kind of coin around his fingers nervously. He was gritting his teeth and it really started to piss Seifer off. 

It had become very clear to Seifer that Dame thought to be a real playboy, a real Heaven's gift to women, like he had himself said for many times already. But what Seifer had also realised was, that Dame wasn't acting like one to the fifth member of their group. To the person named Liz. 

Actually it seemed to Seifer that Dame, instead of using this so called gift to pleasure women, he used the gift of annoying people toward her. Seifer had his sympathy on Liz, because he himself hated Dame already, even when he really didn't know the guy. He wondered how much he would hate Dame then when he would knew him better. Seifer had no intentions to find this out, as he already knew that he and Dame were two people who would never get along.

Looking to the seat close next to him, he saw Liz sitting on it, her hands tugged between her knees. She was the only woman in this group, and if anything, she was really beautiful. She had quite a long hair, dark brown flow of hair twisted in a knot against the back of her head with hairclips, the end of her hair pointing every way, like a beautiful waterfall of hairs. Her facial appearance was sweet and soft, and her eyes were curious blue of azure, filled with something so familiar. 

Liz was pretty smart too and Seifer was sure that she wasn't going to be a liability on this mission, as long as Dame would leave her alone. And Seifer was going to keep these two apart, even if he would have to throw another one away from this mission. It was very likely that Dame would be the one thrown out; there were no questions there. 

So does anyone of you have any questions about this mission 

Seifer dragged his gaze away from Liz toward the smarty Xu, who were standing before the big window, explaining the details of this mission they were about to start.

Xu looked them all through, waiting for someone to ask something.

Liz stood up slowly and slightly uneasily as she tugged her loose front hair behind her ear anxiously with her hand. All of the eyes of the people in this room right now targeted toward her, including Seifer's, who was curious to hear what this girl was going to ask.

I know that this is a stupid question and it has nothing to do with the mission in task, but 

No Liz Go ahead Xu was smiling warmly toward her, signing her to go on.

Liz seemed to be little nervous, but then when she opened her ruby mouth, every sign of anxiousness was gone and the words came from her more clearly now. 

I'm the only woman ordered into this mission and it makes me think why, because I know many girls who are one of the bests in this Garden and who are much better than me too So why weren't they picked up? Why did you pick up me, Rien, Brain or Da---?

Are you saying that I'm not qualified enough to take part on this mission Dame cut Liz off in the middle of her sentence, asking this with somehow fiery expressions, as he stood up from the desk, coming closer to her. 

Seifer didn't like the way Dame approached her, and was actually ready to jump up to his feet and shove him off her.

I wasn't saying that, Dame She seemed to be perfectly ready to defend herself, as she now looked Dame angrily, saying this in a calm and strong voice that told him she wasn't afraid of anything.

Dame took a step away from her now, seeming to Seifer like he was retreating. Not that Dame really would have done something to hurt her.

I can answer to your question, Liz You were picked only because they needed to fill the section of women in this mission Not that you would be qualified as one Sneering this, Dame sat back on top of the table behind him, folding his arms with a victorious smile on his lips.

And what did you mean with that?! Liz was ready to wipe that smile away from his face, and even how much Seifer would have enjoyed seeing that, he decided to break the two apart.

Come on, children The kiddie garden is over Seifer said this with his mighty voice as he stood up from his seat, and every one's head turned toward him now too, as they noticed this being the first time their precious leader had actually said something. 

I have one question, Xu The room was filled with approving silence, as all of them waited to Seifer finish his thoughts.

What is it, Seifer Xu asked with a slight smile, being slightly amused by the sudden peace fallen over the room when people were actually listening what Seifer had to say.

I know Galbadian better than anyone else in this room, as I've been working there in the militia as an head commander I know that these rumours about Galbadian having illegal nuclear weapons could be actually true, cause they've been doing it before So what I want to know is Is the Balamb Garden ready to make a full assault against the whole Galbadian Garden, and even if needed be, against the Deling City?

The room suddenly filled with surprised gasps coming from the Seifer's team members. Seifer just stood there calmly, not giving attention to the confused group, who were all now looking him with awed stares.

What the Hell is this guy speaking here?! What the hell is this whole assault thing? Do you really thing we need to do such a drastic moves Dame was now on his feet, almost throwing his hands to the air as he tried to make a sense from the facts that Seifer had just said. 

The rest of the group were also confused from everything. No one had told them about this mission perhaps leading into war between the two great nations. If Galbadian really had nuclear weapons, it would mean that Balamb were going to have difficulties to handle this without the whole world being destructed by them.

The Balamb Garden is ready to do everything to prevent a havoc, but even before that, comes the preventing a worldwide war Yes, Seifer We're readying the militia equipment for an assault, but we've been directly ordered not to create any havoc, so we haven't told the people yet

So you really think that the rumours are true? That the Galbadian Garden has started its own militia plans? Liz asked softly, looking toward Seifer with a gaze that told him she already knew the answer. 

Then it means that Liz sighed under her breath, not needing to hear his answer.

It means only that we are being cautious You look a little around and try to make the picture what's going on there, and then after you come back here, you give us your report and then we decide what to do after that We are only preparing for an assault just in case, so if you're going to have problems with Galbadian, we can back you up But we don't think that's necessary, so you shouldn't stress about this mission so much. Trying to ease the nervous people of Seifer's group around her, Xu looked them all through with assuring face. Even when his group seemed to ease a little down, Seifer himself sensed that this mission wasn't going to be that easy. He knew Galbadian and believed that whatever their actions were, they weren't peaceful.

After a silent moment, which went to all of them to understand their goal, Seifer broke the silence: So, if we're all ready Let's go Signing with his hand toward the elevator on the other end of this room, he waited his group to move into the elevator.

Still little frustrated Dame went first, and right after him walked Liz and Brain and lastly Rien. Seifer started to go after them, but stopped along the rest when seeing the elevator moving up to the floor they were on right now. 

Elevator's doors clinking open, their commander and the leader of this whole Garden came behind them into his own office room. Not taking long to the four SeeDs to recognize their legendary leader, they immediately straightened their backs and raised their hands to their foreheads, saluting him with their SeeD salute.

Commander Sir! 

Squall sighed lowly as these SeeDs had just reminded him, how much he hated his title. Taking a slow step toward them, he gave his own response with a bored wave of his hand: 

The group of these four SeeDs went into the elevator and waited for their fair-haired leader come into it too. Seifer, who hadn't gave his salute to Squall, started to walk after his own group. But just when he passed Squall, he stopped Seifer by grasping from the sleeve of his trench coat. 

Seifer didn't want to give Squall the pleasure to see that he was having grudge against him about Quistis, and was somehow sure that she was the reason why Squall had just stopped him.

Have you talked with Quistis Just when Squall asked this, Seifer turned his head immediately toward him, his eyes reflecting nothing else but frustration.

I don't have time to discuss from your love problems right now So if you don't mind, Commander Leonhart, I've got things to do Sir Hissing the last words, Seifer walked into the elevator, not caring the harshness of his actions. 

The four SeeDs, who knew nothing about the history these two brave men shared, looked Seifer with strange gazes, not understanding why he had acted like that toward the leader of this whole Garden.

The shining elevator doors closing down, Squall stared Seifer, who was looking toward him with angry gaze, and when the doors had finally closed, Xu took a step toward him, asking curiously: What's wrong with him

Still staring to the doors, Squall sighed under his breath, his eyes hazy: I'm not sure 

Somehow Squall knew that Seifer was acting like this because of Quistis, but he had no idea that Seifer had seen him and Quistis when they had shared one of the most meaningful kiss of their lives at the last night, when they had finally resolved their feelings that they held for each other.

But Squall really hoped that Quistis would soon talk with Seifer, before it would be too late

* * * * *

**Author's note: **There, I finally broke the limit of ten chapters here, hooray! But still there's more chapters for me to write, and I actually counted that this story is going to have at least 17 chapters or so

Again I was thinking about writing more to this chapter, but I'm not so fast writer so again I decided to stop the chapter here Hope you the chapter (I myself think that this chapter is quite meaningless) and I hope you are glad to hear for me when I update this story again Bye.


	12. Abduction

**Author's note: **This chapter starts a whole new scene thing in this story that I will continue on the next chapters, so I'm feeling a little more enthusiastic when writing this There's also going to be some action in the future chapters, but not so much cause I'm not very good at writing an action filled scene, so don't wait anything glamour The action is going to be (I think) very mild.

Enough of me blathering here Read the chapter and remember to tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks!

****

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 12: **Abduction**

An island isolated from the all the great nations of the earth, a lonely island that had the lonely lighthouse by its shores. 

The ground was somehow hard and dry, but still there was this one place of blooming flowers, beautiful view of excellent nature, the different shades of colour in the form of those beautiful flowers blooming on the ever-green grass.

This place seemed never to disappear or wither. It was like the place was blessed with a magic unknown to people. Just near this blessed place were a crumpled old house, white stones and grey pillars knocked down to the ground, the walls and roof massed partly down. 

So much time had passed since the days when this deserted ruins by the shores had given a safe place for the little children who got no place to call home. They had their share of caring and trust at this place that had once been their beloved orphanage 

Their only home they remembered, and their only family they ever got.

Letting her green eyes rest on the faraway scenery of lovely ocean and small faraway islands, Edea sighed a relaxing sight when the flow of memories from those good old days came to her mind. She had always loved this shore near the old, now crumpled, white house where she had spent the happiest time of her life. And the most richest too, as the taking care of her big family had been the most important part of her life. 

Edea had no children of her own, but all the children that she had taken under her caring wing, had became to be her children. She loved all of them and even nowadays, when every one of them had moved around the world and started their own lives, she visited them often and took care that they all had a happy and fully life.

She loved them all They were her children, and the most important thing in her life. Now and forever.

Following the seashore, Edea drifted faraway into these memories that gave her support and warm. 

The soft breeze coming from the ocean, send refreshing touches toward her, and ruffled her waist-long and pit black hair slightly in the air, some of her little shorter front hair tousling against the sides of her fair-skinned face.

Her long greyish dress ruffled slightly by the soft wind too, brushing her legs softly ever now and then with its soft, silk-like fabric. Edea had thrown her simple shoes away, somewhere on her way along the shore, and was now walking on her bare feet.

The pale golden-like sand was soft and even little wet, as the peaceful seawater flipped against the shores peacefully, caressing her feet with the cold seawater at the same time.

Every step she took, she could feel the sand squeezing under her weight, and some damp grains of sand, making their way between her toes. She kept on walking there, slowly taking one step after another, and the only noise that she could hear was the soothing breeze singing tones into her ears, and the soft flipping of the water brushing across the shores and against the big rocks near the sea where the dry land started to raise up. 

Suddenly Edea heard a sneeze coming behind her, and a smile crept over to her ruby lips, her green eyes sparkling with the familiar twinkle of warm joy, as she recognised the sniffing belonging to her beloved husband. 

Stopping on her steps, she turned to meet the older man behind her, who was now keeping a hand over his mouth as trying to muffle the sudden cough he was having.

That grey haired man, wearing the usual red waistcoat sweater and the long sleeved white shirt under it, raised his green eyes to meet the loving eyes of his wife. A soft smile of embarrassment appeared to the corner of his mouth as like he was a child who had just gotten caught over a jar of delicious cookies.

Edea used the term with loving smile, meaning that little word with her whole heart, as she looked Cid with soft gaze, folding her arms in front of herself. Cid looking her with a caring smile too, admired the glowing image of his wife in front of him, her hair dancing around her.

How did you know I was here Her voice was always so soft, caring and warm as was her expressions. She was the image of loveliness, and Cid always enjoyed her comforting presence, wanting to defend that young love they once had and that had grown into even more stabile and deep love they had now.

Lifting his hand from beside him, he shoved her pair of dark shoes that he was holding in his grasp. Your footprints told me you were here

Still smiling, Edea targeted her gaze to the path she had walked. Her footprints pressed to the wet sand were still clear for quite a long way along the beach, so it was pretty easy to just follow them.

I guessed that I would find you here I know how much you love this place. 

Staring into each other eyes, Edea knew that she was obvious to him as he was obvious to her. They could read each other like open books and they knew everything about each other and also understood and supported each other. That was one of the reasons why they were still so in love, even after all these hard years that they had lived together. 

They fell in love with each other over and over again.

Edea walked toward him with a smile still playing on her lips, and she landed a soft warm kiss on him, their lips barely touching each other. Retreating, she took the shoes from his hand, sighing dreamily: I'm glad we came here, Cid

So am I It's been a long time since we've visited here

He offered his arm to her and she linked her hand around it, gladly accepting his company for the rest of the walk. 

Just walking awhile, they didn't share any words, only looking the beach and the sea, just memorising the past and cherishing this peaceful moment.

Walking slowly along the shores, he glanced toward her with his green eyes, knowing that she had something on her mind. Is something bothering you?

Slowly glancing toward her husband beside her, she moved her gaze back to the ocean scenery, looking the flipping seawater that reflected some of the sun's bright light up to the every viewer's eyes. I had a strange dream last night

You want to tell me about it Looking down to the yellow sand, he waited her to tell more about the dream. 

Edea looked him awhile, thinking the dream through inside her mind. Frowning, she decided that it wasn't anything important. It's just a dream, nothing special

It's obviously troubling youJust tell me. Trying to put the conversation on, he looked her more deeply now, sensing that there was something wrong with her just by looking her.

Glancing toward him for once more, she sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to drop the issue. 

It wasn't that she didn't want to share it with him, but she wasn't feeling very comfortable about speaking from it, as she just wanted to forget the whole dream that had given her the creeps. 

Finally sighing, she started to describe her dream carefully.

In the dream, I'm all alone middle of this black darkness that blocks my sight And then suddenly, there is this voice Her words drifting away, she looked down to the passing ground they were walking along.

A voice Cid looked her questioningly, wanting her to go on.

It chants something like Valete, liberi, Diebus fatalibus...

Stopping on their walk, Edea turned to face him directly now.

It means Goodbye, children, The day has died

Staring into her eyes, he could see this was bothering her a lot, and he didn't blame her. The dream didn't sound very nice.

You think it means something

Now gripping his hand into hers, Edea felt lost. She didn't understand her dream, and felt pained to even consider the dream trying to tell her something. Finally relaxing, she sighed drowsily, broking this solemn silence. It's just a dream I'm sure I will never have it again

Her lips stretching into another wonderful smile, she looked him with an ensuring face, wanting to assure him that everything was all right. At least for now. 

Smiling back to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She took along breath and told herself that everything was all right, as she wrapped her arms around him, taking the embrace and returning it with the same amount of love.

After just holding each other for awhile, he pulled himself away from her and they clasped their hands and looked into each other eyes. Cid could see she was little more relaxed now. Though she was still thinking about the dream, the fact that she had told someone about it comforted her a bit. 

What do you say Will we go back to the Garden now Still keeping their hands and gazes locked to each other, Cid asked this with a low sight. 

Softly nodding her head, she agreed with him. You go and wait for me outside the yard and I come right after youAlright? I, I just want to spend one moment here Alone with my thoughts Drifting, her smile turned into somehow sad smile.

Approaching her once again, Cid kissed her cheek softly, as she frowned her head slightly down.

I understand Whispering this into her ear, he once more looked her with a soft smile, before he started to walk away from the beach toward the ruins of the old orphanage.

Looking after his form walking toward the orphanage, she smiled a little more happily now. She was so happy to have a man like Cid loving him. He was the love of her life. Her beloved husband that, no matter what, always stayed on her side, supporting her.

Turning to gaze back toward the never-ending sea and little islands, she sighed from the feeling of the soft breeze against her skin. Oh how much she loved this place.

Cid walked toward to the little path that lead toward the backyard of the crumpled orphanage and slowly, he started to stop in his steps. He turned to look toward the lovely beach, and targeted his admiring gaze toward his lovely wife, who was right now looking the sea, her back toward him.

Her black long hair dancing slightly in the air, the wind making big and slow waves to them, tousled against her back. 

She, as always, looked so gorgeous, and Cid often found himself watching her and truly admiring her beauty. And even when her exterior was so beautiful, her inner beauty was the highest of all.

Suddenly he could hear someone sneaking behind him, and quickly he turned to see who it was. But it was too late. 

Someone knocking to the back of his head with a sword's handle, he fell down to the hard ground, his mind going blank.

Quickly! Take the sorceress A group of men wearing Galbadian soldier uniforms, ran toward Edea who had now turned toward the racket that she had heard coming from Cid's knocking down.

Her eyes widening into slits of shock and fear, she started almost to run toward the form of her husband laying on the ground, completely dozed off.

Two Galbadian soldiers stopped her when she was just kneeling down beside her husband's body, and one of these six soldiers pointed her with a gun, signing her that this wasn't a game.

Sorceress Edea The leader of this group approached her, saying this with affirmative tone.

It sounded almost like a question, and after thinking awhile she nodded her head as a yes to his question.

We've the direct orders from Galbadia Garden to take you in custody And cause I don't want to hurt you, I suggest you come peacefully with us What do you say

Still being confused from this all, she looked them through, almost like making sure that this wasn't a joke.

It wasn't. They really meant this. 

I will come 

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Well There it was Another chapter done But actually when I think about it, there's _still_ so much that I have to write to this story before its finished, so don't you even think about getting away from me just yet!

Now, cause I haven't said thanks to you for all those lovely reviews I've gotten recently, I was thinking to thank you now THANK YOU!!!!

And of course, don't stop sending those reviews. I want to hear what people think about the very first fanfic of mine, so they are always welcome here! 


	13. Time of Actions

****

****

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 13: **Time of Actions**

Balamb Garden's classrooms were full of students now when they were still living the early hours of this day.

Some of them were nervous and cranky and some of the top class students almost whistling happily when they were writing their answers to their exam papers that their instructors had given them almost a half hour ago.

This day was quite a big day for them and this exam was important to their future as SeeDs. This exam was one of the biggest they had ever done, and if they wanted to continue their SeeD schooling, they had to passed it now or try again next year.

Looking through her classroom full of students, Quistis could see sweat drops forming to some of the faces of her students. Smiling lightly from the sight of thirty students working over the test, some of them thinking their answers carefully before writing them up and some of them just writing whatever they could come up with, she felt a strange happiness overcoming her usually dark mind.

So often she felt like crying, but not now.

Usually there were so many things weighing her mind and almost every time it had been about Squall and her unreturned feelings toward him. But now when she had finally resolved those feelings with him, she felt more hopeful and more willing to live her life as it was.

Still there were feelings that she needed to solve before she could truly live happily. The feelings that she held toward Seifer were unique and so wonderful, but she still wasn't sure how to express them, as she wasn't even sure if she was right about them. 

What about if this was a lie too that she had created inside her mind? What about if Seifer wanted to have nothing to do with her?

All she knew right now was that she couldn't leave things as they were. She needed to talk with him and try to solve these feelings that she had concealed inside herself out of his sight.

Sighing, she sat to the chair behind her own desk and landed her hands on the clean table, sliding them slowly against the desk's plastic-like surface. She looked her hands carefully, thinking about him even more and more, missing him with all of her heart. 

Quistis had heard from Squall more about the mission where Seifer had gone, and she couldn't wait to see him again. Even when she was eager to see Seifer, she felt nervous and sad, because she wasn't sure how to handle all these emotions she was going through. 

Could this truly be what she thought it was? 

Sadly, she confessed to herself that she didn't know. 

She wouldn't know before talking with him first And as soon he comes from the mission, she was going to talk with him, that she had promised to herself.

_I'll be waiting you, Seifer_

* * * * *

The different shaded green forests passed his sight when looking out of the little window in front of him. Green grass fields and pieces of different shaped and sized land, few big and little mountains with their peaks covered with some snow, big and little blue shaded seas and rivers going under them. 

Seifer was sitting peacefully on one of the chairs of this aircraft that right now was heading toward the Galbadia Garden, flying above this wonderful scenery.

Looking out of the little window of this tiny backroom of this quite small aircraft, he thought about the mission in task. He couldn't stop feeling like something was wrong about this all, and he felt like they were right now going toward more harder mission anyone could have guessed. 

His team members, Brain, Rien, Dame and Liz, were in the control room right now, which was linked to this room, as these two were the only rooms of this ship.

Seifer had gotten enough of their presence, or more likely, he had gotten enough of the childish fights that Dame and Liz had over and over again, so he had isolated himself away from the control room into this much more peaceful backroom where he could be alone. 

Happy from the fact that these rooms were separated with a wall and a door, he could now fall more deeply into the thoughts that overflowed in his head. 

Even when he tried his best not to think about the feelings that pained him the most now, as he had realised they were all lies, he found himself dreaming about Quistis.

Again she was in his mind and she didn't even know what he was going through right now. She hadn't realised that he cared, she had no idea how much this tormented him. These feelings so unrequited, torturing him silently.

Oh God, how much he hoped that he wouldn't have seen Squall and Quistis kissing each other. How much he just wanted to forget the whole thing and go on with his life But he couldn't do that And he never would.

_Quistis_

She had affected him so deeply that now he couldn't forget her. She was everything to him and she didn't know that. And she wouldn't want to hear about it either. Not at least now, when she had finally gotten the love of her life Squall Leonhart.

_Why? Why does all this happen to me?_

Feeling like shouting, he bit his lips hardly with his teeth, and buried his blond head into his hands, frowning slightly. Agony filling his heart and mind, he tried to forget her, only feeling the headache growing inside his head. 

He couldn't stop this feeling He just couldn't

_Quistis I want only you I _

That was years ago! You can't compare them, Dame 

Of course I can, Liz! Who says I can't?

Interrupting his thoughts, a sudden shouting was heard coming toward his direction. The noises being heard even clearer, coming threateningly toward the door of the backroom.

Opening the door with a loud bang, the obviously angry dark haired Liz, made her way into the room where Seifer was still sitting, his back toward these two most loud members of his group that had now bombed his peace and quiet.

I say you can't, Dame, so you can't

The slightly spiky haired man with an awful temper, came right behind her, now stopping and chuckling with an contemptuous tone: Oh, you're such a bitch, Liz

Turning toward him and meeting him face to face, Liz started to lose her temper for good now.

Yeah, and you're an asshole, Dame

Now Seifer's temper was going shorthanded too. 

Besides that it wasn't a good thing to interrupt him with such a racket, he was also full of those two already, so now he was sitting on the chair this time gritting his teeth with annoyance as he listened the two fighting that went on and on.

Well, at least I'm not a---!

Now Seifer had enough of this. He jumped quickly up from his seat, facing the two, as he interrupted Dame in the middle of his sentence. Just kiss the damn girl already!!!

Shocked faces of these two SeeDs targeted toward Seifer now. The face he was having was scaring the two slightly. His face was lightly red, and his green piercing eyes were slits, as he targeted his fiery gaze toward them, seeming like he was ready to throw the two out of the door.

For a while looking Seifer with shocked expressions, they glanced toward each other faces. They had been so into name-calling that they hadn't even realised being this close to each other. 

Their faces and bodies were just few inches away from each other, so after the comment Seifer had thrown into the air, they felt the embarrassing heat coming over them.

Quickly jerking apart from each other, the two, now very blushed SeeDs, looked toward Seifer who was looking the two angrily.

At least they shut up for a second.

Did you have something to tell me or did you just come here to resign yourselves off from the mission, because I damn soon will throw you both out of here 

The two SeeDs just stood there, their voices still gone, as they hadn't gotten over the shock and mild fear that conquered their minds. Seifer was serious and they knew it. Now they just hoped that they would have knew to shut their mouths.

Waiting for an answer, Seifer's blond eyebrows were knitted together, forming a furrow to his forehead and making his face look even angrier when his green burning eyes were in angry slits and his thin mouth pouted. 

Carefully, Liz tried to drag words coming from her throat, and then finally being able to venture the words that came out as straining, her voice cracking at the end: Brain had something to tell you

His expressions never changing, he looked the two through like trying to make up his mind about them. Throwing them away was too tempting not to consider, but he knew it wouldn't help anything.

Now focusing on Dame, he waited if they had something else to say as their defence, but they didn't say anything and that was probably the best thing for them to do right now.

But it seemed that Dame was a bit pissed about this whole situation, and that he didn't really approve Seifer. Standing there, he looked Seifer dully, his eyes covered slightly with his eyelids. But that much sense he had that he wasn't going to express his thoughts into words. Because that would have made Seifer even madder and that wouldn't be a good thing.

Still angry, Seifer passed the two to the doorway, not even glancing toward them anymore.

Two SeeD's looking after him, considered the choice to follow him, but they weren't sure if that was a too good idea.

And as Seifer was out of the room, he stopped to close the door behind him, saying with a tone of strong voice that was serious as hell: You two stay in this room It's an order.

The door getting completely shut, Dame and Liz looked carefully toward the door. They were still little shocked, but got over it quite quickly.

This is your fault, you know

Oh, give it a break, Dame 

Seifer walked toward the main seat before the control panel that was used for steering the craft, seeing Brain sitting on it, controlling the steady fly of this means of transport. 

Resting his hand against the seat's top and trying to steady his balance in the moving craft, Seifer stood behind Brain's seat, now sighing deeply with a frustrated sight as he was still trying to control his sudden anger that had arisen from the stupid fight between Liz and Dame.

Are those two always that annoying Seifer grumbled this, making Brain chuckle in slight amusement. 

Oh trust me They are _much_ worse

A smile spreading over Seifer's usually sulky face, he chuckled to Brain's last remark, knowing that he was probably right. 

What do you have here? After the little delighting moment of peace, Seifer focused on the mission now. The sooner he would get away from here, the better. 

We're getting closer to the area near the landing spot of Galbadia Garden

Looking toward their destination, he could see the Galbadia Garden already. It seemed to be very peaceful, not really anything suspicious was outside to be seen, but you could never know what different kind of things was happening inside.

Land down behind that hill It's better not to wake any suspiciousness.

Yes sir!

Looking the Galbadia Garden, that they were right now heading closer, with determined gaze, Seifer decided to put his other thoughts aside. He got no time to meddle with these teasing thoughts of her right now. 

Finally the craft landed behind the hill that now gave them a cover. Seifer headed to open the door of this aircraft, but before he went out of it, he turned to face Rien who was sitting silently on the other chair beside Brain: Come, Rien Let's go out and see little closer And Brain

Yes Sir Turning toward their leader who seemed to be very determined person, Brain waited Seifer's orders with anticipation.

You stay here with Liz and Dame. I will be taking contact to you if something happens. However, if you don't hear about Rien and me at least ever five minutes, tell the Balamb to send troops to back us up. No hero stunts here, remember that As soon as Seifer had given the instructions, he went outside and started to walk up the green hill, the radio in his grasp.

Rien had already stood up from his seat and followed Seifer outside, the metal door sliding down behind him.

You hear me, Brain Talking to the little radio in his glowed hand, Seifer made sure that the connection worked.

_Loud and clear, boss_

Murmuring this, Seifer lowered his hand down beside him.

The soft wind tousled with Seifer's short spun golden hair, when walking up the quite high hill, the young brown haired Rien walking beside him. Rien hadn't said any words during this mission and Seifer was actually starting to doubt if he even knew how to talk. 

But Seifer didn't really care. Actually he was happy to have even one member in this team that knew better than to waste breath into unneeded discussion. 

It was a talent that Seifer was starting to appreciate very greatly.

Finally reaching on top of this hill, Seifer lowered himself down to the greenery ground and so did Rien.

The magnificent view of the big and mighty Garden looked very glorious when looking down from this hill. 

The red coloured Garden was landed down, the spiral that was used to lift the Garden up with its force field when using the Garden as means of transport, was now on top of the big Garden, glowing around it.

The field was empty. Not a soul was seen outside and it was little suspicious, as usually it was full of students walking around the Garden's field.

And I thought Gardens were full of life Rien said under his breath, following Seifer's flow of thought.

Even when this was the first time Seifer had heard Rien talking, he didn't stop to think about it. 

The wind blew toward them peacefully, ruffling the short hairs of these two men, who looked the Galbadia Garden from this hill. Thoughtful silence falling over them, they inspected the area more clearly now. 

This is too peaceful Seifer murmured under his breath, now truly feeling that something was wrong. He had never seen the outside of the Galbadia Garden this empty before in his life. Something was going on there, he was sure about it But what?

Taking a pair of binoculars and landing them to his nose, Rien looked the near area of the Garden through them. And it didn't take long for him to find something. 

We've got something here Hearing Rien say this, Seifer also saw something from the corner of his eyes. It seemed like people, how unordinary

Isn't that Headmaster Cid Gasping with a surprised tone, Rien handed the binoculars to Seifer.

Taking these binoculars quickly into his hands, Seifer landed them to his nose.

When Seifer targeted his gaze to the form of those people, he could see them all clear now.

You're right It's the Headmaster Cid and Matron Words quivering at the end, Seifer started to be really confused. 

What the hell were they doing here?

Edea walked beside Cid, their hands linked to each other, as they walked toward the entrance of Galbadia Garden. Seifer also saw the Galbadian soldiers behind them, pointing the two with their guns. 

What the Hell Taking the binoculars off from his eyes, Seifer looked them disappearing into the Garden.

_ There's something you should know _

What is it Answering to the radio in his hand, Seifer still looked absently toward the Garden, wondering the whole situation.

_I just got a message from the Balamb Garden Galbadia Garden has declared a war against us_

Seifer had his doubts about this all, but he hadn't seen this coming No one had.

_The declaration was made by a sorceress who is now using Galbadia Garden as her base Balamb is going to make a full assault against them._

A sorceress You mean Sorceress Edea Burrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Seifer considered the option of Edea being the sorceress ruling Galbadia now.

_They don't know who it was, but the message says clearly that it is a sorceress who is in charge out there now _Brain didn't seem to take Seifer's option down, but he sounded highly doubtful.

There's something weird going on here too It seems that Headmaster Cid and Sorceress Edea are their prisoners now. Telling the news from the other end of the line, Seifer tried to make a connection between these incidents, that he still couldn't believe to be happening.

_!? Alright, I will tell the Balamb Garden too_

Knowing that the orders they had been set to do in this mission was probably changed now, cause of the sudden turnouts, Seifer was already thinking ahead.

And what are we being ordered to do now?

_To wait for the reinforcement That's all_

Not wanting to just stay here and do nothing, he wasn't happy to hear these orders that he had already guessed to be coming. 

Really great Cutting the radio, Seifer murmured this disappointedly, feeling his mind and soul screaming for action. 

The last time he had been participating these kinds of fights had been when he was leading the Galbadian forces. But this time it was different, now he was at the right side. He was there where he had always yearned for 

He was with Balamb Garden and SeeDs. He was one of the good guys.

And this time he also had a reason to fight, besides of defending the home Garden and the rest of the world.

He was going to fight for Quistis To make sure that she was protected from all of this She was his reason for everything.

_As long as she stays at Balamb, she'll be safe I will make sure of that_

* * * * *

Halls full of people running around and setting of to the aircrafts ordered to go to the battlefield, the one woman wearing her usual pale battle uniform ran hastily through the corridors, being careful not to crash with the other SeeDs and people running around in the panic that exploded from the sudden war declaration they had gotten from the Galbadia Garden.

Come on people! Move! 

Few aircrafts had already set off to their destination, where the battlefield was already filled with fighting and battles as some of the Balamb Garden's force had already started actions against the Galbadia.

Balamb was still in peace, except the hasty moments filled with panic when the people living in there readied for defence actions in case if Garden would fall under attack. 

Running on the corridors, her breathing anything but relaxed, Quistis tried to desperately find some of her friends, but not finding any of them. Her steps were hasty and she almost stumbled to her legs, when she made her way through the corridors, trying to get herself outside to the Garden where all the aircrafts were setting off.

She needed to go to the battlefield. She just couldn't stay here and wait, when there were fighting going on somewhere else. 

For Gods sake, she had further experience with these kinds of massive battles, as she had been the one of the legendary' SeeDs who had saved the world over a year ago. If nothing else, it was her duty to go there. 

Finally getting outside the Garden to the field where the aircrafts were lifting off to their destination, Quistis stopped in her steps, looking the big aircrafts being loaded with SeeDs ready to go and fight.

People running past her from all the directions, she was the only one who right now wasn't rushing anywhere. 

Some aircrafts lifted off from the ground and started heading toward their enemy's base, the propels of the crafts spinning wildly on top of them, creating a wind that blew toward her softly.

Her golden tresses of hair were combed up into her usual hairstyle and the few strains of these long tresses flowed against the sides of her face from the soft breeze playing around them, when she felt her eyes wetting with few tears. 

_Seifer_

She was sure that something bad was going to happen and the thought of something bad happening to Seifer, made her unstable. He was so much to her and she couldn't bear the fear she felt inside her mind and heart right now. 

She had to be with him even for a moment That was the reason why she was going. Not because that it was her duty as SeeD to go, but because she needed to be at his side.

Inhaling a deep breath she set her heart to this decision she had just made, and started to run toward the aircrafts.

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Hope you liked it this far Whether you did or not, please send a review Thank you.


	14. Untold

****

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 14: **Untold**

The mighty red coloured Galbadia Garden was still landed down to the solemn ground, but this time there were people all around the Garden's interior field that was now declared as the battlefield between the Balamb and Galbadian forces. 

Masses of SeeDs and Galbadian soldiers fighting from their lives, the swords swinging and gun bullets flying through the air when the battles were on their peaks. Many of the brave fighters were also using magic, mainly fireballs flying through the air and knocking their targets down with massive blows of blazes.

When Quistis looked down to this sight from her seat with her pained blue eyes, she thought the battlefield looked anything but glorious, these people fighting and killing each other, sacrificing the bloods and lives of many common people into the empty cause of someone who called herself a sorceress.

The aircraft where Quistis right now was, started to approach this hurting sight that she hated to see, and deep inside her she readied herself to face the horrible fact that this was just the beginning for even more dreadful mistake that was abound to happen in the worldwide war they were facing.

The medal silver coloured aircraft landed down near outside to the main gate of the Garden, which now looked more like a fighting stadium, and the SeeDs started to get out of the hovering craft, their minds clearly being filled with fright and fierce as they ran hastily through the gate, ready to help their comrades with their incomplete battles.

Her heart soaring with silent pain, Quistis jumped carefully down from the craft that hovered lightly off from the greenery field below her, and she quickly started to make her way after the other SeeDs that had already disappeared away from her sight.

The craft started immediately to lift off back to the Balamb Garden and its fast spinning propellers created invincible twirls in the air above her, tangling with her hair that she tried to keep down with her hands. The pressure of these twirls pushed her against the ground as she tried to make her way away from the craft, flickering her eyes when trying to clear her sight from the hurting bits of the sandy ground that the wind threw toward her azure eyes.

Finally getting away from the pressing wind, she sighed silently to herself as she approached this big main gate that was fully opened, letting her eyes watch the fighting scenes of many people, which went on as far as her absorbing eyes could see, the most faraway ones being blurry figures.

Getting her legs working with her again, she went through the main gate with hasty steps, still readying herself for the harsh action going on the battlefield she had just entered. 

Quistis unsheathed her Save the Queen away from her waist, as she entered into her first battle, remembering the basics of this weapon that she had once mastered to use with all of its neat tricks. She really didn't remember when she had fought last time and now she silently cursed herself from not taking the time and exercise the skill, which now was really important to have. 

She looked down to the crystallized surface of this very flexible whip that was made from Marlboro's yellow coloured tentacles, and she slid her hands against its shining surface as she silently hoped to find the old fighting skill from the depths of her soul. 

Finally swinging the flexing whip through the air, she used her wrist when blowing this lethal weapon around one of the Galbadian soldier throat. The soldier choking slightly with shocked expressions as he tried to remove the whip away from around his throat, Quistis pulled him down against the hard ground, making sure that he stayed there, and then brought the whip back into her grasp with a neat movement of her hand, the whip snapping through the air sharply.

Feeling the old fighting skill of her coming back to her, she felt a little more secure now and she started carefully to make her way through the massive battles, trying to find a familiar face among the huge crowd.

Toying with the sharp end of her whip with somehow nervous expressions, she desperately inspected the people around her through with her blue eyes, unconsciously searching the tall blond man wearing his usual greyish trench coat and swinging his Hyperion gunblade through the air. Forcing her way through many unfinished battles, she felt the fear creeping down her spine slowly, when realising that it was impossible to find Seifer from here.

There were too many people here, and that if Seifer actually were somewhere among them was a question she couldn't answer.

* * * * *

The battles starting to get even more and more lethal, Seifer looked around the battlefield. The people were starting to get tired, many lives of these fighters being taken from them, their bodies laying on the ground, telling the horrible fact that this was all unnecessary bloodshed. Dodging the attacks of many Galbadian soldiers, Seifer tried his best not to take anyone's life. 

He had enough of this already. This all was useless. 

There were no winners here at the battlefield, only death people and some livings who are waiting their death in the battles. This was a massacre and he knew it perfectly. 

Someone has to put this to an end and quickly.

Swinging his gunblade against the upcoming attackers, he forced his way through the masses of these many people, who still continued their fights, not caring about the lost lives around them.

There was a backdoor somewhere here that led into the Garden, he remembered this vaguely. If he would just find the door, he could go inside the Garden and see how the things were there.

Suddenly this one shouting voice was heard behind him over the continuing racket of battles. Stopping in his steps right there, he turned around quickly, being sure that someone had just shouted his name. 

His eyes stopped to the golden haired woman, wearing her usual pale orange skirt and tank-top combination, he exhaled a deep shocked breath, when realising who this woman, whom had her back toward him, was.

Starting to make his way toward her, he looked her back with his green emerald eyes, not really knowing how to react to her sudden appearance. He felt angry, but still couldn't deny the feeling of his heart leaping whenever he landed his eyes on her.

Other figure running behind her caught Seifer's eyes for a moment. Recognising the figure being a Galbadian soldier who was just about to attack the unguarded Quistis, Seifer felt his blood stopping in his veins, when he saw the man raising his sword dangerously up as to attack her.

Shouting with a voice filled with many strong feelings- fear, anguish and care- he speeded his steps and started to run toward her as he readied his gunblade in his hands. She didn't hear him, but she had seen the oncoming attack and tried to defend herself from it, but only finding herself stumbled down to the hard ground. 

* * * * *

Her steps getting more and more hasty, she felt her throat tightening and her heart beating fastening, when she suddenly stopped in her steps. Quistis eyes locked at the greenery ground below her, watching that one hurt young SeeD laying on the ground, his body unmoving like a corpse.

Her face drained from all the blood when it struck her. This man was death, the dried red blood on the green grass telling her that he had been death for a long time already. Shock taking over her, she forgot all the tiredness that pained the every part of her body from the unstopping fights she had gone through here. 

Slowly turning around, everything around her faded. The noises of the struggling with the harsh battles silence to her deaf ears, when she solemnly looked the battlefield around her, just now noticing the horrible sight of many unmoving people on the ground, their bloods covering them, their open eyes still reflecting the anguish and fear they had felt in their last moments.

Gasping for air she suddenly felt fainted. She couldn't believe this happening. So many people dying and suffering Because of what?

_Seifer Where are you?_

Tears welling her blue eyes, the fear that Seifer was death, laying somewhere on the ground like all these other death bodies of pained people, was even stronger than before, eating her already anguished mind and heart. 

Shouting with a soft cry, she started to lose the control of herself, all the strong emotions forcing their way up to the surface, overwhelming her mind. 

She was so frustrated that she hadn't taken the time to cover her own back, and she had totally forgot the danger that was everywhere to be seen around her. 

One man wearing his blue Galbadian soldier's uniform, ran behind her with a low shout. Just and just turning around, she could see the approaching soldier, his eyes gleaming with dangerous gleam when he raised his own sword up to the air, ready to struck her with its sharp and lethal blade.

Waking from the horrified state, she tried to cover herself from the surprise attack as she flinched away from the blade's way. Just and just getting away from the cutting blade's way, the sword only knocked her with its slant side against her waist. The mild force of the hit struck her painfully and she lost her balance, stumbling with her legs and falling down to the hard ground onto her stomach.

The pain going through her body from this fall, she gritted her teeth as she winched in pain, stretching her arm to her side as searching her whip that she had dropped on to the ground just a moment ago. 

Her hand tapping the ground beside her, her eyes widened in confusion when she didn't find it. Not seeing the whip anywhere around her, she was out of options what to do.

Quistis crooked her neck to look behind her, as she tried to get up, but the soldier had already taken his next move. Taking speed to his finishing blow, he raised his blade up to the air above him, starting to swing the sword down to her.

Shocked expressions leering on her face now, she opened her mouth for a silent gasp, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this alive, now just waiting the deathful blow.

You bastard A white blowing slash appeared suddenly against the Galbadian soldier, as the familiar voice shouted these forceful words. The gunblade mashing to his back, the Galbadian soldier dropped to the ground with a groan of pain, his sword dropping down to the ground with his unmoving hand. 

Still not really understanding the change of events, Quistis raised her terrified gaze up to her saviour.

That tall blond man, looking down to the unmoving body of the soldier he had just taken down, had his green eyes filled with deep raging emotions he was going through.

Sighing with unanswered feelings, she took this time to appreciate his so wonderful feature filled with many breathtaking aspects that she felt drawn to.

The sun behind him followed his features with its glowing dim light shining upon him and caressed him with soft highlights following his figure. His spun golden hair shone different shades of yellow, white and gold under this light, the sunshines nestled within the flow of his hair, playing with its golden rich colour and lacing through his thick hair.

The long trench coat flowed about his features, when the wind tossed the end of this grey jacket against his legs with slow and gentle strokes, the wind also tousling through his spun hair. 

Dragging his eyes away from the Galbadian soldier on the ground, his eyes finally met hers.

His emerald eyes finding themselves trapped to the depths of her wonderful azure eyes, she lost the track of her breath.

Seifer's face now becoming angrier, he offered his glowed hand down toward her, avoiding eye contact once again. Carefully, she reached to his hand and took it gently, Seifer pulling her up to her feet with a strong pull.

She wasn't sure how to react toward him. All her mind and body craved his touch and she just wanted to embrace him and never let go, but the fiery look, which had replaced all the softness he only moment ago had on his face, made her feel little unsure what to do next.

What the Hell are you doing here His eyebrows furrowed and his thin mouth expressing the angriness he felt from all this, he asked this strongly, his gaze piercing into hers with twinkle of frustration. 

Slowly flickering her eyes in mild shock, she woke up from her admiring trance, now looking this tall man in front of her. 

Trying to find her words after this silent moment, she was interrupted by an unexpected explosion. 

A sudden horrible blast landed to the ground only few metres away from them, the fireball blowing the hard bits of the ground around the field near it.

Covering her head and eyes from the bits of dirt that flew toward them from this blow, she kneeled lightly down. Seifer also covered his head and turned his sight away from the blast, his other hand gripping gently from her arm, pulling her closer to himself as to cover her.

When the blast had stopped, Quistis looked the ground few metres away from them. A circular hole had appeared to the greenery ground and a hazy cloud of smoke started slowly to drift away from it to the air.

Seifer also turned to see the leftovers of the sudden explosion, and then he looked up to the air, seeing a bombard aircraft flying through the air over the Garden. 

Hell! They are bombing us! 

Turning her gaze up to the sky too, she realised what Seifer meant. 

Two more bombard planes appeared to the sky too, readying their missiles for an attack.

Come on Quickly Tightening his grip from her arm, he first dragged her behind himself, before her legs started to work again, and she let him lead her through the hasty masses of people. Every people was now running all around, shock overcoming them all, as more bombs started to drop to the ground, blowing everything up that came to their way.

No other words were spoken between her and him, as they ran as fast as they could toward the backdoor of the Galbadia Garden.

They could already see that silver door, only more few metres and they were safely inside the Garden.

Glancing toward Quistis slightly behind him, he could see she wasn't feeling very good. Her golden hair was slightly messed up and her face had little scars on her cheek. Her eyes were partly closed, her blue irises covered under those two perfect pale eyelids. Even when this surely wasn't one of the most glorying moments to her, he recognised the beauty from that exhausted face of hers. 

She would always be beautiful, he was sure about it.

Just then his flow of thoughts were interrupted with the sound of something above them and his gaze caught up with the flying plane above them. 

Gasping with shock, he realised that this plane was targeting its missile right toward them.

He pulled the surprised Quistis with him toward the wall closest to them, and pushed her against it, his body covering hers tightly. 

The massive blow behind them, now more closer than before, threw hard bits of the ground toward them with amazing power. 

Quistis' back pressed against the cold metal wall and Seifer's body squeezing against hers as her head was buried to his neck and her eyes tightly shut down, they waited for the danger to be over.

The massive blow behind them had ended now, and they started to retreat away from each other, but only finding themselves unable to brake this closeness they were sharing.

She moved softly under him, accidentally brushing her own body closer against his. When their eyes locked with each other, they totally forgot the havoc around them, now just taking in this wonderful feeling soaring in their hearts. 

Waiting for his move, her fully lips were slanted open, those burning blaze of rubies pleading to feel his lips on hers.

He couldn't bring himself to fulfil that silent plead, as he knew that it would be a mistake to do so. Seifer was unsure about his feelings and feared that they would just leave deep scars into his beating heart, as Quistis was something he could never get.

Trying to take the control of himself, he pushed away the thought of kissing her, and he rip his eyes off from her as started to lead her toward the silver door that was now only few steps away from them.

We have to get out of here 

Disappointed when he had taken the reasonable choice of getting away from here instead of kissing her, she decided to put her own feelings aside for a moment, even when these emotions were still stirring up inside her lonesome heart.

Finally getting to the backdoor, Seifer opened it up and went through it inside to the big halls of this Garden, Quistis following just behind him. The halls were all empty, no one other than these two on the silent corridor. 

The bomb attacks were still heard coming from outside, the noises of cold war being heard through the walls, echoing in the empty and very roomy corridors. 

Taking up this time of peace and save, they stopped to take a breath. Sitting down to the floor, Quistis folded her legs and leaned against the wall, sighing with tired expressions: What was that 

Not knowing if she referred to the sudden bomb attacks or to the moment of heat they had between themselves, he decided to put his bets to the first choice.

It must have been Galbadian forces that are bombing out there Gods They would even kill own forces like that Stopping with his nervous steps, he stood to the middle of the corridor, right across from her.

The Sorceress is behind this all Leaning her head against the wall, she tried to wipe the image of Seifer kissing her, by desperately trying to focus on other subject.

Glancing toward to the closed door where from they had just moment ago come through, she felt like everything was going wrong. I hope Squall and the others are alright Rubbing her temples with her hand, her voice had all the signs of concern.

This time letting his eyes turn toward her sitting form on the floor, he caught her eyes with his again.

He looked wondering first, but then his face overcame with suddenly despising face as he shook his head with a loud snort: I should have knew it

Silent for awhile, he looked away from her to his other side, still shaking his head softly as his widened eyes targeted along the corridor ahead them.

She didn't understand his sudden behaviour, and she started to feel very uneasy, as she felt like he was drifting away from her.

Not saying anything more, he turned and walked hastily along this long corridor, leaving her behind him. 

! Wait Quickly rising up, she looked after his fading back, wondering what had alarmed this guard he had shone upon himself again. 

He heard her clearly, but still didn't stop. 

Biting her lips with newfound determination, she started to run after him quickly, before she would once again lose everything.

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Although I'm not very satisfied with the text on the ending of this chapter, I liked writing this chapter very much, and I actually started to feel even more and more excited about this story Yes, finally Quistis and Seifer met each other once again, and again the next chapter is going to be so much fun for me to write cause of the Queiferness

If you read this chapter then you better write a review too, so that I won't get depressed about the lack of reviews.

Thanks!


	15. Tears of Truth

**Author's note:** This chapter is little shorter than the last one, so sorry if I'm keeping you on waiting for more Queiferness and such I think that this chapter is dedicated to only Queifer, so hopefully it will fulfil your _needs'_ for now.

I try to write the next chapter as fast as I can, and as qualifiedly as possible, so you just wait 

My author' notes are way too long, but I get carried away sometimes Go and read the story already 

****

****

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 15: **Tears of Truth**

His mind filled with rage, he strode through these silent corridors with hasty steps. 

This furious man's strong steps echoed on the some faraway and empty corners when he walked along this long corridor, passing many silver doors on his way, not really thinking where he was heading.

Even when had no clue where all these rooms and never-ending corridors lead to, as he had only vague memories from the times he had spent here at the Galbadia Garden, Seifer didn't really care about it right now as he continued his fast walking.

He was pissed off. Why? Well, even Seifer himself didn't exactly know the reason for his behaviour, but he knew this was one of the effects she had on him. 

Quistis Seifer wasn't really angry toward her, but he was angry to himself and to these feelings that constantly roamed inside him and made him do these acts, that even he didn't understand doing. 

She was too much for him to handle. These all different feelings tangled to each other, forming this very complicated net of emotions that always got triggered from her acts.

Quistis keeping on walking after him, her delicate steps sounding clearly smaller than his sturdy ones, she tried to approach this man's mind with her silent call, truly wanting to explore all the things that went inside his somehow anguished mind. But he gave her no respond, keeping up his pace that started to become too fast for Quistis to keep up with.

Seifer, please. Talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking. Her voice was music to his ears, that soft and smooth voice so full and this time very warm and reaching.

What do you mean with that Almost surprised to hear him talking after this long silence, Quistis lost the track of her mind for a minute, now actually pondering what she had meant with it.

I just You seemed somehow angered about something. 

Seifer kept on walking, this time playing with her words. He knew perfectly what she meant. He had just a few minutes ago walked away from her rudely, when she had mentioned Squall's name.

He was angry, but didn't see any reason to tell her that.

Are you angry at me? Her voice twinkling with suspiciousness, she once again tried her best to keep up with his speed.

He didn't answer anything, but instead, he turned to the silver door to his right and walked into the classroom it was leading into, Quistis following his steps right to the middle of the classroom where he stopped.

Looking the room through with his searching eyes, Seifer tried to look the room from any exit. There was no door here other than the door they had just entered through.

Seifer turned again with a twirl of his long trench coat and ignored the timid but concerned Quistis who was standing almost next to him, the end of his coat caressing her legs with a passing touch. 

Her gaze followed him all the way through the classroom to the door they had just passed through from, but this time she wasn't following him. Even when Seifer tried to give the expression that he didn't care, he stopped right in front of the silver door, before it was going to open up.

He turned around this time, trying his best to cover his true feelings with the frustrated and uncaring face, when he sighed lowly, looking into her eyes with mildly stern gaze: Are you coming with me

The way his words flew to the air, catch her ear. His tone of voice was really visible and she could sense that he was acting some kind of act. He was trying to cover up something, but what

I won't come before you tell me what's wrong.

There's nothing wrong

You don't need to lie to me, Seifer

Suddenly feeling nervous from this situation, Seifer tried to recall the times when he was able to talk almost from anything. Not even a single memory came to his mind.

Could it truly be that he had ever felt like being able to talk about things honesty and not unfairly?

Why did you come here, Quistis His question having a timid tone she had ever before heard, Quistis felt suddenly unable to say anything.

Did you come here because of Squall His eyes passing through the floor, Seifer bit his tongue from asking that question. The question wasn't really important at all but the answer was going to be really weighing on him.

She raised her eyes to search his, as she tried to get some kind of picture what was going on his mind. If she just knew that he was as confused and in the same hurtful state as she was, this would have been easier for her to do.

I came here because of you, Seifer Her voice straining and cracking bit at the end, Quistis chewed her lower lip, as she tried to fought up the tears that burned on her eyes now. 

Looking up to her eyes, Seifer felt shocked and relieved at the same time. 

One tear slipped down her cheek slowly, catching his eyes and mind. The reason why she was crying was hazy to him, as it was to her too, but he suddenly felt like crying too.

When she looked up to his emerald eyes, she realised that she had never before felt like this. Quistis had thought she loved Squall like this, but now she could feel the difference better than ever before.

The relationship between her and Seifer had changed very much these past hard months of their empty lives, and she was more than keen to discover that they had found this very unique and strong bond between themselves that would never brake apart, no matter how far away they would be from each other.

Quistis wanted to be open with him about the emotions she had kept hidden inside herself She wanted to tell him everything.

How much she had feared she would never again see him.

How much she had missed him, his warm and gentle touch against her, touching her the way that had the power of melting even the biggest ice berks.

How much she wanted to touch him too, try to repay him even half of the pleasure he brought to her with his caring touch.

That she wanted only him 

Seifer, I When her heart soared from these many deep emotions, she tried to search her lost voice, but didn't find any words known in this planet that could describe this passion that she had searched for her whole life.

Deciding that she didn't need to say anything, she came closer to him, settling her heart to show her emotions in this simple but very meaningful touch. She leaned up closer to him, her eyes flattened into emotional slits, few tears overwhelming from her blue eyes.

Seifer's eyes detected hers from the same feelings he felt toward her and for a first time ever his emerald eyes were openly showing his real soul.

She closed her eyes now, her ruby lips searching his as she started to closer up to him. His half closed eyes were full of emotions, as he grazed her lips with his smooth gaze, looking that soft curve that followed the outlines of her silk like lips that he now wanted to seal with his. 

Finally presenting her searching lips with his thin ones, Quistis body squirmed closer up to him with a soft sigh, as he enveloped her body into his arms, giving her a shelter from herself.

She felt her legs giving up on her as she started to move gently her soft fully lips against his in this slow motion. If Seifer hadn't been holding her in this gentle but robust embrace, she would have surely lost her balance, as she couldn't even feel her legs anymore.

The undying sparkle inside them both, started to burst more wildly now, sparkles going through their all senses, feeling like some of them were making their way out of their chest in the twinkling wave of shivers.

His eyes were open this whole time, examining her reactions and feelings she felt, and he could see she was in the same heaven he was right now. Seifer felt so warm in this emotional moment, only this time truly knowing that she was the one for him. The painful tears slipping down on her cheeks only confirmed that she was hurt She needed someone special and it had started to appear that Seifer was the one to be that one. 

Those tears he saw, although they were very painful and hard to go with, they were beautiful and honest They were tears of truth 

Never again he would let her go Never again, that he had promised.

Her silent sobs getting unbearable now, as the overflow of all the sealed feelings coming out at the same time weighting her mind, she broke this very emotional kiss up and hid her slightly blushed face against his shoulder.

A deep sigh left out of his chest after he had taken a deep inhale of air and Seifer now looked down to her face, seeing the tears flowing out of her eyes and gracing down her silky cheeks. Her sweet and now very vulnerable looking facial expressions were filled with silent anguish, as she cried softly against him.

In a gentle stroke, Seifer slid his hand up from her waist to her back and brushed her closer up to him. Carefully going down to sit to the floor, he guided her safely down with him, their bodies not separated for even a second, as she kept herself close to him, her hold of him never loosening.

Finally in a sitting position, Seifer had his legs open, his right kneel pointing towards the air, and Quistis was sitting between them, repositioning her legs over his left one that rested along the floor.

Seifer supported her back with his right hand as she started to move closer towards him, this time her face facing him.

As she laced her other arm behind his neck, she hid her face against the soft fabric of his black vest, and closed her tearful eyes down as she landed her other slender hand against his abdomen. 

Seifer had her so close to him, as she was practically on his laps, and Seifer felt a little heated from this feeling of his lovely angel so close to him, so reachable for his touch.

_Why are you crying?_

Looking down to her drifting and softening expressions on her peaceful face, Seifer saw her breathing slowing down seemingly, as she drowsed into sleep she had deserved.

The many hurting tears had left many flows of wet traces, now only one tear slowly sliding down on her cheek.

Unconsciously, almost like in hypnotised state, Seifer leaned towards her peaceful face, stroking that one salty tear away from her cheek with his yearning mouth. The bitter taste of the tear tasted salty inside his mouth, teasing the back of his tongue as he retreated his face away from her.

He kept looking down to this sleeping form of the angel that had lost her beautiful wings, and he silently pledged himself never to let her have those tears again.

These every single emotion, no matter how small or big, confused him lightly. He had never before felt anything like this, not even about Rinoa and he didn't know how to go with it, as he had truly thought that what he had for Rinoa was the closest thing for love he could ever experience. 

But Quistis She had changed everything.

I think I've learned to love, Quistis 

His words were rough from emotions and he felt his eyes filling with tears he had never before let out. The inner damn somewhere inside him had broken down, but she was already asleep and couldn't respond to him

Even when her consciousness were somewhere far away from here, she brought comfort and warm to his anguished mind only with her present.

Moving his hand to her delicate neck, he gave a soft tousle to her hair as he leaned his head to rest against hers, some of his silent tears sliding down to her hair.

Softly closing his eyes, Seifer was guided into utterly contented state of peace by the warm sensation of her body and the lovely fragrant of her hair filling his senses. 

* * * * *

**Author's note:** Sigh That was probably the longest kiss scene I've ever written, and I've got to say, I LOVE IT!

Heh, heh Well again, one chapter wrapped up, but I made few calculations this other day here and I ended up with 21 chapters, and that is if I don't come up with any more, cause that has happened before!

Well, send a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter This chapter is one of the chapters I'm most interested to hear a feedback about, so please do send one 

Thank you, and VERY BIG thank you for all of those who have taken the time to write a review. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	16. New Problems

**Author's note:** Yahoo!!! Next chapter up This isn't very special chapter but the storyline moves a little closer to the grand finale, so hope you enjoy

Yes! Thanks from the reviews very much! And **grrl gamer**, I was starting to wonder where you were hiding, but am I glad to see you're back in the books of livings!!! Welcome back and don't miss any chapters again^_^ By the way, how is your writing going on? I'm still waiting for that wedding chapter, you know

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 16: **New Problems**

Almost like a cold breeze, it brushed its freezing touch through her body, making her snuggle closer to this warmth provided by the man who was holding her in a gentle and comforting embrace.

__

Not being able to open her sleepy eyes, she just laid there, not hearing this hollow whisper-like call.

_ Where are you_

Straining her eyes open, the blond woman tried to figure her whereabouts. Her eyes blinked many times, as she was struggling to keep them unclosed, and then finally got her eyes completely open, revealing that death cold gaze staring at nothing.

_ It's time Come to me_

This alluring voice whispered around her resting form, strangely echoing through the room like in an empty cave.

__

The cold sneaky voice continued luring her with its whispers.

Slowly Quistis raised her upper body up from resting in the warm arms of the blond man, who were still sleeping. Her eyes were still hazy and so she didn't see her surroundings very clearly. 

Quistis didn't even realise being awake.

_That's it Come to me._

This voice was like a string tided into her chest, leading her toward to its presence. She got up to her legs, feeling her body swinging slowly from side to another. In this strange state of mind, Quistis started to make her way away from this classroom, leaving the sleeping blond man behind her.

She went through the silver door that opened up before her, and she kept on wandering to the empty corridor with her wavering steps, her arms lifelessly hanging on her sides.

The silver door behind her closed up when she had made her way to the corridor. She stopped there, looking the wall ahead of her with a silent and somehow death gaze. Quistis had no control from her body, almost like something was pulling the strings that made her move. She really didn't acknowledge this state, her mind completely covered with thick mist that stopped her from fighting back.

Hey! There's she is!!! 

This sudden shouting forced its way to her mind, now dragging her away from this subconscious state. Her eyes flew open with silent shock as she quickly turned her head toward these four Galbadian soldiers who were on the other end of the corridor.

Quistis was completely out. She had no idea why she was suddenly standing here in the corridor.

Let's get her!

The four soldiers started to closer toward her, their swords on their side, ready to use them if necessary. It took her only a second to get out of the confused state of not knowing where she was, and she started to focus on protecting herself.

Her hand started to clutch to her whip's leather case attached to the brown belt on her waist, her hasty hand grabbing nothing but air into her grasp. Fleeing her petrified gaze to the empty leather sheath, the horrified memory flashback flashed past her eyes in a slow motion picture.

Her Save the Queen had dropped down to the battlefield outside, when one Galbadian soldier had attacked her. And when the sudden bomb attacks had started, Quistis had totally forgot it and had ended leaving it there, now completely unarmed for the assault.

Adrenal started to burst through her blood veins as she started to retreat backward from these attacking soldiers with stumbling steps. Quistis hadn't even started to run, when one of the soldiers had almost reached up to her already. The next thing she knew, the door on her right side opened up, her knight with his Hyperion gunblade jumping out to her rescue.

Seifer swept the Galbadian's legs with his gunblade, making the soldier knock down to the ground next to Quistis' legs. The other three soldiers who were still steps away from them, stopped right on their steps when they saw the blond man now completely coming out of the other room into this suddenly rushed corridor. 

His trench coat with the red crosses on its long sleeves, the gunblade next to him and the dark scar crossing sides on the bridge of his nose, told to these three soldiers who this man was.

Commander Almasy! A surprised gasp left from one of the soldiers, when they saw their old commander standing there right in front of them. Quistis moved a little closer to Seifer, feeling her heart beat getting little relaxed as the situation seemed to be over for now. Seifer kept pointing his gunblade toward these petrified men as he stared them angrily with his emerald slits. There was suddenly silent, as no one of them said anything, just standing there, few metres away from each other.

It was silent, and then it also became cold. 

A sudden wave of unstopping shivers went through Quistis head, making her tremble enormously. She dropped down to the ground on her knees as she groaned in grimace. Seifer reached down to her kneeling form with his glowed hand, scared and worried expressions hanging on his face. Her face had the look of greatest anguish, when she crawled on the ground, and Seifer was getting really nervous this time. This was serious. There was something really wrong with her.

Her body suddenly stiffened up, the grimace disappearing from her face. The pain seemed to go away, but then she dropped down to the ground, her body now laying on the ground lifelessly.

Seifer dropped himself down to his knees next to her, this time not caring the threat of the three Galbadian soldiers attacking him. ! Wake up! He felt his mind going strained as he tried to make her open up her eyes, by gently shaking her shoulders, but there was no sign of life. 

_No_

The fear for the sake of her life strained his mind, but then his mind was also being struck with a new wave of pain.

Steadying his head with his other hand, Seifer tried desperately to fight against this pain that had suddenly filled his head too.This pain started to grow even worse and this time Seifer raised also his other hand up to his head, letting the gunblade drop down to the ground. What's happening Trying his best to stay conscious, Seifer glanced an anguished glance toward the soldiers, who were looking down to him with awed stares.

One after another, their gazes raised up to look something behind his suffering form. Their faces filled with serious and even scared expressions when they landed their eyes up to that something behind him.

Sliding his gaze through the soldiers, Seifer felt even more confused. A dark shadow suddenly leered down to his form, covering him with its cold surface. The pain was awful, but Seifer needed to see whom the owner of this mighty shadow were. He turned his head around to see behind him, feeling the tension growing in his muscles on the every inch of his movements. 

Finding his slit eyes landing on to a dark coloured canvas of something that seemed like a end of a long dress, Seifer slowly worked his way up from the folds of the dress to the figure's slim waist. Then when his gaze finally found their way up to the face of this dark figure, he gasped in full surprise.

That pair of familiar-looking dark eyes leering down to him, a dark glow and echo of pain sparking from its depths more strongly than before. The familiar face, that was even paler than before, was heavily make-upped, her eyes framed with black eyeliner that made her gaze even more deadly. Her black hair looked even darker than before, few wisps of her hair framing down her face, the end of these hairs tided behind her neck.

_What? Could it be? No_

R- Rinoa Muttering this with the end of his strength, Seifer fall down to the ground next to Quistis, going unconscious as the pain flew away from his tensed muscles.

The woman clad in dark focused her gaze up to one of the soldiers, giving her orders with her hollow voice.

Bring the girl with me I want her unharmed

What about Almasy 

Kill him I don't care how, but make sure he dies. 

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Okay Huh, I must say that I'm not satisfied at all with this chapter, but I just don't find the interest to try and write it again, so please don't ask me to do that! Nothing else but that! **^ ^**

I don't know how much time it will take me from writing the next chapter, so please be patient with me. 

And as always, you would make one author (Hey, it's me!) really happy by pressing the submit button below this text of mine.Please send a review, even few words if nothing else 


	17. Wake up!

**Author's note: ** I'm sort of satisfied with this and sort of disappointed It's candy!!! **@_ @ **

****

****

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 17: **Wake up!**

_I'm just a lonely cowboy_

The long yellow coat grazed his tall frame when he took careless and slow steps on these silent and empty corridors. His long brown hair, tided into loose ponytail, was hid under the shadows that his cowboy hat cast upon his unconcerned face of coolness. He was singing the tones of a song long forgotten, The Lonely Cowboy, he called it.

_Just a cowboyNo trace of worry_

When in the middle of these soothing tones, something else caught his attention. The tall man stopped on his walk eventually when few uncertain noises reached in to his hearing area. Those noises were coming from quite near. Whatever it was, it was close by Very close.

He made a greater effort to focus on those odd noises as he got carefully closer to the upcoming turn on this corridor. The noises became stronger and clearer when he reached to the corner, carefully glancing behind it with a peek, a view of long corridor opening up to his view. 

The sight he saw made his green eyes twinkle with curious gleam.

_Well, well What have we here?_

There was a tall and _very_ familiar looking blond man laying on the ground, his back against the wall and his head hanging unconsciously against his shoulder, the end of his long trench coat puddle around his form. He wasn't moving at all, just sitting there, every one of his muscles relaxed. _Death-kind_ of relaxed 

There was one other man too. Standing in front of the unmoving corpse and nervously scratching the back of his head under his helmet. How in the name of God you kill an unconscious man? This soldier of Galbadian, whom identity was a mystery, pondered this question aloud, waking the spying man's attention. Stupid Almasy Why couldn't you stay away from here After these words, the man's suspicions came out to be true. 

So the blond indeed was Seifer Almasy. Just like he had suspected. 

After a moment of serious contemplation, the man with a cowboy hat on his brown haired head, decided to help the pompous-ass Almasy from this situation that could turn into more serious one in mere seconds.

Here we go Preparing himself with this silent whisper, the cowboy took a step away from behind the save corner into the middle of the corridor. Still he didn't catch the soldier's attention, so after sighing a sight that was forced to sound frustrated, he took a yell at him: Hey! Soldier boy! The Galbadian turned with a scare toward the tall suspicious looking man, his jaw seeming to sink down from shock.

Can I help you He took a looming step toward the Galbadian, creating a huge amount of tension to his features.

Cause if you're thinking of massacring this man here, I can help you

Don't come any closer! There was genuine fear on the young Galbadian soldier's face, when the cowboy continued to approach him as starting to shower him up with choices. You could chop him

Stop right there! 

You could strangle him Or---

Are you deaf! Stop moving! And like it was a magic word, the man finally stopped completely.

---you could shoot him. A quick turn of events appeared now, when the cowboy unsheathed his big rifle away from his waist with a very quick and professional move of his hand. The soldier didn't even have a time to react to the weapon that was now targeted toward him, as it was ready to spill the bullets through the air.

This instead, surprised the cowboy. An ebony haired man behind the soldier had appeared like from nowhere and he was now casting magic. Not a long time went by when the big flaming fireball were already heading with enormous speed toward these two man.

The cowboy retreated from the though of pulling the trigger of his rifle and was now more concerned about his own life. 

The soldier didn't have even a clue what was happening, when the fireball already splashed right against his back with burning blazes. The soldier knocked down to the ground as wounded but the fireball still continued its way a little more past the cowboy. With a quick flinch away from the fireball, the cowboy just barely survived without a scratch from the flame that had already faded away when it struck to the wall at the end of the corridor.

Whoa, whoa! I'm on fire! Irvine jumped with the realisation that his the end of his long jacket was bit on fire, black stains forming up to the leather canvas when the fire burned through it. He stamped the fire place with his hands for awhile and got it quickly down. Well, it wasn't really that big fire, but still

You burned my jacket, Squall! Complaining this with a hint of amusement on his rough voice, Irvine placed his shocked gaze up to his leader and friend as Squall just calmly walked toward the unconscious Seifer still leaning against the wall.

You could have warned me from the fireball It's like you were aiming at me. Already calmed down from the incident, Irvine asked this with no special meaning on it. Only this time Squall decided to retort to the cowboy as he dragged his gaze up to him. His hazy blue almost grey eyes were having a some sort of amusement in them, as he came up with an answer: That's because I _was_ aiming at you, Irvine Saying nothing else, Squall kneeled down to the unconscious Seifer, trying to specify his state.

Irvine came next to him now, chuckling with a grin spreading across his face as he slid his hand around the outer edge of his cowboy hat. Always the humorous one, weren't you Squall knew it was a joke, as it had a teasing sarcastic edge on it, so he decided to ignore it this time completely.

Footsteps started to echo behind them when the other two SeeD of this group made their way up to this scene. Irvine raised his eyes up to the two, one excited brunette and one bored blond, when the first one, Selphie, stopped on her steps behind Squall's back. Selphie started immediately to bounce up and down, her short curl hair shaking lively from side to side. Zell, who decided to stay a little aside from this sight, as the man who they were checking on was his former teaser, was a little more or so excited from this all.

Zell was obviously still having grudge against Seifer, but Selphie, as many others, had forgiven Seifer a times ago. She wasn't really that kind of person to held a grudge against anyone for a long time, so she had accepted Seifer's past.

Is he death After Squall's careful examination over Seifer, Selphie asked this doubtfully, trying to have a glance toward the _patient'_. Zell wasn't even trying to hide his annoyance, as he folded his arms over his chest with a pouting look on his face, when he grunted something under his breath. No. It would be too good to be true 

I heard that! The brunette turned with a smile toward Zell, acting as cheery as ever before.

Inspecting Seifer's face carefully with his eyes, Squall saw the blond, who used once to be his rival enemy, breathing weakly.

Seifer. Wake up First trying to reach up to him with these words, Squall started gently to nudge Seifer's shoulder, as trying to wake him up. Though Squall started to put more effort to his shakes, Seifer didn't seem to react in anyway at all.

Here, let me try Selphie, who was known to be very impatient person, pushed her way past Squall so she could have a try at waking the unconscious Seifer from his slumber. Kneeled down in front of Seifer, her bright yellow, all too short skirt, ran up to her tights as she first started gently to chant his name near to his ear. Wake up 

She was surprisingly gentle with her actions and it somehow had a remembrance from a sweet understanding mother trying to wake up her son, and it took all the three men around her by surprise. Selphie was known as cheery and enthusiastic woman with a spirited character, so seeing her like this, calm and patient made them perhaps even disappointed.

But of course Selphie wasn't going to let them be disappointed.

Alright! It's _Waaaakie _up now! Shouting this with hilarious expressions, her eyes cheerily closed down, Selphie took some speed to her upcoming slap down to Seifer's face. His head jerked to his side when Selphie's hand found its target as the form of this very hurting slap across his face. Irvine jumped toward her and picked her up to her feet, as he feared she was going to get a little carried away and would soon kill the poor bastard with her enthusiasm.

! What the--- The strong words came from Seifer as he started to now completely wake up. He touched his cheek that now more likely had a red handprint with his hand as he tried to cool down the sudden aching pain. 

Look! His alive! Shouting this with few more leaps, Selphie pointed happily down to the Seifer, who opened his eyes up now, still not really understanding what was happening and where he was. What happened? Squall, who were still concerned about the facts, tried to ask this from Seifer, who was still flickering his eyes as trying to sweep the haziness away from his eyesight.

It was Rinoa

Still little bit overheated, Selphie cut Seifer in the middle of his words. Squall glanced behind him toward her, and gave her a stern gaze, as signing to her to let the man speak. She silenced up immediately, as she knew that Squall wasn't really happy with her acting. Satisfied from her choice to obey him, Squall turned his gaze back to Seifer, focusing completely on him now: Go on, Seifer What about Rinoa 

Seifer was searching his strained voice when he tried to recall the hazy moments before he had lost his conscious. He was with Quistis, ready to fight against the Galbadian soldiers and then A woman clad in dark came there and __

_Quistis? Where is she?! _Wielding his emerald eyes, which were still hazy, around the room, he didn't see any sign from her.

Seifer tried to get up but was stopped when a horrible wave of pain brushed through his head. Seifer buried one of his hands up to his blond haired head, flinching with ache that told him he shouldn't make such a hasty movements again. He started to slide back down, Squall's hand pushing him gently to sit down. Quistis is not here, Seifer Seifer's green eyes glanced up to Squall's eyes with silent confusion, trying to build up the pieces together.

It wasn't such a hard puzzle to solve. 

Rinoa must have taken her

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Heh ^_^, I had fun at writing this chapter especially with Selphie! But okay, I have to confess that I shouldn't have stopped the chapter here, but I just hit against a minor writer's block now, so please accept this chapter as short it is. I will try and come up with the rest of the chapter as soon as I find my inspiration again And it shouldn't take so long But until that Comments? Thoughts? Send them here, perhaps they will help me! ^_~ Tada!


	18. Planning and Leading

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 18: **Planning and Leading**

He was confused, but knew right away what had happened. The four figures were around him, waiting him to fill them up with details. What really had happened? And where was Quistis?

Seifer, his emerald orbs casting its hollow gaze down to the floor he was sitting on, took a deep inhale of air as he tried to work his words out of his drying mouth. Rinoa must have taken her

The question came, as loud as ever, from Selphie's tiny mouth, declaring the same thought at loud that everyone else around Seifer was thinking. Taking some time for the sudden news sink on these confused SeeDs, Squall was already sighing deeply, as he knew that what he had feared for was really true this time. 

So it's true The ebony haired young man, slid his blue eyes down to the ground in the silent gaze of sorrow and fear for his loved ones, before he continued his words that he knew was true. Rinoa is the sorceress leading this Garden now

Everyone, including the silent gaze Seifer was now casting on his rival enemy so long back ago, stared toward Squall, the lonely wolf, who now seemed so puny as he was kneeled down to the ground on his one knee, his head down and his brown hair dropping down on the sides of his face, shedding a look of doom to his boyish features that had gotten some masculinity past these two years.

What?! Do you mean that Rinoa is behind all these nasty things the Galbadian Garden has done? No, you can't mean that, Squall?! Selphie, who seemed to take these words their leader had just stated to them, more shockingly than the others, was already defending Rinoa with this protest.

Irvine, who had stayed silent past this conversation, landed his other hand comfortingly down to her tiny shoulder, making her turn her brown, now deeply frustrated and sad eyes up to him, as she waited this cowboy to continue his words. Don't even try to claim that you didn't consider the choice of Rinoa being the sorceress behind all this Cause I know you did We all did.

But still I Her eyes gleamed sadly from the glow of few tears making their way through her big eyes, which were now half opened as she retreated her gaze away from Irvine down to the hilt of her brown boot, her hands behind her back and other leg scrubbing the floor absentmindedly, almost childishly, reflecting some passing memories from their shared childhood in the orphanage.

Seifer, who didn't act any way shockingly to this fact Squall had said aloud, closed his eyes down in slow motion, trying to regain his composure as he tried to make better sense to this whole fiasco. Not long went by, when he already saw some flashing figures getting created before his eyes. The woman clad in dark had been Rinoa, but her eyes They were suddenly haunting him more than anything. That dark, almost deep black, pair of eyes was emotionless for any bright feeling, as they were filled with gleam of hatred and pain and unsatisfied hunger that needed its victims to fulfil the pit that got larger and deeper.

And then, it struck him Those eyes They were so familiar Familiar from the times long gone, from the hurting times he wanted to forget but in vain it seemed now. Lifting his eyelids away from his eyes, Seifer uncovered his emerald eyes filled with sudden hollow gaze as he now understood it completely. His lips parted slightly away from each other, but still not a word came out. Suddenly everyone's gaze had turned down to Seifer's kneeled form on the floor, except Squall's who was still mourning to himself deep inside the depths of his soul and long forgotten emotions. 

Her eyes They were His rich and deep voice cracked up on the end, leaving the others in utter confusion. 

They were what, Seifer Selphie whispered this very softly, her voice like a wind as it was very silent, just a thought in the form of this silent whisper. She also lowered down a bit, tugging her hands between her knees which were bare as her bright yellow skirt ended above those tiny and fragile knees, and she tilted her head a little to her other side as she still kept her questioning eyes down on him.

Seifer raised his gaze up to Squall's blue eyes, which were now staring back at him, waiting Seifer to end his sentence.

I think Rinoa is possessed

The steely gaze Squall held to the blond across him, never wavered through these words. It just turned into stronger one, now knowing completely what was going on And what he was destined to do 

Squall's voice were solemn, like pledging to make an end to this horrified sorceress who had planted pain, fear and darkness everywhere she was or even in the places where her name was whispered among the fearing people. 

Somehow Squall had known this from the very beginning. When they had gone to the future and they had destroyed Ultimecia, he knew that it wasn't the end. When seeing her, wounded badly and asking for mercy, as she crawled with the end of her boundless strength to the past where Edea was still a young woman who owned her life to her parentless children, he knew there was things yet to come ahead of them. This, was what they really meant with the SeeDs' destiny This was going to be the turn to a better time where no one ever again connected the two words, sorceress and evil, together.

Seifer, who understood Squall's feelings, nod his head solemnly to him, as telling him that he was with him whatever the plan was going to be. Selphie didn't want to believe this, so she now quickly stood up straight, lifting her hands up to her mouth that opened up in shock, as she shrieked, still fighting against the whole idea. 

The martial artist, Zell, was as shocked as Selphie or perhaps even more shocked as he opened up his mouth so he could give his own reply to the matter too. Even before the words started to come out, Zell threw his hand through the air in front of him, only reminding the people around him that he hadn't changed at all past all this time. Whoa, whoa, whoa, you gotto be joking here, right? We killed her over a year ago, there's no way that she could've survive that Am I right 

I wouldn't be so sure, Zell Irvine took a step closer to the spiky haired blond as he tried to make him and Selphie understand the facts they were facing. SHE is after all a sorceress and SHE has the ultimate power that could overcome the whole _universe_ And also, this is what I fear, even _death_

You're right Selphie shuttered this silently, knowing that his words made sense. Zell glanced toward Selphie, also starting to understand that there was no reason to hide away from this fact anymore Ultimecia was back and this time she had the lives of the two that were most important to them Quistis and Rinoa.

The shocked silence were really deep around them, as they still really hadn't melted all these terrifying facts they all now knew to be true. But then something started to peep up. Recognising this to be the alarm sound of his connector he was carrying with him, Squall started to take the connector into his grasp from the shadows of his jacket, as starting to answer to it. And then the silence were broken up, few relaxed exhales escaping from the people around Squall, almost like they had kept their breath for a while.

What is it The answer was typical Squall. Stern and cold, bored and uninterested. 

Selphie came closer down to him, as trying to make sense what the conversation on the communicator was about. Her ears getting heated to make out what the muffling sound tried to say on the other end of the line, Squall shouted his bewildered question: 

Scaring Selphie with his sudden loud answer, she immediately backed away with a leap as she tried to keep up with her balance. 

I understand Keep up the defence and take care of the junior classmen I will send forces from here to back you up After saying this with determination, Squall hang up the call, now getting up from the floor as he faced the familiar trio, nervous Zell, over-excited Selphie and cool-acting Irvine, as to fill them with recent information.

The Balamb Garden is under attack. The whole Galbadian forces are out there attacking our base and you're going to go there and back our loosing forces up with the rest of the force you take away from here

The trio, although there was hint of persistent fear and shock because of the news and the new orders, nod their heads obediently to their leader. But before that you go and save Edea and Cid They are being prisoners on the third floor room number 4 Make sure that they get away from here in one piece Seifer and me will go and save Quistis And Rinoa Again, the trio nod their heads obediently, almost at the same time.

Squall slid his considering gaze between the three as he tried to think which of them was the one to lead this operation. First his eyes caught up on Selphie and her face suddenly twinkled with newfound joy – she had lots of it- as she already believed that Squall was going to pick her. The smile on her face scared his gaze away from her and he now balanced his gaze between Zell and Irvine. But the cowboy lost this round as Squall finally stopped his gaze down on Zell. 

The sound of his name caught him by surprise. Zell's eyes were wide open as he lifted his hand to point himself with his own blaming finger. His voice was bewildered, almost making Squall regret his decision. Yes, you Good luck to you all Was Squall's cold sounding reply, before he again turned back to look down to Seifer, who was still on the ground, covering his stomach with his hand, almost like he was hurt.

WOW! That's great! Thanks, Squall Zell jumped up and started immediately to made his way down the corridor, but stopped on with his first steps. He turned toward to look Squall's back as he remembered a very important question. 

What was that place again The second room Asking this almost sheepishly, Zell rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, seeming like a lost monkey.

Selphie, whose smile got even wilder, started to run toward the blond martial artist and started to drag him by his arm toward the big roomy hall where this corridor led to, Irvine following just behind her steps. 

~~~~~~~~

When the big view of the very large hall opened up to them now to its fullest, Selphie and Zell sighed almost as one, as they had totally forgotten how big this Garden really was It was so much complex than the Balamb's.

Irvine was grinning enormously, as he looked the twin like couple of awed faces, and decided to take the lead. Come and follow me! I will lead the way Before Zell could even response to this sudden robbery of the part of the leader, Irvine was out of his hearing range. 

The words came almost as a whimper from his mouth, as Zell looked the cowboy who had now stopped faraway from them and was signing them to follow him, shouting something that Zell didn't hear. Selphie started to run but stopped when Zell finally found his voice again and started to shout after her, his voice obviously sounding like the voice of a beaten man. ! This isn't right!

The brunette just smiled as she backed up toward him and wrapped her hand around Zell's muscular arm and started to drag him on her side after Irvine. Oh, don't' be such a cry baby, Zell

~~~~~~~~

Squall looked the three when they disappeared away from his sight and slowly raised his glowed hand up to his forehead so he could give his usual frown. Oh God I hope I made the right choice

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Huh I'm all sweaty here! ^_^ I've never before written this quickly, I mean my keyboard is on fire!!!! Aaach! Help me! Some one call the fire apartment!!!! This is an emergency!!! Heh! Just joking, just joking Or am I???

Thank you for all the reviews, I'm sure I would have never found this energy to continue this fic without those lovely reviews!!! Yeah, I'm all heated up! Heh, okay before I will let you go away I've got two no, actually three things to say to you

1.Send a review Pretty please!   
2.Go and check out my new fic, Twisted Truth! And  
3. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST AROUND HERE! NO, ON THIS UNIVERSE!!!!! ^_^


	19. Steps Ahead

**Author's note: **Okay, now again we're getting a little (and I mean _very_ _little_) forward with the story in this chapter… As you may remember, I said that this fic is going to have 22 chapters, well now I think it will become 23, so we are really getting into the last moments of this story right now… I just hope you enjoy the ride, no matter how little there is left, I think the ending is the highlight of this story… 

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 19: **Steps Ahead**

The air was filled with trembling atmosphere between the two men who were still walking around the big and so empty corridors of this Garden. There was no noise at all heard here, even the battle noise outside on the battlefield was all gone now, and Squall knew it could mean only one thing.

The war had moved itself into the place that meant to him very much. To the Garden, their home and their place of save, Balamb was now filled with suffering and lost as the full-equipped Galbadian forces had gone there to plant the seed of never-ending battles. This all was because of Ultimecia and it made him even angrier. Squall knew that the only way to end all this was to destroy the dark sorceress from the future and this time make it final. But even under this glowing determination that gave him strength and under this angriness, there was a hint of uncertainty that didn't unloosen its tight grasp from him.

The problem he had once confronted was again before him, but this time he couldn't decide what path to take… Rinoa… She was somewhere here and Ultimecia possessed her. Squall was still the leader of SeeDs, the ones that were destined to kill sorceresses, and this time he was also her knight.

If there would be any option that could save Rinoa, he would gladly take it, ready to give anything, even his own life and perhaps even his close ones. But the only thing he could do now was to hope that something, something that could kill Ultimecia and still save Rinoa's life, would come up… But he knew it was something very daring to hope for, so he decided to silence up for now.

"Damn it…" 

Squall changed his gaze up to the man walking next to him, seeing his walk being unsteady as he continued to take the steps that seemed to create some pain between his ribs that he was now covering up with his hand, a look of pain written across his firm face.

As Seifer continued to groan these selected words that could only describe the challenge he was going inside himself, Squall could see he was going through something. He was still hurt and wasn't in any condition to keep on walking, but still he managed to gather the strength from somewhere inside him as he kept taking the steady strides on his walk.

"Are you alright…?" Seifer changed his gaze pretty quickly back to Squall and he could hear his question wasn't very concerned, just cold and stern.

"Yeah, whatever…" Replying this with a sneer, Seifer moved his stern gaze away from the ebony haired man. There was definitely something hanging on the air between them. And it was called _rotten past_. 

A silent moment encountered them again, this time more persistently than before. They walked and walked, and when they finally entered to the slim hall that had stairs leading up to the upper floors, they stopped, staring the dark stairs with their eyes filled with silent determination. 

"I think we should go up here…" The two men, dark and blond, stated this at the very same time and stopped too when realising the spookiness of the same brain progress they were both going through.

They kept staring up to the stairs and this time they were both out of words. There were no words to describe the emotions they were going through inside themselves right now. But one thing was sure… They were both scared…Scared that they wouldn't win and that they would fail their loved ones…Scared to face the enemy that was looming somewhere on the upper floors, waiting them to come. 

_Liberi Fatali … Come and seal your past and destiny… Come… I am waiting… _

* * * * *

The voices echoed ghostly on the background of this never-ending darkness that were embracing her tightly, sealing her breath away.

She struggled for awhile, trying to take an inhale of air that she now desperately needed, as she felt her lungs squeezing, begging for even an ounce of air. 

_No…_ Was all that she could stutter with her ragging voice that started to disappear away to the darkness that sill loomed around her.

Then her body stiffened up on the floor and she opened her eyes up in a flash. She felt her whole body trembling from shock and fear as she stared out to the faraway wall before her sight. She closed her eyes up once again, trying to take the grip of herself. When she finally realised she was able to take an inhale, first trembling and unsure then relaxing and steady, she opened her eyes up again, now starting to sit up on this floor she had suddenly appeared on.

"W-Where…?" Her body still trembling slowly, she raised her eyes, which were still filled with haziness, up to the dark form that were two metres away from her. Her sight was blurred up with layers of fog, but it started to become clearer as she made more effort to stare up to the unmoving figure that already gave her the creeps.

Whoever it was- or whatever it was- the figure was having its back toward her, seeming to look at something that she couldn't see.

Now her sight completely back, her troubled breathing caught up on her dry throat, when the figure started to turn to face her.

A wicked smile spread over her cold-looking lips, when she laid her dark gaze of suffering and violence down to the blond woman laying on the floor, who was now completely still, when she realised who this very threatening woman clad in dark and elegant pieces of clothes were. The dark eyed woman found her voice first, hissing the words that confused the blond woman who now felt more scared than ever before on her life. 

"You finally woke up… My dear fellow sorceress… My dear, _dear_ Quistis…"

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Well this was short… Too short in fact, but well, I will write more on the following chapters… Or I try, that is…

Well, okay, I thought to ask one thing from you, my dear readers… Do you want me to write what the rest of our gang, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Edea and Cid are up to, or should I just skip it… Well, perhaps I should write it, I mean, it's part of the story… Still, tell me your opinions about it… THANKS A LOT!!!! *_*


	20. Mission Rescue

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 20: **Mission Rescue!**

The room, where she was right now, was so silent. The woman with waist long black hair was resting on a light coloured sofa on the middle of this quite large room, her kneels lifted almost against her chest and her hands squeezed gently together under her head as a pillow.

Her eyelids fluttered gently, causing the sweet expressions on her face to cease away as they were now replaced with utter look of anxiety, as she started to move restlessly on this sofa, muffling something softly under her suddenly unsteady breath. The soft cushions under her body, squeezed under her weight that started to move around, her body changing its position restlessly as her breath started to get faster and more out of control.

The grey haired man, who was sitting on another chair right next to hers, looked down to the strangely unsettling picture his wife was making on the sofa, as she muffled these words louder time after time.

The grey haired man, not bearing to just look her when she was obviously stressed up, went right next to her and kneeled down to the floor on his one knee so his face was on the same level as hers, the mix of pain and deep frustration creating tight webs over her.

Wake up With these soothing words, but with a clear voice, Cid tried to wake up the stressed beauty as he gently caressed her face with his hand, wiping few of the tangled strains of black hair away from the sides of her face.

The cool touch of his hand against her almost burning cheek, seemed to heal her panic, as she now stopped completely, her breath stopping for awhile. Cid's fair green eyes rested on her still face and he almost felt his own breathing sealing up, when he saw her chest unmoving, refusing to take another breath in. His face started to become as pale as a white sheet, as he gently continued to stroke her face with his now trembling hand, silently pleading that she would breath up.

And then with a very deep inhale of air, Edea's upper body suddenly lifted up from the sofa and scared the hell out of Cid, who now almost fell back down to the floor, but somehow managed to keep his heart from not jumping out of his throat. Her eyes opened up at the same time and her breathing was wild, unordered inhales and exhales mixing up together, but still to Cid's joy, she _was_ breathing. 

Her legs were still straddled up on the sofa and she was sitting on top of them, starting to calm down a little as she started to take in the sight of the room she was in. Cid repositioned himself on his other knee on the floor and approached little closer up to her, trying to lock his gaze with hers.

Her eyes moved around the room, before she finally locked her eyes with his. She took a long breath in, her face loosing some of its tense away as she seemed to relax up a bit from the loving gaze he held on her, almost promising her that nothing would hurt her.

Whispering this with almost tearful eyes, Edea slid her legs down from the sofa to meet the red-carpeted floor and then wrapped her arms slowly around Cid's fuzzy neck, the moment filled with something so sacred. Cid, returning her gentle and needing embrace, enveloped her waist with his arms as he squeezed her closer, landing only one gentle kiss on her neck, closing his eyes slowly up.

Q-Quistis, is there, Cid She---

It's alright Seeing her inability to speak clearly right now, Cid hushed her with a soft voice and just kept on holding her softly in his embrace. Not needing anything else to calm down, Edea closed her eyes softly, only one tear escaping from her eyes, rolling silently down on her cheek.

_My children Be aware, the darkness has only begun its hunt_

__

__

* * * * *

Rubbing her forehead softly with the back of her palm, Quistis tried to make some kind of sense from this. Her head was aching painfully and she felt her every muscle tensing up from every move she dared to take, no matter how small it was.

Still she was sitting on the cold and hard floor and stared up to the dark pair of eyes, which stared down to her from few metres back. Quistis recognised the woman's exterior being Rinoa, but she knew that glow on her eyes that couldn't belong to anyone else than Ultimecia. The dark glow was too strong and it totally overcame the softness that Rinoa's eyes usually had.

What do you think you're doing, Ultimecia Finally she ventured this softly, looking daringly up to Rinoa's eyes, almost as she was threatening to her. Oh, my little sorceress So puny human unaware of hers great powers Rinoa's voice cracked in the middle of her cold going sentence as she chuckled mockingly. You amuse me

Why are you calling me a sorceress Quistis hit her fist down to the floor with angry expressions, demanding for an answer. If this is a one of your schemes, I don't want a part in it

Oh, but you're in it already

What do you mean 

Rinoa stopped for a while, the evil grin spreading across her face yet again, before she raised her pale hand up to her chest. Only now Quistis saw her nails being much longer than before, those black claws ready to strike itself under your skin and into your flesh. It gave her more shills down her spine. You're a sorceress, Quistis And one great you are

No, that's impossible--- Before Quistis could even add anything else, Rinoa stopped her, sighing with a shrug: Quistis didn't say anything, as she already knew that Ultimecia was going to continue after that remark that sounded very patronising. 

Tell me, Quistis Rinoa crossed her arms across her chest and this time she stared down to the floor as she took a step closer to Quistis, the end of her long dress sliding on the floor after her steps. What do you remember your childhood 

She was taken back on that one, now stumbling with her words that didn't just come out of her tightening throat. I just--- But before she could even start her explanation, Rinoa chuckled sharply, her voice filled with something close to contempt. Edea didn't tell you anything, did she 

There was a moment of silence fallen over them then, as Quistis kept on staring up to Rinoa, not even daring to say anything.

You're a sorceress, Quistis, and your powers Well, they are greater than everyone else's That's why, you are going to help me

? Me Quistis lifted her hand up to her chest as a tight fist and she looked down to the floor, still petrified. Ultimecia was lying right? There was no way she could be a sorceress Because if she was, then why didn't she know about her powers before? But I can't use even magic without functioning myself with a GF 

Quistis looked up to Rinoa's hand when she lifted it up before her, turning its palm up. A sudden magical like ball appeared up to her palm and it floated there on the air, glowing a gleam of holy light blue.

Then suddenly she felt something floating through her own chest. Quistis stared slowly down to her own palm that was still resting on her chest, a wave of light floating out from her chest like a beautiful wings of a bird. She sighed, feeling the warmness overcoming her body, and she retreated her hand away from its glow so she could admire it. But then the wave shrunk down, and then finally it died and she felt powerless again.

In this pure confused state, Quistis lifted her bewildered gaze up to meet Rinoa's staring eyes, and she saw her smile fading away, her face having the look of sternness now. I'm the only one who can extract that power from you, Quistis That's why you never knew about your powers before 

Quistis kept staring her with her blue cool eyes, before she swept her gaze back down to the floor, thinking about her life and how she never knew about being a sorceress. Suddenly Ultimecia's words had sense on them. Quistis was now sure that she had powers But what kind of powers they were, she didn't know?

A sudden grimace of pain caught Quistis attention then. She gazed up to Rinoa and the sight she saw made her confused. Rinoa kept her hand up on her forehead and she was biting her lips hardly almost like fighting back the pain that started to grow unbearable inside her head. No Rinoa opened her eyes up now, but this time the darkness was all gone. Quistis almost jumped up from the floor, when she recognised her friend being back, even when it was only for a moment.

H-help me I--- She struggled, struggled against the pain and struggled against Ultimecia. A tear slip down from her eye, and then again she was gone, her eyes opening up with the same darkness than before. Quistis lowered herself back down to the floor, when she understood that Rinoa was gone again. 

It took some time for Ultimecia to regain her grasp over Rinoa's body, before she again stared down to Quistis' questioning eyes. She was worried about Rinoa What was happening to her?

And then, Ultimecia answered to her, but Quistis hoped that it wouldn't be true.

Rinoa's body is dying She can't take this much longer My powers are too great for her Quistis Join me That's the only way to save her Only way to save yourself

* * * * *

She lowered her head down to the marble drinking spot, wanting to drink some of the clear and refreshing water that started to pour from the little tiny silver spray that was embedded on the sink. Just when she was about to take a sip from the pouring water, her long black hair slid down to the sink before her, making it harder, and messier, for her to drink up. She sighed almost frustratingly, when she started to gather her hair up to her grasp so she could shove them away from her face.

But then the helpful hands of the grey haired man behind her, took the task, as he gathered her hair gently on to his hand and held them away.

Edea turned her loving eyes toward him, before she started to drink up. Her rosy lips parted from each other as she opened her mouth slightly open just so she could sip from the tiny flow of clear water. She closed her eyes softly, when she tasted the first touch of the water inside her mouth, and started to drink up slowly, feeling some of her strength coming back to her.

When she finally had enough, she turned the shower of, and straightened up as she turned to meet Cid behind her. Cid let her hair fall away from his hand as she turned to him, and he wrapped his other hand around her shoulders as he moved to her side and started to lead her back to sit down to one of the couches.

She sat down to the soft cushions slowly and Cid sat himself just beside her, their sides against each other. Edea's hands were on her laps and she moved her fingers around each other, clasping and unclasping her hands in that nervous way he had always found somehow cute. Edea was staring down to her hands silently and Cid moved his other hand to take her other hand gently in to his. She squeezed him back as she moved her stare to meet his gaze, and she finally smiled a little, her lips seeming to be tired to stretch itself into any sort of a smile. 

Is there something wrong with Quistis Cid's voice quivered with worry as he asked this from Edea who still gazed at him. She could see he was genuinely worried about her, his eyes having a soft glimmer of concern and a feeling that could be something close to the love parents feel to their children. Even when Quistis and the others weren't their children, they loved them deeply and cared about their lives and doings.

Her smile faded away meekly and it got replaced with the same look of concern that Cid also had on his features. Edea sighed again, remembering carefully about her dream filled with darkness and aching voices that still haunt her in these episodes of dreams that had started to come more frequently these past days. But this time she had also seen something else Something that bothered her very much. 

Ultimecia has Quistis with her now, just like she had threaten to us earlier

? Are you sure His features and voice filled with something close to the mix of panic and concern, as his eyes widened up considerably, he changed his gaze back to her, hoping that he had heard her wrong. 

She changed her gaze to him too, answering his worried expressions with her own ones, and she tightened her grasp from his hand as she sighed weakly, being sure that things were just like she had said. Quistis was under Ultimecia's dangerously sharp claws and there was nothing they could do.

I can sense that something really horrible is going to happen, Cid

They were silenced, their eyes muffled with emotions that crawled up their shivering spines, as they tried to ready themselves for anything that could happen to them now. Searching each other eyes from support and save, they tried desperately to cling in the last ounce of hope they got, but found out quickly that it wasn't enough.

The wide and sturdy silver doors, which used to be locked up, slid open on the room and scared the two out of their moment of silent thinking. Cid jumped up quickly from the sofa, when he saw three soldiers of Galbadian entering the room with a racket and starting to approach them aggressively, their swords still sheathed up on to their weapon covers. 

You two come with us now! One of them, the one who seemed to be in charge there, shouted this as soon as they all had entered the room.

As the two other men were already only few steps away from them, Cid stepped before Edea's form still sitting on the couch, almost like to protect her, shouting at the same time forcefully, the soldiers almost stopping on their steps, but only almost. 

Edea looked up to him, the sight of him fighting up with no resource and trying to protect her, brought up the dear memories when they both had been younger, she the sorceress and he as her knight in a shining armour. 

She held those days close to her heart and this time it also warmed her heart a little bit to see him protecting her even after all years they had gone through. He was still her knight, just like before Except this time his hair was more greyer and his face had more signs of an old man than the young man in their past And a little more stomach too, but it didn't matter to her even a one bit

Come on old man, we have no time to waste The other soldier grab Cid from his arm and started to drag him against his will, and the other man lifted Edea up from her arm and started to follow them.

They could barely take even a few steps away from the couch, when Cid already stumbled with his feet, as his old knee failed under him, dropping him down to the ground and stopping the soldiers from going further. 

Edea forced her arm away from the soldier's tight grip and dropped herself on her knees next to her husband's crouched form, concerned about his state. Are you alright She touched his hand that was supporting his balance on the floor and closer up her face to his pained expressions as she asked this with a soothing tone. Cid just nod, but the way he was gritting his teeth told Edea that he was just trying not to worry her. 

Come on, we are going Soldier, once again grabbing Edea by her arm and pulling her up to her feet with force, shouted this angrily as he rolled his eyes exasperatedly as he had gotten enough from their uncooperative attitude.

But before they could do anything else, a loud bang startled them right to that place they were on. Startled and confused gazes moving up one after another to the source of this horrible noise, some little bits of the main-structure of the roof above them, started to drop down slowly.

A tall man with a long coat continuing down to his legs, had appeared on to the doorway and he had an old, somehow rusty, steel piped rifle pointed towards the air, as he had just shot a bullet towards the roof.

A wicked and very victorious grin appeared to the corner of his lips when he lowered the weapon's pipe to point towards the boss of these soldiers, and said promptly, his voice and feature filled with coolness that this cowboy seemed never to lack from. At last Now, let go of the young lady

The soldier who was still holding Edea from her arm, looked carefully at his boss who was keeping his hands nervously on the air and was practically sweating up now. Come on you DIMWIT!!! Let go of her!!! Their boss lost his nerve now and shouted this with furious and nervous expressions and just like he was told to the soldier finally let go of Edea's arm.

Just when everything was starting to get under control, the horrible racket started again, but this time it came from the hallway. Two very hurrying youngsters appeared to the doorway next to the cowboy who was still pointing his gun towards one of the soldier, and the blond, who came from the hallway as the first one, looked the sight with awed eyes. The brunette spunky girl gazed behind Zell and sighed deeply, also awed but in the positive way. WOW!!! Irvine you're really something The comment made a little smile crawl up to the cowboy's face again, accepting her praise.

Zell, who wasn't as glad to hear Selphie say this, sent her a disappointed and slightly upset gaze, and she just gazed back at his green like mix of blue eyes, not understanding what his problem really was. What is it, Zell?

Shrugging this with a sigh, Zell walked further into the room and started gathering the three soldiers up into a same bunch, Selphie walking just behind him. 

My children You are here Sighing this with relaxed expressions, Edea gazed around the three SeeDs whom she hadn't seen since the last SeeD graduation ball they had held on the Balamb Garden.

Selphie, who saw that Zell had things under control with tiding the soldiers up with a very long rope that Irvine handed to him just now, jumped few leaps on the air as she smiled wildly as ever, glad to see Edea and Cid to be all right. Yeah, we just couldn't leave here without our Matron and headmaster, could we

Zell made the last tight knot with the ending of the rope around the neat little packet of three Galbadian soldiers, causing them to take a deep breath, as their lungs were practically smashed under the rope. 

It's a wrap Zell wiped his hands together as like he had just completed something up, when he turned to Edea.

The black haired woman kneeled down to lift her husband to get on to his feet and then finally they were both up, Edea trying to support Cid with standing.

Selphie, who wanted to do something too, walked up to the three packed up soldiers and smiled to them widely, almost scaring them with the grin that warned them from her next action. Let's see, this needs something Oh, now I know! She took some speed and pushed the three soldiers with her hand, causing them to stumble up and losing their balance as they now dropped down to the floor, complaining with muffled voices mixed with anger and even some pain. Ouch, get off my back

Selphie who seemed to be satisfied with her own input, started doing her winning move, few jump and leaps before she stopped to her pose, smiling enormously and then stretching her one arm towards the door, pointing the new direction with her finger. 

And now we are off here _TO BALAMB GARDEN!!! _

* * * * *

**Author's note: **YAY!!! GO SELPHIE!!! ^_^ Hey, this chapter was little longer than the few chapters before this, oh aren't I proud of myself, and quite a quick update you got to admit that, I mean, I just updated this story on the other day! But still there's something really wrong with this chapter, it just sounds stupid or something Well, I'm not going to rewrite it anymore so don't ask me to do that!!! Please!? #_# 

And yeah, change of plants! This story is going to have 24 chapters now, but hey I'm the writer here so I can basically write as many chapters I want So I hope I don't bore you!


	21. Liberi Fatali Fated Children

**Author's note: **Now, if you don't remember ever reading the part on the last chapter where Irvine and others comes and saves Edea and Cid, you should really go and read it now I just thought I should tell this, cause I uploaded the same chapter twice, when I saw that the first upload had ate some of the text from the ending.

So if you remember reading that, there's no reason for you to read it again ^_^

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 21: **Liberi Fatali **(Fated Children) 

Quistis bit her lips with great amount of pressure, ignoring the sour taste of the newly gushed blood inside her mouth. What was she going to do? Could she just agree and let Ultimecia possess her? 

No, she couldn't do that, but then again Could she risk the lives of her friends? 

Rinoa had been suffering greatly these past months and Quistis knew she was partly guilty from that pain and was deeply sorry for that. If this was the change to pay up those deeds then shouldn't she accept it Rinoa was dying, but Ultimecia would still stay alive and would surely find another way to exceed her evil plans she had been plotting inside her twisted mind past these many destructing centuries.

The pair of blue eyes filled with serious contemplation, made their way up to the throne like chair where the dark haired woman was sitting on, holding her hand on the other side of her face that had the look of mild pain and frustration hanging on it.

The possessed Rinoa sighed deeply, her voice deeper with the cold and hissing voice of Ultimecia, and her words having an echo of death sounding arrogance that made Quistis feel very tense, her hands now shaking slowly. 

The time is now

Rinoa stood up slowly, hanging her head down and then lifting it up, the evil face of hers silent from any emotion, only cold and cruel as she glared down to Quistis with her cold eyes now completely black. ´

Quistis sighed deeply with a trembling sigh that followed the cold waves of shivers that brushed across her body slowly when Rinoa lifted her other hand up, muttering some words unknown in this world.

Quistis lungs filled with air when she felt her chest lifting up from life, something powerful starting to move inside her. She closed her eyes hurtfully, gasping out loud when she felt the pain growing enormous, almost like something was squeezing her body tightly, crushing her shamefully and ignoring her fragile body that couldn't take this much longer. 

This was Rinoa, she was fighting against Ultimecia, trying desperately to stop the unstoppable. S-Stop it Quistis could hear her weak plead, but couldn't open up her eyes as her face started to twist with look of unbearable pain she felt growing inside her. 

A light of holy white started to flow through her chest, first faintly then suddenly bursting through her. Quistis moaned from this pain and fall down to the ground, her kneels against the floor and her hands also pressed against the cold floor as she lifted her weight with them, her face turned towards the floor.

Quistis suddenly shouted this, her lungs not being able to take this pain anymore, as neither was her body, which now trembled uncontrollably, the tears of pain and sorrow bursting from her tightly shut eyes. Rinoa's face was twisted with pain too, as all the power inside her started to fade away with uncontrolled speed, the hollow spirit starting to gather between them in the air.

The whole place was trembling with growing tremors, even some of the statues and pieces of the roof falling down to the floor, crushing the panelled floor and creating thumbs on them. The blond man, wearing his long trench coat, lunged into the room and stopped when his eyes fell to the horrifying sight. His green orbs started to look around the shaking room and soon found his eyes landed to the black haired woman, who was still standing, crouched slightly towards the ground and holding her hands around her body that trembled with tremors. 

_What the hell? _The flow of white light that seemed so incredibly powerful and beautiful was gathering before the dark haired woman, and only then this man saw the weak form of the other woman, crouched to the floor behind the surging flow of growing light.

Seifer ran hastily down the stairs that led closer to this sight, his heart throbbing against his chest with loud beats. The blond woman heard her name called and recognised the voice belonging to him.

She targeted her gaze up to him, but couldn't keep it, as she now closed her eyes up when the pain grew unbearable again. Seifer saw her mouth opened up into a silent scream of help and suffering and he stopped on his steps, when the light in this room started to grew pure, too bright to his eyes that were used to a darker lighting.

Squall ran down the stairs behind Seifer, his face also filled with something that couldn't be described, when he recognised the two women, fighting back for their lives. 

Gasping this to himself, Squall raised his arm in front to his eyes as a cover from the surging light that beamed with so many bright colours at the same time. His heart was stopped for a minute and he felt a great joy from seeing her again, only now truly realising how much he had missed her. 

This passing feeling of joy went away quickly when it got replaced with fear towards the sight that he nor Seifer couldn't stop or even understand, the power pressing the two men away from getting closer to these women.

The loud shout came suddenly, surprising even Squall himself, as he tried to have a look from under his arm towards her form close to the bright light that blinded their eyes.

Rinoa bit her lips with a growing tension, when she used the rest of her powers to glance up to the man she had so missed and loved. The whisper came weakly from her mouth, that word and her face filled with love towards him and sorrow for what was happening.

But then, almost like a miracle, Rinoa stood up to her feet, fighting against the power that tried to control her and tried to stop her from moving through this progress. She struggled with the end of her lessening strength and then finally, she won, now standing up and fighting against with all her strength and power she could find inside herself. 

This has to STOP! Rinoa shout this with the end of her strength and then the surging light between them burst out, covering the room with forceful waves that made the four fly through the air and landing down to the floor.

Seifer flew against the corner of one of the statues on this room and then he fell down to the ground onto his stomach. Squall flew against a wall, loud thud only confirming that the fall wasn't a pleasant one.

The men stayed unmoved on the ground when the room started to fill up with hazy white coloured smoke, some very tiny white light-balls flying up to the air. Quistis was on her stomach on the ground, when she started to raise her tired gaze up to look around the destruction that had come from all this. She could see Seifer and Squall faraway on the other end of this room, completely unmoving. 

Her head was filled with comforting release, as she didn't feel any pain anymore, but her body was still sore, telling her that she hadn't survived without any damage.

_Where is Rinoa? _She flew her gaze quickly around the hazy room, trying to search the woman clad in dark. Then her eyes finally landed to her form, and Quistis' breath caught up on her throat when she realised that her state was even worse than her own.

Quistis lifted herself up from laying on the floor and then stood up to her legs, her face twisting with newfound pain.

She went next to Rinoa's laying form on the ground with her painful steps that dragged her body to her friend's side, before she dropped herself on to her knees on the floor. Rinoa was on her back, her face filled with relaxed expressions and it seemed almost like she wasn't feeling anything. But what scared Quistis even more, was the trail of blood sliding down from the corner of her mouth.

She lifted Rinoa up to rest against her laps, and this time Rinoa's eyes twisted with pain when she cringed slightly, telling Quistis that she was injured from somewhere. 

As Quistis softly placed her hand to Rinoa's stomach, she felt her bare hand touching something itching liquid and she knew quickly what the liquid could only be. Quistis raised her hand slightly up and saw the palm of her hand being stained with the crimson blood. She sighed a shivering and a deep sigh and felt her hands starting to shiver softly, her eyes filling with tears that she tried to fight back.

Rinoa opened her eyes slowly up and Quistis could tell she hadn't much strength left anymore Nor time. 

She hadn't been good enough with covering up her concern for this wounded woman on her laps, as Rinoa was now whispering this softly, seeing the tears on her friends eyes that told her what was coming. 

I'm dying, huh She tried to sound as brave as she could, but her whimpered tone of voice did her in. Rinoa's tears started to overcome her eyes now filled with love and that fear she was feeling.

Don't worry I'm not going to let you--- Quistis eyes were filled with tears when she stopped on her sentence, as she just couldn't say the word she had always feared to confront.

Rinoa ended her sentence for her, knowing that Quistis was just trying to say that. Quistis started to brush Rinoa's tangled up hair from the way of her face with her trembling hand, when Rinoa kept continuing, ripping Quistis apart with the words she was going to say. 

I'm dying, Quistis, there's nothing---

No! Don't say that She felt angry to Rinoa from saying that. She felt angry to herself from believing that it was true She was dying and they couldn't do anything.

_You can still save her, Quistis_

__

__

Rinoa's voice cracked suddenly, faded away as she closed her eyes peacefully, the feeling of just wanting to fall asleep getting more powerful now. Quistis shook her fragile body on her laps, trying to pull her away from the slumber state. Rinoa opened her eyes again, but they were even sleepier now, not having the strength to focus on anything.

_Join me As one, we are going to be the greatest on this whole puny universe_

__

Quistis eyes suddenly filled over with a gleam of steely determination, when she lifted her tear-gleaming eyes up to look to the fuzzy air above her, the room still filled with the hazy light.

Ultimecia! I am the one you want, right?!!! Then come and take me! I'm not afraid of you!!!

Q-Quistis, don't do it Even these desperate whispers of the dying woman on her laps, couldn't kill the flame of fire that had suddenly flamed inside Quistis' breaking soul.

Whatever it is, come and give it to me I'm ready! 

And then the room lighten up with a new light that started surrounding the two women.

Rinoa's last whisper was muttered to the empty ears, when the light between Rinoa's chest and Quistis' chest rejoined together, creating a tight string between them. Rinoa closed her eyes up, only one tear slipping down her cheek when she felt the dreadful strength of Ultimecia's disappearing from inside her. 

Quistis' closed her eyes tightly as she lifted her face up to the roof, and she felt the great power's moved into her, eating her soul up with the memories and the dark thoughts Ultimecia possessed.

Seifer got out of his trance-state when the fuzzy fog disappeared away from the room and he lifted his head up from the floor, his face twisted in pain as he landed his eyes to the form of Quistis', holding Rinoa on her laps and being surrounded with a light that was white on the middle and dark purple from it's edges. Squall looked up too and recognised the light getting transformed from Rinoa to Quistis being the soul light of Ultimecia's.

The light grew harder and then it disappeared into Quistis. Rinoa's body became limb on her laps and Quistis was still having her face towards the roof, her teeth gritting against her lips.

Quistis took a long breath in, her lungs getting filled up with air. She started to stand up slowly, carefully putting Rinoa's unmoving body to the floor, before she stood up completely and walked up to the throne that Ultimecia used for herself.

Squall stood up and ran next to Rinoa's body, his eyes filled with unseen tears when he cradled her limb body up to his laps. 

Seifer stood up too, not taking his emerald eyes away from Quistis even for a second, as he started to walk closer up to her, stopping close to Squall's kneeled form. Quistis was sitting on the throne, her eyes still closed up from pain and her face twisted to a cruel look of anguish, as rubbed the side of her face with her hand slowly.

She's still breathing Seifer put his calm gaze down to Squall, who was whispering this softly, focusing all his thoughts down to Rinoa. Squall lifted his hopeful but still scared gaze to meet Seifer's calm one, and Seifer just stayed silent and nod to Squall.

You take her with you and go Squall's eyes filled with confusion when Seifer said this with a very calm voice that was unfamiliar to him.

But what about Ultimecia? What about Quistis

I will take care of it Seifer changed his gaze up to the form of Quistis' that was still shrugging from pain on the throne, her eyes still closed up. He hated to see her suffering like this and he was ready to anything to stop her pain.

This is personal, Squall

Still looking up to Seifer's solemn image of bravery, Squall gulped with the tears and thoughts that teased him now, before he cradled Rinoa's body closer up to his arms and then stood up, his hands wrapped around her legs and back.

When Squall was finally on his feet, Seifer didn't give even a glance on him as he got closer up to the throne, his green eyes so serious and deathful, targeted to the body of the woman he deeply cared about and the body that now had the mind of the woman he hated the most on this world. Squall walked away with Rinoa on his arms, but stopped on his steps when he was just getting out of this big room to the smaller corridors. 

Seifer stopped for awhile and turned to face Squall who was facing him, his blue eyes filled with genuine thankfulness towards the blond. 

Good luck The words were serious, even having the tone that never before had been targeted toward Seifer. They were friendly, truly hoping that nothing bad would happen to them.

Seifer nod this solemnly, his gaze locked with Squall the whole time, and it was like after that moment, their pasts had finally been left behind. The war axe they had so long held between them, now finally buried under the hard ground they were now leaving behind them. And then finally Squall walked away and disappeared to the shadows of the corridor.

Seifer sighed deeply, almost like preparing himself to meet the woman behind him, before he finally turned, his eyes meeting the sight of the woman sitting on the throne that was still trying to fight back the blackness that started to overcome her.

Quistis face was covered up with few black veins going down from her scalp to the sides of her face, and Seifer knew Ultimecia had possessed her now completely 

Her eyes were still closed, but now she finally opened them slowly up as she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were black and empty and the deathless evil grin spread across her lips then, her voice hissing and threatening, filled with the satisfaction as she had finally gotten what she had yearned for past these centuries she had lived. 

Aren't I pleased to meet you My shameless knight

* * * * *

**Author's note:** OMG! This chapter sucked right?! What am I going to do??? God Well Heh I really, _really_ hate the way this chapter turned out, but please don't flame me, at least not much!


	22. Dying Dawn

**Author's note: ***sniff* I actually cried while I was writing this I'm very satisfied with the outcome of this chapter even when I wrote it very quickly *sniff* Just go and read it

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 22: **Dying Dawn **

He tried to walk as quickly as he can, her bleeding body on his unsteady arms. The halls were empty, lucky for him, as he had no time to meddle up with unneeded fights with anyone right now. He was just going out of the main gate of this Galbadian Garden, his hasty steps now crumbled against the green grassy ground of the large out yard instead of the marbled floor he had walked on inside the Garden.

The out yard was empty, the signs of the destruction after the battles that had been taken out here significant with only one glance. He kept on going further with his hasty steps, even when his legs were sore from all this walking and his hands were starting to lose their strength, his muscles tense from the weight of the dark haired woman limp on his arms. 

Squall slid his blue eyes filled with terror down to her body on his arms, his one hand wrapped around her legs and the other one around her back, her head pounding softly against his chest on the same time with his unstable steps. She had her eyes closed, but Squall saw the soft flutters on her pale eyelids that told him she was still here with him. 

There was blood sliding down on the other corner of her mouth, this little trickle of crimson and sticky fluid telling Squall that she was having internal bleeding, which meant that she needed medical treatment and soon. His steps started to get hastier, when he felt Rinoa's blood getting through his white shirt, which was now stained up with her darkish blood, so horrible sticky and warm against his skin. 

He was close to the outer gates of this Garden and it was only matter of steps when he would finally get away from the Garden's territory. But what closer he came to the gate, the strongest the feeling of what to do next filled his mind. There was no help at sight and Squall was out of options what to do. He had only a little medical knowledge and even when he would be the best surgeon on this world, he had no supplies for treating her serious injuries.

Squall stopped now, finally outside the Garden in middle of the greenery that surrounded his sight, only few big mountains and hills heightening the view. He turn around on the very same spot, looking around for anything that could give him any idea what to do. But there was nothing.

Squall kneeled down carefully, being wary not to give Rinoa any further damage she already had. He sat down to the grassy ground and led her body down on his arms onto his laps, her head now landed against his chest. He still held his one hand under her legs, but moved his other arm around her back so he could land his hand against her shoulder, gathering her body closer up to him. 

He looked down to her peaceful face, his eyes holding nothing else but love towards the poor woman now cradled up on his laps. Rinoa was still breathing, very softly and warily, but Squall knew it was only a matter of time when that peaceful breathing would stop.

She was bleeding badly. Not just that she had internal bleeding but she had also a bad looking gush on her stomach, the blood slowly oozing away from her body that started to become cold on his warm and shaky arms.

What am I going to do Squall leaned his head closer down to her, asking this with despair heightening his voice. She wasn't going to answer, but Squall couldn't stop the pain that made him speak down to her, somewhere deep inside him hoping that she would answer Don't leave me, Rinoa He was sitting there, whispering down to her softly these words that came from his heart. Her breathing started to become rasped, almost like her lungs were starting to squeeze down, refusing to fight back anymore. 

Only now Squall realised how pale she was, all the sign of life starting to disappear from her expressions. 

Don't do this

She was still, her chest moving only few inches up and down, as her breaths started to become faint, the sight of her dying unbearable for Squall to look at. 

Then, and only then, he felt something on his skin. It was a warm touch he had ignored past this time, tickling his skin with its warm and comforting stroke. He raised his eyes slowly, almost cautiously up to the sky that was filled with warm colours of orange and slight red, mixed to the light blue sky on the background.

He flickered his eyes when meeting the orange sun that started to get up behind the big mountains, casting the shades of dawn to the sky and casting its warm shines down to the ground along the rocky surface of the mountains.

He took a deep sigh in, feeling something strong waving through his chest. It's so beautiful, Rinoa Squall looked the sky for a minute longer, almost forgetting the fear he had felt inside his heart just a moment ago. This moment was filled with something so sacred and unique, that he had forgotten everything for a second. It was that moment when he felt peaceful, his heart set up for this sight that he now so adored.

Look, Rinoa He changed his gaze back down to her face, almost like he had forgotten that she couldn't adore this dawn that had touched him so. She couldn't even breathe anymore, but Squall couldn't see it.

His words fade to the air, his mind now drifting down to her peaceful face. 

The sunlight showered her body completely, presenting her face with its warm strokes that let her soul flee away. The deathlike paleness on her skin wasn't so obvious anymore, the bright sunlight giving her skin the shade of healthiness she was lacking. Her face was targeted towards the sun, almost like she had been admiring the dawn, but her eyes were closed up, unmoving.

Squall swept his, now deeply trembling hand, through her black tangled up hair on the side of her peaceful face, stroking her face with his hand slowly. His eyes fell down to her chest and he saw it was unmoving. He looked her lips and understood they were blue, the air stopped from going into her lungs.

His words cracked, tears filling his hurtful eyes quickly. No, no, no! Squall shook his head wildly and tears burst out of his eyes, landing down to her unmoving body on his laps. His heart was pounding on his throat wildly, filling him with unseen anger that he felt pulsating inside his veins. 

He looked down to her, but couldn't believe it to be true. Squall gathered her cold body closer up to him as he bowed his head down to her hair, regretting his choices he had made on his life, but never regretting loving her the way he did. Rinoa--- And then finally, she on his embrace and his face hidden down to the depths of her fragrant hair, he let the tears come, his form shuddering throughout when the realisation finally hit him. 

She was death

He felt the sun disappearing from him and felt the world around him fading away. Now he was alone with her, the blackness surrounding him with the cold shadows he would never again get rid off

* * * * *

**Author's note: **DOUPLE OMG! How could I???

I'm not any fan of Rinoa by all means, but how could I do that to Squall!!!? NOOOOO!!! *falls over to depression* 


	23. Anguished Souls

**Author's note: **Wow, I got eleven reviews from the last chapter!!! Perhaps I ought to kill characters more often *grins evilly* Hehhee, who will be my next victim, let's see*laughs a maniac laugh before leaving the state* 

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 23: **Anguished Souls**

And the way he looked up to her, held the look of inner turmoil.

Seifer walked around slowly, keeping his gaze up on the woman sitting on the throne. She regarded her ex-knight's cold gaze with her own, her lips fixed into another wicked smile, as she recognised that look on his face.

That face couldn't be anything else but the look of a wild beast that was ready to do some hunting. And Ultimecia was ready to start playing You impudent fool Do you still have your pitiful dreams left? Her words were filled with mockery and echoes of darkness from the past and future, hissing like the slimy snake she was.

Luckily you crushed them 

And there she went again, chuckling scornfully to his words.

Have you become old or has your gift of mockery left you behind Another smile of wicked contempt stained her face. That face that right now had no sign at all from the beautiful and spirited Quistis. There were only the signs of the dark and vicious phantom that possessed her. He tightened his firm grip from the handle of his Hyperion, feeling his blood quicken its speed on his veins. His knuckles became white but his tense fingers became almost red when he tried to control his anger, he was feeling toward her. I have no time for your insults, Ultimecia

She just lifted her chin, her gaze flaming up with a superior gleam. That's too bad

He stopped on his steps then, still looking up to her. The way she acted toward him, haughtily and arrogantly, made his blood boil even more. Almost in every situation, he was used to be the one in lead, and he was the arrogant bastard –the title, which from he had once been very proud of- but he knew this time it wasn't like that.

Ultimecia was the one in charge, pulling the strings in the way she wanted, using innocent persons as her puppets for evil. 

He lifted his chin slightly up, answering to her taunt with his mildly stern face. What are you planning now, Ultimecia? Why did you posses Quistis? What are you getting from all this?

Then the snort of ignorance, coming from the depths of her hissing throat, gave him no answers at all. Ah, you ask too many questions for too many answers.

Just answer He threw his hands on the air and wielded the gunblade through the air with a flinch, the end of his weak nerves this time cracking up completely. Her smile became even wider when hearing those words filled with the things that made the mortals so weak and pitiful. His breathing was incredibly fast, his chest raising and falling with the deep breaths and his heart bounding against his chest like a raging mad.

She smiled wickedly, looking down to the heated up blond whose face was now completely red, unfolding the feelings that washed through his mind. But this was just what she was hoping for, the weak man now on the verge of unclear thinking, all that he was able to feel was the pain and anger, which tried to find its victim. 

He looked up to her with his furious green eyes, his form standing only few steps away from her. And then when the time was finally right, Ultimecia let the words be hissed. Quistis is suffering, and you can't do anything He looked her more strongly now, tightening his hands into tight fists when he felt the first flush of anger overcoming his already anguished mind. 

She pleads with the end of her strength to stop this pain, but whatever _you_ try to do will be in vain 

Seifer lifted his other hand up to his head, when he felt the pain growing inside his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to wipe the sudden sensation away from his mind He was starting to lose the grip of himself 

Just once more and he wouldn't even know what he would do. 

I feel her suffering and I _enjoy_ it 

That was the final drop to him. He wielded his burning eyes flamed with unstopping flame of anger up to her, when he took the speed up to his attack as he ran towards her, raising his gunblade without thinking up to his side, ready to struck her with its blade. You devil! She flinched away from the upcoming blade, and then the hit finally found its target with a striking noise, Quistis' arm bestowed with a new gush that started to bleed up.

Seifer backed up immediately with shocked expressions, when he understood what he had done. His arms were hanging on his sides lifelessly, his jaw dropped down slightly to show the frown of bewilder. 

She was still smiling though, when she looked the statue like man, his face drawing the every look of horror she had ever seen on this world. She looked the cold blood, very dark and sticky liquid running down her arm to the throne, quickly forming a pool of blood under her. She placed her hand slowly down to the wound and her palm twinkled up with sinister light. Her hand slipped down, and when her arm was released from the hold, the wound that he had done to her with his fury blade was now gone.

Her dark eyes of distinguished violence, forced his eyes to lock his gaze with her. And when they locked them, he hoped to find a way to resolve this, but knew he couldn't find it by his own.

He cast his devastated look to the shining Hyperion on his shaky grip, and the blood sliding down against the blade slowly made him feel like throwing up It was her blood, her cold and lifeless blood that shed his sword with horrendous sheen of crimson He dropped the blade down as he sank down to his knees on the floor, his head dropped down to face the floor with his glassy eyes. His heart was still beating against his chest forcefully, making him feel like it was trying to slit him up.

He had tried to kill her and he hadn't even realised it Oh God, how much he despised himself right now, from trying to kill his love, his everything He buried his blond hammering head to his hands when he felt the inner turmoil eating him slowly, ripping him and stabbing his every muscle with scornful amount of pain.

What am I doing

The newborn confusion and tears whelmed up inside him, made sure that he would surely be ripped into thousands of pieces. 

He was covered up with deep shadows, which crawled down his spine on this moment. He felt his mind afire with many distorted thoughts when he opened his green eyes. The floor he was looking on now, had a shadow cast on it. He slid his gaze to meet the lingering shadow of the woman and then met her eyes with his. She wasn't smiling anymore, but this time she was coldly trying to take her advantage from his weak moment of despair.

Become my knight once again This time, I promise your dreams _will_ come true 

His mind drifted away His heart stopped His breathing became shallow What was he going to do?

_I'll be your knightAnd this time, I will have what is rightly my _

* * * * *

**Author's note:** Gods, I really don't know whether to let Rinoa be death or to bring her back to life *sigh* Ô_Ô What do you think I should write? Please let me know your opinions about that Thanks


	24. Within

**Author's note: **Heh Sorry another short chapter

**Shared Feelings  
**Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 24: **Within**

The dark pool of blood on the floor few metres away from him, catch his gaze on to the dark crimson depths of the sticky liquid running slowly against the flat floorboards.

The sight of the woman resting on the floor lifelessly, that very same blood trickling from her deathful gush on to the floor when she had been nearing the end of her difficult path, came back in front of his eyes.

Rinoa's eyes were closed, some hot tears running down her cheeks when she was twisting in pain, refusing to open her eyes. Her black hair was tangled, some of her own blood staining her once so silky hair, her face forming a look of repentance when she felt her battle nearing its end.

The painful sight of the dark haired woman disappeared away slowly, now just the pool of her blood left to remind him from that moment.

Seifer moved his gaze back down to the floor in front of him, his gaze landing down to the brown boots on the feet of the possessed blond woman before his kneeled form. 

Be my knight, Seifer

The voice echoed through his mind slowly, repeating the plead he had once pledged to fulfil. He felt lost He felt hopeless No answers came to his enquiring mind, only more questions shadowed with darkness of despair.

He closed his eyes shut tightly, few wrinkles appearing to the outer corners of his eyes, his inner turmoil visible on his pressured expressions. Memories flew past his mind quickly, sending tremors down his spine with itching desperation that ate his thoughts. 

Once again he was on one of the crossroads of his extremely difficult life, but this time he didn't know what to do This decision was hard to take, but no any other ideas came to his suddenly empty mind right now This was the only way to buy some more time, even when he wasn't sure how he would use that

_She has the power greater than anyone else's She is the true form of ultimate power_

The words rang on his mind, those whispers coming from some faraway place, from a spirit that hadn't used its voice for a long time 

He lowered his blond head closer down to his knee, when he felt something surging on his chest. The two strands of his short front hair slid down against the sides of his anguished face and the light shadows, cast from the lingering figure before him, spread more widely along him, this time darkening on the masculine features of his mighty face. 

_Even Ultimecia scares Quistis' powers_

And with that realisation he lifted his head up, his eyes immediately opening up. He stared the floor for a second longer, giving it some time for this to sink on him.

Slowly he retrained his gaze to his Hyperion laying on the ground next to his kneeled form on the floor. The dulled gunblade had blood sliding down the shining blade and it was reflecting some of the dim lights, which were coming from the broken roof above him, up to his eyes.

Seifer slowly took the gunblade carefully up to his hands. He first slid his other hand against the blooded blade, the dark blood getting wiped up to the leather surface of his black gloves, before he lifted the strangely heavy Hyperion up to his grasp as he placed his eyes to the stained blade.

He shifted the gunblade on to his both hands so it was now laying on his palms and he lifted the blade slowly up to her view. Quistis moved her hands from around herself and placed them down against her sides, her eyes carefully watching his every move. He glanced her face with low look on his tired face, when a weak smirk appeared to the corner of his mouth. He shifted the blade resting on his palms above his head, shoving her that he wasn't going to use that sword.

He closed his eyes, his expressions filled up with the old look of his gallant dreams that Ultimecia had once broke up. She looked down to him, her gaze having nothing but contempt held toward him, when Seifer finally whispered his promise that he had promised to held forever. I'll be your knight if that is what you desire

Her pale lips crawled up into a victorious smile, when those words reached to her ears, those words telling her that she had won. She closed her eyes up, and when she lifted her gaze from his kneeled form, Seifer moved his gaze up to her face that looked horrifyingly pleasant from the outcome. Her eyes closed up and her defence down, Seifer smirked up to her angrily as he stood up quickly. She opened her eyes when hearing the noise of his standing up from the dirty floor, but there was nothing she could do anymore. 

He pressed his strict lips to hers, when he grasped from her arms with his hands. She tried to struggle, still surprised from the sudden act that had no sense at all. He continued kissing her, when Ultimecia finally used her powers to push him away. A wave flew from her palms against his stomach and he flew away from her and struck down to the floor few metres away. 

He growled on the floor, feeling his back aching painfully. She looked down to him, this time hissing very angrily when her face showed the most devilish face she could ever have. Seifer wasn't going to get away from this that easily. You really think that would work! You impudent fool! You are no worth to become my knight! She lifted her hand up, almost like aiming down to him, ready to cast magic on him.

Seifer winched in pain when he tried to look up to her form that flamed up from new power. He totally forgot his own pain, when he saw Quistis' face having a new look of inner struggling. He took a breath in when he understood that she was still there, hanging on the edge off sanity and pain. You have the power to overcome her Fight against her the way I know you can!!!

She lowered her hand slightly down, when another wave of pain struck through her body. 

Another look of struggle appeared up to her haunted face, when she lifted her hand up to her forehead. Seifer was still on the ground, knowing that Quistis was the only one who could make the end to this all. 

Her body got covered up with pale blue light that showered her with magnificent power that hadn't ever again been released. Seifer looked her and tried to get up from the floor, but stopped from pure confusion and amazement, when he saw her feet starting to flew up from touching the floor. 

_ Stop it _

Ultimecia's voice came from somewhere else than from Quistis' mouth, that told Seifer she had a better control from her own body right now. 

_You don't know what you're doing_

Quistis spread her hands up to the air when she started to flew up, another blaze of holy looking light appearing to her form. Seifer's mouth hanged open, when he just looked her, the sight being something that he had ever before seen or even imagined to be true. The beginning The end Her words echoed through the glowing spiral around her, and her face were shoving the hurtful expressions when suddenly the light finally surged away from her chest to the room around her. Her lungs let everything out on that split of a moment as she arched her back, suddenly screaming at loud.

Seifer covered his eyes with his arm, when the light coming from her chest, came out as a very strong and threatening wave toward him. Hearing her scream that ripped his ears with the high volume, he tried to have a look at her, but his gaze was welcomed with only a surging light that covered him up and transformed him away.

The white light faded away slowly from the very broken up room, only few twinkling blue spirits falling down to the floor silently. There was no sound coming from anywhere, just calm silence covering the place. No soul was out to be seen anymore. Not even a body laying on the ground. The room was empty again

Where were Seifer and Quistis?

* * * * *

**Author's note: **This _wasn't_ the last chapter, so don't start celebrating already Like this: Yahoo, it's finally over!!! God, I was afraid that she would keep writing more to this crappy story!!! 

(Heh! Yeah I know I love sarcasm allright) 


	25. Descendant of Past

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 25: **Descendant of Past**

The air so soft and calm Flowing on her lungs, in and out with the speed of her featherlike breathing. 

Quistis felt something touching her arm, softly, almost as trying to wake her up with the warm tousle against her fair skin. She was awake, but feared to open her closed eyes She feared what her eyes might see if she would open them Quistis didn't understand this feeling, but it started to grow too strong for her not to give it any attention

The fingers-like touch started to fade away slowly when it went up against on her arm, twinkling her every sense with the soft touch. The touch faded into the thin air, when she finally dared to open her eyes up. Her eyelids flickering softly against her tired up eyes, her gaze was endured to watch the flowing like air, so white that it almost blinded her.

A quick flow of the delicate air passed into her lungs, when she raised her upper body up from the invisible floor and took a deep, but very cautious inhale of air. Her long pale golden hair flipped down on her shoulder when she looked around her surroundings. This was like one of those dreams of hers, except this time everything was holy white

Slowly, a smooth almost shivering touch caressed her face with one simple and long stroke across her cheek. She shivered completely and her eyes closed up, when she took another deep inhale that this time was shivering and nervous. 

Quistis opened her eyes slowly up when the touch was gone again. Her gaze was peaceful, almost like dozed off, when she stared the white coloured emptiness around her. The silence was thick around her sitting form, but somehow she knew it wouldn't stay that way for a long time anymore.

With a quick turn of her head, Quistis turned to look behind herself, when a noise, similar to footsteps, started echoing behind her. Her eyes widened with scare, when she couldn't see anything. There was nothing but air, but still the footsteps went on.

Who are you? The confused blond stood up quickly from the ground, surprised to see how easy it was to do so. There was no answer and the tiny footsteps continued, almost like that someone was continuing its slow and very gracious walking.

Quistis called after the noise with her calm voice as she reached up to the air with her other hand, almost like hesitating to run after the footsteps that started to fade into the silence. 

She landed her hand softly to rest on her chest, when she closed her eyes up, trying to gather that courage to ran after the steps that would soon be gone. She ran towards the emptiness and this time the every inch of hesitation that she had before was now gone. The footsteps became louder, as she was getting nearer. A form of a little girl started to become visible from the haziness. 

Quistis was only few steps away from the girl, when the little child started to go away, this time, her steps going in the speed of hasty running. Please! Don't run away! Quistis hastened her already fast steps, when she started to lose the form of that girl away from her sight again. The white light swallowed the tiny girl up, but Quistis could still hear the footsteps.

She wasn't going to give up She had to find that girl and speak with her. Perhaps she could help her

Quistis ran and ran, but couldn't see her. Her legs started to get tired from the running and she felt an incredible pain aching in the every part of her body. She closed her eyes, trying to find the strength and will to keep on going Giving up wasn't an option, and she knew it perfectly. Quistis just had to find that girl again. She just had to

She opened her eyes slowly so that she could look more properly in front of herself. Her mind had drifted away for a minute and she hadn't noticed that the sound of those tiny footsteps had already stopped, now the only sound being heard was her own heavy steps and tired breathing. The white air around her faded away in an instant and the form of that little girl standing on the middle of a cave appeared just before her steps. Quistis shrieked with a low muffled breath and almost stumbled up with her feet when she was trying not to crash up with that girl.

Quistis got her balance corrected and now raised her eyes from the rocky ground below her to the little girl before her. Pale, almost golden locks of hair caressed down to the tiny back of that little girl. Quistis examined her carefully and she recognised something very familiar from this blond girl.

The girl continued to look in front of her, her gaze targeted towards the dark wall of this suddenly appeared cave. What was she looking at? Quistis raised her eyes up from the girl to the wall and she couldn't see anything.

She lowered her gaze back down to the girl, who hadn't moved even an inch. Quistis took slow, very cautious steps next to the motionless girl. She kept her inquiring, but very scared gaze on the little girl. Her face, that tiny slightly round face, was so soft, so innocent when Quistis laid her gaze on the porcelain skin, trying to recognise the face. Her breathing slowed down gradually and her heartbeat started to half its speeding down. The ground under her feet made cracking noises when she took three more steps, and when she finally stepped before the girl, she lost her breath away and her heart didn't bound anymore.

Oh Hyne There she was. Those soft curls of golden locks cascaded down against her soft expressions on her face. Those inquiring blue eyes, filled with innocent she had lost throughout the battles of her life. 

She wasn't just a girl She was actually Quistis herself, age of five or so 

Slowly, the girl lifted her eyes up to meet her older ones staring down to her, shock bolted up to those very same azure eyes. And then, the light came back and swallowed the girl with only one gulp. Quistis felt this light touching her arm slightly when it surrounded her again, this time more tightly than before. She sighed deeply, this time feeling even more confused than ever before.

You are starting to remember, Quistis 

She turned around quickly, wondering where the voice had come from. There was no one.

Don't be afraid Again, the voice spoke It was so soft that Quistis didn't feel afraid at all

W-who are you She asked the question warily, slowly turning around on the same spot as still trying to track the vessel of this voice. I'm here because you called my help, Quistis She stopped up with her steps and raised her gaze to look above her, confusion still written on her face. What do you mean, I called you? 

There was a silence for awhile, before the voice continued: I'm your Guardian

Her eyebrows shot up, not understanding even a word. 

I'm here to give you the answers you've forgotten throughout this time

Please child, let me speak Quistis shut her mouth, deciding to trust the voice. 

That's better If Quistis hadn't been so confused, she would have been sure that there was hint of amusement on her voice. Yeah, the voice sounded like a woman. Like a woman, who was full of mysteries.

Your powers, it seems that you have found them again

_Again?_

Yes, I can sense it But you still don't understand them, am I right? 

Quistis sighed deeply, lowering her gaze down to air below her. She had just learned that she was a sorceress, but she couldn't believe it How it had happened? Had she just born with the power? Or had someone passed it to her? She was full of questions but with no answers Tell me about my past

Past is insignificant, Quistis What matters is right now the present Quistis fell in silence again. The voice didn't continue her echoing words, and just when Quistis was sure that the voice had stopped talking, it continued slowly, almost cautiously

You're the True Descendant of Hyne That's why Ultimecia is after you

Quistis mind stopped to its track. The true descendant of Hyne She asked this softly, raising her confused gaze up to the flowing air above her head. Tell me Who are you? Quistis whispered after finding her voice again. She wasn't sure how to go with all of this Should she ask more questions, or just let the past be

I can't answer that

Why not Quistis' voice rang with a sound of despair. She needed answers and she needed them very quickly.

I'm what you seeI have no form nor identity People knows me as Eternal Force I'm a Guardian of Miracles

Quistis jaw sank down as she wasn't really sure what she had meant with that _Guardian of Miracles?_

Oh, thanks a lot That really helped me The snort left from her mouth before she could even stop it. She just couldn't take these strange answers anymore They didn't help her at all, but just made her even more confused if possible.

The silence overtook its place on the air, when no reply came from the Guardian of Miracles'. Quistis gulped soundly. Had she made her own Guardian mad at her? Oh, could things go any more wrong?

All of a sudden the air crackled up. Quistis raised her gaze up to the air, when she felt an incredible wind coming through the suddenly appeared opening. She gasped loudly, and her eyes widened when she saw something black starting to spread away from that opening to the air that used to be white, transforming the holy light into something horrendous black. Almost like sin compared to the holy 

Sudden voices started to sang their song Sinful words chanted by the voices of the dark menace

_Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_

Quistis' eyes were filled with scare when she just stared the darkness engulfing the warm white with freezing black. The voices continued their familiar sounding chanting and Quistis felt like she could threw up That chanting So familiar Her pale lips trembled when she uttered this. What was happening all of a sudden?

We have no time to waste

What do you mean? What does this mean Quistis started to back away from the black light. She shivered completely and she felt like she couldn't control herself anymore. Some cold drops of sweat appeared to her pale skin She had cold and still she was sweating like this place was blazing with fires These droplets of sweats were cold and they just confirmed that she was nervous Really nervous

This is Ultimecia's doings Quistis, she is trying to destroy everything you have to stop her...

Her voice wasn't calm anymore. She felt like loss of control, and that if anything made her scared. How could she stop Ultimecia if even Squall wasn't able to do that? This voice claimed that she was the one with the powers to save this all from destruction, but how would she be able to do that?

Seifer is with her right now He is trying to win her, but it is impossible, there's nothing that he can do... Quistis raised her eyes up to the air now. Seifer was with Ultimecia? Oh god She needed to go and help him

He is going to die, Quistis This whole Universe as you know it, will be destructed if you don't stop Ultimecia right now...

_Seifer is going to die?_

The darkness started to crawl towards her and Quistis backed up with nervous steps, trying to run away from the darkness that started to hasty its speed. But she knew there was no way out She couldn't run away forever

Quistis, I will send you there with him and Ultimecia I know you're scared, but you're the only hope we got Your powers hold the key to resolve all this You must use it before it's all too late Quistis bit her lips when she felt a white light surging throughout her body, grazing along her soft curves. She took a breath in, feeling a little more secure now I can do it Trust me I will stop Ultimecia She breathed softly, her voice still shivering with a sound of real fear 

The light encircled her with its soft touch and she closed her eyes up peacefully. And before she could even think straight, she felt her body falling backwards. The blackness started to fade away from her sight, when she kept on falling through the circular hole and when she couldn't see it anymore, she felt her speed getting faster and she closed her eyes, somehow knowing that everything was going to be alright

_I will stop Ultimecia I just don't know how, but I will figure it out I have to_

The white light became even brighter and when it was on its highest, Quistis felt the air around her beaming up. And before she could even blink, the air engulfed her falling form, and then, she had suddenly disappeared

* * * * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Chasing the Shadows

****

**Shared Feelings****  
**By Terra Trepe

Chapter 26: **Chasing the Shadows**

It was freezing _What the hell? _And so incredibly silent. I'm sure you could have heard a simple feather drop down to the floor. So silent there was right now

_Where am I anyway?_

Seifer opened his tired eyes carefully. He felt a dizzy wave wash through his head with a quick brush, when he started to lift his weight up from the floor with his arms. He brushed his other hand up through his messy hair, closing his eyes as he tried to get his mind cleared from this pain that ached his every tensed muscle.

When he lowered his hand back down to the floor, he finally realised that there was someone next to him, leaning close to him. He landed his hand carefully to her arm, when he kept looking deeply down to her with his emeralds 

This woman was laying there on the floor and her back was against him. She had almost been squeezed under his weight and he hadn't even realised it until now.

Her face was expressionless and her whole body was motionless except for the soft breathing, which made her chest move up and down slowly. Seifer brushed his hand against her cheek, moving the locks of her long honey like golden hair away from covering her peaceful expressions. Quistis could feel the smooth leather of his glove move slowly against her skin, but she didn't react at all to him.

He sighed deeply. He had no idea what was happening. Where was he? Once again Seifer slid his detecting eyes around his surroundings, but he couldn't see anything noticeable.

Hell, there was no way he could see anything There was nothing only darkness How spookily familiar 

He once more glanced down to Quistis. There was something wrong with her He didn't know what it was and he didn't even understand why he thought so. But he was sure as hell that there was something wrong This whole situation was so odd Once more he asked to himself, where was he? 

The end of her long crimson coloured dress slid down on the floor after her silent steps. Her shoes started to clink against the black path she was walking on, when she kept dragging a blade behind her, her long claws tided around its hilt. Her breathing was ragged and the every breath she was able to take, ripped her lungs with the effort. 

Seifer lifted his gaze from Quistis' unmoving body to stare before him with the silent stare. He started to hear footsteps coming towards him from behind. The steps were slow and he recognised the way they approached him. They were tired steps and he could almost picture the way she was dragging her weight with those slender feet, forcing herself to walk forward with the end of her strength.

He stood up quickly, trying not to flinch when he felt a pain stabbing through his side from his fast movements. Seifer faced the direction where the footsteps had come from and then he faced the cold stare of the sorceress who was still as mighty as ever before, even when she had lost some of her powers.

Her cold eyes looked towards him, locking his strong gaze with her own. Her silver hair was down, few wisp of her front hair framing her evil face, which had some tattoos painted on it, lifting her sharp features of her face more clearer out to be seen. 

You're looking for this She lifted the heavy looking gunblade easily up before her, turning the blade so that it shone with its own gleam. Her face was expressionless, but the anger and sin was clear to him. Now when he thought about it, he had never before seen Ultimecia, but she looked pretty much the same than he had pictured her from her throaty and very threatening, but still alluring voice.

She suddenly threw the gunblade from her grip down towards him. The gunblade slid on the floor and then stopped to his feet. He didn't even make a move. He just stared towards her, almost like trying to make clear of her purposes, which were still somehow hazy to him.

What are you waiting for? She hissed softly, her voice as ragged as her breathing. Come on Attack me She started to walk a circular around him, keeping her stare on him and waiting for his move.

Seifer turned around, following her walking with his eyes carefully, still paying no heed to pick the sword up. She walked like a gracious cat that knew what she was doing. And he was like a mouse in trap. But he wasn't just a simple mouse, and she knew it

Slowly, Seifer reached to pick his Hyperion up from the ground, but he wasn't attacking her Not yet.

What is your purpose, Ultimecia The question came quite suddenly, surprising even a woman like her A sorceress. Is your only purpose to kill SeeDs and destroy everything on the way of your path? What are you 

The death gaze on her eyes wavered for a second. But Seifer wasn't fast enough to detect it, as she maintained the coldness, refusing to let him see her confusion. She let an evil smile dance back up to her dark lips, trying to cover her face from the loss of power she had for a second. 

My impudent Knight The way that she always said that, held something that never got tired to amaze him with the sternness. You if anyone should know the answers to those questions You, the one that shared the same goals as me You wanted to kill them as much as I did It was his turn to get confused. How could she compare them? Yes, he knew that what he had done in his past was incorrect and there was no way he could defend himself from doing them But it was different He had been under her control it was a power he couldn't resist back then 

No Could those be lies? Was he lying to himself? Were those just his excuses for doing the things he had done? What if What if he really wanted to kill them? His friends His family We are different, Ultimecia You controlled my mind and made me do those things

She smirked again Of course She wasn't going to let him feel himself at peace around her. You can say whatever you like, but we both know the words you talk are all lies She continued coldly, her voice having that dangerous edge it always had.

Seifer kept looking towards her form and he had no words to speak anymore Perhaps he was lying to himself Perhaps she spoke the truth He didn't know.

He took a step towards her, passing Quistis' body that rested on the floor. You are wrong, Ultimecia Perhaps you didn't control me, but I was blind back then He once more glanced over his shoulder to Quistis, feeling a wave of confident wash him over when he landed his eyes to her resting form on the floor, her face still filled with calmness. 

He changed his gaze back to meet Ultimecia's stern eyes, but this time his eyes held power Power and control, which she hadn't seen before. And then, he finally said it, his words echoing with confident. 

Now I'm able to see again

Seifer could see her back up slightly from the hearing of his words. And the first time ever, he saw that her eyes were muffled There was no hatred, no violence There was only confusion on the depths of her cold eyes, and it made him still.

What is this power I see? She finally whispered so softly. What can this power be? This power that only mortals have She backed up a step and stopped for a second. Her eyes watched him carefully, almost studying him with those cold eyes. 

Her face looked pondering, but there was hate on it Yes, he could see the hate radiating from her expressions. She hated the whole humanity and that was something she could never stop doing. It was sad, but truth He was most certain that she had used her whole life to think a way to kill everything Even herself, when the time would come 

She turned her back to him and started to walk away, her steps this time more steady than before. It was almost like her injuries had left her body alone, as there was no pain or exhaustion on her movements. 

Seifer kept looking after her and he saw Ultimecia's form fading to the darkness. He looked the darkness and then also heard her footsteps fading away She was gone

Seifer turned around and lowered himself down on his one knee next to Quistis' body. His hand shivered when he swept it through the few wisps of her loose hair, wondering if she was just sleeping. Please wake up, Quistis He called for her, but there was no respond 

She wasn't sleeping This was far deeper than a simple sequence of dream It was like she was gone Like a breeze of wind had guided her away from him And now here he was Alone, her unconscious body next to him

But one thing made him calmed She was breathing and alive That was all that mattered to him for the time being

The air was death-silent and it was like music to her ears She walked few steps with a slow pace and she could almost touch the power she felt around herself

Ultimecia stopped with her slow steps when she closed her eyes. Her face was emotionless, but then her lips stretched up. A wicked smile lifted up to her face and she felt her powers moving inside her veins, filling her senses with the desire to kill them. She opened her eyes when she turned, and her gaze stabbed through his kneeled form on the ground. Ultimecia was ready to kill him

Seifer looked down to Quistis' peaceful face when he kept caressing her face softly with his hand. He had no idea that the eyes of that true devil, was pointed at him, sneering down to him with evil contempt clear on her face.

He felt shivers suddenly arising on his spine and he lifted his eyes from the unconscious blond laying next him. He looked the black air before him and he could almost feel it Ultimecia's present was the only thing that made him feel like this. So suffocated

Just then he felt a slow brush behind his back, touching him with the fleeing touch. He jumped immediately up to his feet and turned around, his long coat ruffling against his features. He flipped his eyes around him when he couldn't see anyone. There was no one there, but Ultimecia was still here and he could feel her presence She hadn't left after all. 

His defend up, Seifer lifted his gunblade from the floor and kept looking before him, making sure that she wasn't really there. Seifer took few careful and slow steps, detecting carefully around him. His whole appearance filled with cautiousness to his surroundings, when he kept on walking, readying himself to anything that would come up. 

I know you are there, Ultimecia His hoarse whisper slashed through the thick silence around him. He stopped up on his steps, not wanting to walk too far away from Quistis. 

Come on already Let's settle this here and now

_Be careful what you wish for, Seifer_

He looked slightly above him, listening the words that hissed through the peaceful air, making it tremble with the sharpness of her evil tone. I'm ready to dance with the devil His words were confident They were ready But not for long

_As you wish!!!_ She yelled her battle cry and attacked him. 

Seifer's eyes widened with incredible pain when suddenly something slashed on his side, droplets of his crimson blood flying through the air. He crouched down slightly and covered the spot, just few inches up from his waist, with his hand when he felt the dull pain stabbing through it. He stumbled up with his feet and tried to look down to his side. There was blood trickling away from the new gush and the pain he felt was indescribable.

Seifer groaned in annoy and pain, trying his best not to give her the satisfaction of seeing him suffering. You really think I will give up!? He was still crouched down slightly, fighting with his life on the edge of anguish and proud. He took a deep breath and then yelled up to the air, his eyes blazing with fury.

I will never give up

_You want some more then?!_ First the sharp edge slashed through his other side and then the dull part ripped his flesh as some blood spilled off from his gush again. Seifer stumbled up with his feet when he couldn't handle this pain anymore. He dropped down to the floor on to his knees and he winched with pain when he tried to have a look down to his new wounds. 

His eyes were hazy from pain and it took some time for him to regain his sight. His both sides were bleeding up badly and he felt dizzy, not knowing how long he would stay conscious. 

_You had enough already?_ The whisper came from behind him and he lifted his gaze toward the voice, but Seifer still couldn't see Ultimecia Where was she? Show yourself and stop hiding!!! His voice was strong, but you couldn't say the same from him anymore He had lost some of his powers while being under her attacks and it was only the matter of seconds before he would elapse away.

The air before his eyes blinded by pain, started to move. Wavering waves, just like the ones that appears to the still water when you toss a coin into it, started to dance on the air and he turned his gaze to it, wondering what was happening.

A hand appeared from the void, her long claws leading her slender hand out for his gaze. Her leg appeared from the cavity and the rest of her slender, almost cat-like body, was revealed off from her invisibility when she stepped from her cover, smiling violently down to his crouched form. And it was obvious to her that he was suffering

Are you satisfied now? Or do you wish for more 

He looked up to her viciously and he answered to her taunt with his eyes that burned up from the hate he had felt towards her for so long. Somewhere deep inside him, Seifer found a new strength and he attacked towards her, not knowing that it was impossible to win her

Ultimecia's smile wavered slightly when he started to leap towards her, but she was far too clever to give him the change to stab her with his gunblade that glimmered with its own elegant glow. Her face filled with anger, even with some frustration as she didn't understand how mortals could be this stubborn 

Seifer struck his gunblade, which was on his firm grip, towards her, trying to cut her through from her middle body. But his blade did never meet its target. Ultimecia's body disappeared. Just when his Hyperion was only an inch away from cutting through her. Seifer understood quickly that she wasn't there anymore and he started to turn around, guessing that she had appeared there. 

But it was already too late

You never learn, do you!!? Ultimecia appeared just behind his back and she struck her very long and dull claws up through his chest. The blood started spilling from the deep wound and he grimaced loudly, so loudly that even the other world could hear his suffering and despair from his shriek.

Are you enjoying the ride?! Still want some more?! She dug her claws deeper through his chest and she smiled when he saw his face twisted up into the face of true anguish His eyes were wide open as was his mouth too, but no other sound came from him after that.

Ultimecia lifted her hand up and at the same time she raised his stiff body up to the air, his legs hovering above the floor, when he was hanging on her claws. Her smile wavered away, but she was truly enjoying this moment. 

Ultimecia savoured this moment into her mind. The way she could feel his ripped up muscles bound against her cold claws, made her shiver from delight. The way his warm blood slid down on his chest and from the both sides of his waist, made her feel triumphed. He was her monument Monument of anguish and heart-warming pain. 

But now she had to get rid of it How disappointing

Ultimecia threw her hand away from herself and his body slid away from her claws and flew a metre away from her. His body landed down to the ground, his every muscle lifeless when he didn't even try to get up from the cold floor. 

Ultimecia turned to look at his pitiful form. His stained back was up towards her as he was facing the floor, his limp body ragged up from her treating. Why did he even try to win her if he knew that no one could do that? Why to go through all that trouble when you knew that you were just going to end up facing a horrible death? Why?

Ultimecia just didn't understand them Mortals Who had been so stupid to create these creatures? But then again She was enjoying them, just like she was enjoying from Seifer's pain. They were fun to play with

Once again, she smiled evilly and took a step toward him.

------------

Quistis opened her eyes slowly, fearing that this place where she had woken up on, wasn't going to be a place she would like.

How disappointing 

Quistis raised her gaze up towards the voice she had heard far too many times. She took a quick inhale of air when she saw her form, her long silver hair dancing down to her back and following her curves softly. _Ultimecia_

Quistis lowered her azure eyes down to the floor when she realized that Ultimecia wasn't talking to her. 

Quistis wasn't surprised to see him, but the way his body looked, his trench coat ripped from some places and blood oozing away from his almost lifeless looking body, made her feel horrified. _Seifer No_She felt the tears burn on her eyes, but this time they weren't just the tears of sadness, but they were filled with anguish.

She clenched her fist tightly, almost crushing her own fragile hands with the unseen force. Her eyes gleamed, not just from tears, but also from the desire for revenge

Her eyes caught up with the blade laying just next to her, the Hyperion totally forgotten and totally on her reach

She was going to make an end to this all.

------------

Ultimecia's determined steps lead her towards the poor man who was still laying on the ground, his breathing ragged and broken.

She said it like it was a curse word, taking one step more and then stopping up on her walk, smiling when she thought about her following question.

You know what mortals do the best She silenced up to wait for his answer. He didn't say anything, as it was hard enough to just breathe. He felt like his lungs were going to explode at anytime and his torn out breathing echoed in his ears, when he tried to get up, only falling back down when the last strength on his arms gave up on him. 

Ultimecia smiled down to him. So evil that smile was, which danced on her cold and dark lips.

No answer, huh? She said it playfully, taking one more step towards him before stopping again, her legs already touching his blood that slid slowly from him down to the floor. She lifted her other leg up and landed the heel of her shoe against his back. Softly, being very careful not to give him more pain. 

It didn't take a genius for Seifer to understand what she was doing This was one of the plays of hers He was helpless to do anything, completely under her power, and she was really rubbing it to his face.

Well, I will tell you the answer--

Quistis stood up, being careful not to make any noise that could wake Ultimecia's guard. She raised the gunblade with her hand, and took a slow step towards the unsuspecting sorceress, and her eyes hardened as did her expressions when she held the gunblade ready to struck through Ultimecia.

Ultimecia's lips stretched into another smile and her eyes were celebrating her next move by beforehand. 

They die, Seifer... After telling the answer, her smile faded away, when she lifted her leg up, ready to stomp it down to his spine. 

Quistis looked Ultimecia carefully and she understood that this was the perfect time to strike back at her.

Ultimecia was just starting to get some speed to her stomp onto his back, when Quistis had already taken the speed she needed for her own attack. I order you to die! Quistis raged from the tops of her tired lungs, when she stabbed the blade through Ultimecia's back and out of her stomach. 

Ultimecia's mouth opened up for a shriek of sudden pain, but not even a noise came out of it. Quistis kept her hands tightly grasped around the gunblade's hilt when she looked up to the shaking back of Ultimecia's, her own mouth trembling when she saw Ultimecia's flowing aura appearing around to her figure. The white, even some purple light, of her powerful aura started to transform into the blade of Seifer's Hyperion. 

Quistis was awed from the sudden results; she had no idea that this would happen. She let the hilt of this gunblade slip away from her loosening grasp and she took a step away from the shaking up sorceress. The gunblade was still sticking through her body and it glowed completely. Ultimecia's trembling suddenly stopped when all of the light around her had transformed into that gunblade.

Ultimecia gasped loudly when she felt the pain disappearing now. She turned to face towards Quistis, but didn't say even a word to her. She just gave her a silent gaze, which Quistis' returned with her own look of amaze and trust that everything was all right now.

Ultimecia took slow steps away from Seifer, who started to get over from his slumber of pain. Quistis immediately took her own space next to Seifer and kneeled down to him so she could check his injuries. She heard the cold medal of the gunblade clink down against the floor, when Ultimecia had taken it away from her stomach and threw it away from her hand.

Quistis stood up, when she realized that Ultimecia was staring at her, smiling with a very weak smile. She felt weak, but her smile still kept its malice and coldness in it. But Quistis knew better Ultimecia was finally dying.

The silver-haired witch started to laugh. First weak and then more powerful, despising the younger sorceress before her eyes. You really thought you could defeat me YOU! Ultimecia was losing it She didn't have such good control from herself anymore, but she just still didn't understand it. I'm immortal! And you are just simple mortals! There is no way you can ever defeat me Ever-- Ultimecia almost lost her balance when her legs didn't co-operate so well with her anymore. But somehow she avoided from falling down to the ground.

Her stomach had an awful looking stabbing on it and yes There was blood coming from her, and much indeed

Slowly, her face trembling when she just couldn't believe it, Ultimecia lowered her gaze down to her stomach. She gasped with muffled breath and landed her deeply shaking hand onto her stomach, her body shivering completely when realizing what the crimson colored liquid was. ? But It can't be possible I'm immortal I have no blood Her voice trembled This shouldn't have happened How did this happen?

Think again, Ultimecia 

She raised her gaze up to watch Quistis' eyes, which this time knew perfectly what had happened, and what would happen next. Quistis looked down to the gunblade on the floor and Ultimecia followed her gaze and it didn't take much time for her to understand what Quistis' gaze actually meant. That damned blade

It has even mightiest strength than you have now, Ultimecia Don't insult it Quistis' voice rang with soft irony when she said this, her face still empty from any kind of expression She was just simply looking at the dying woman, her face blank.

Ultimecia dropped down to her knees, before she finally fell completely down to the ground, her face twisting silently with the pains she had never felt before. Quistis walked closer to her, keeping her blue eyes transfixed to her face, reading the every feeling she could see expressed from it. You're a mortal now And you know what mortals do the best? They die

Ultimecia opened her eyes for one last time, when she tried to have the last glance from the mortal, who had won her on her own game.

Quistis' face was solemn. She wasn't enjoying from seeing Ultimecia suffer And she wasn't enjoying from seeing her dying But the fact remained This was what Ultimecia deserved And somehow, Quistis knew that Ultimecia understood it too.

Goodbye, Forgotten One No one will miss you From now on, you're just past

And those words ringing on her ears, Ultimecia closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep, which from she would never again get rid off.

A minute went by, but to her it felt like eternity. Quistis kept looking the poor woman cradled on the floor and she understood that it was finally over Things were finally at peace

The call of her name, woke Quistis from her absentminded state back to the present where she lived. She turned around and walked quickly towards the blond man, who was having some troubles with getting up.

Don't move, Seifer She kneeled down to him and brushed her hand over his forehead with her steady hand, caressing some of his golden locks of hair out of his face. Seifer lifted his gaze to meet hers, when she kept presenting his face with tender strokes with her hand. He felt lost when looking those eyes so lost but so hopeful as well

I will use the last of my powers to take us away from here And with that, she clasped her other hand with his and started to cast them away from this place There was no need for them to stay here for any longer

The light surrounded them and they both closed their eyes softly, feeling comforted when the lights started to transport them away from this darkness.

------------

Seifer felt the difference He hadn't even opened his eyes, when he already knew that Quistis had succeeded with getting them away from that spooky place.

He finally opened his eyes and started immediately to search her when he couldn't see her next to him. Shouting with despair when he still couldn't see her, Seifer tried to get up to his feet so he could search for her more properly.

He felt this pain everywhere On his every muscle and on his every sense. He had been stabbed quite severely by Ultimecia, so it didn't surprise him at all to find out that he felt like he wouldn't be able to walk. But still, he walked 

He searched for her with his eyes and finally saw her form. He tried to take few running steps, but stopped up shortly when he felt his body refusing to do so harsh movements. He kneeled down to her and it didn't take soon for him to see that there was something wrong at her 

Seifer sighed worriedly when he saw the trickle of blood sliding down from the corner of her mouth. She wasn't moving at all she was just like a corpse pale and unmoving.

He forgot his own pain, when he started to wrap his strong arms around her body as to lift her up to his arms. For his ease, he could see she was still breathing, when he stood up slowly, being careful not to drop her. He winched painfully as the pain hadn't gone away just like that, and he felt like his ribs were getting torn apart when his still bleeding gushes on his sides started to remind him that they were still there.

But somehow he was able to pull that strength to keep on going The only thing that mattered to him right now, was that she needed medical help more than he himself

And with that thought going on his mind, he took steps after steps, groaning in pain whenever he took them He looked down to her expressionless face and muttered above a whisper, hoping that she would hear him.

You won't die on me, Quistis I promise that 

* * * * *

STILL TO BE CONTINUED. **R&R already or I will get mad!!!! **


	27. Despaired Eyes

**Shared Feelings  
**By Terra Trepe

Chapter 27: **Despaired Eyes **

Everything is dark And my head Hyne, what a headache What had happened to my head? 

I carefully slip my eyes open. My eyelids feel so heavy I'm so sleepy 

I can't turn my head It hurts too much. I don't have strength to do that.

A hazy shadow came before my eyes. I couldn't recognize the face. My eyes are hazy and the room is too dark LightI need light 

Quistis, please Go back to sleep I feel someone tugging the blanket more securely up to me, and the only thing I can think is sleep I want to sleep I need to sleep.

My eyes closed up and I heard the familiar voice whisper softly. I didn't recognize the voice, but I didn't care The only thing I cared was sleep Everything is going to be alright, Quistis

And with that, I fell asleep.

_Few hours later_

I opened my eyes again This time there was light. But the room was still dim 

I turned my head to look next to me. My neck hurt from the effort. I stopped when I saw someone moving. He came closer to me and wiped my face with his hand Tenderly. He whispered something But I couldn't hear him Then I recognized him

My throat is so dry. My voice is almost gone, but he heard me.

He hushed me and started to whisper His voice was so soft and I felt dreamy. Go back to sleep, Quistis

I didn't need much convincing My eyelids fell over to my eyes and not long went by when my consciousness flew into world of dreams Sweet, sweet dreams 

_Four hours later_

Something moved over my dry lips Slowly, tenderly It felt like a kiss It's moist, but cold.

I carefully opened my eyes to see what was going on. Still my eyelids felt very heavy I'm still exhausted but I don't want to sleep anymore

He kept on brushing my lips with the piece of cotton rag, looking down to me with his cold eyes. He saw that I started to wake up again and he retreated his hand away from my face How are you feeling He asked softly before placing the piece of cotton back to the glass of water on the table next to my bed.

I looked around me I was at hospital But this wasn't the Garden's infirmary This was a real hospital What had happened to me? I couldn't remember

happened My voice was still ragged God, I felt powerless

He brushed his hand against my forehead slowly, moving the clamp of hair away from my face. Only then I realized that I was sweating I was burning up But still, I was freezing.

Your fever hasn't gotten down yet Try to get more sleep, Quistis No, I don't want to sleep anymore But my eyes closed up slowly

He stood up from his seat and left But I didn't care I was too tired to care And then I fell asleep again

_Half hour later_

I've given her more medicine now She should be alright. This voice I didn't recognize. But it sounded very formal Perhaps a doctor? 

Thank you This whisper came just from my side. It was his voice I recognized it.

I opened my eyes and I saw them. A doctor, whom I had never seen before, and Squall The one who had stayed beside my bed through my pains 

But where was Seifer? 

My eyes closed up again, but I refused to let sleep overtake me I heard the door opening up and then closing down 

Somehow I was able to open my eyes again The doctor had gone away, but Squall was still there 

I saw a gentle shadow hovering above me It was a face

I blinked from confusion I felt so dizzy She was here too I called her name softly, feeling a hot wave wash through my body with shivers along my skin I could see Squall's form stiffen slightly from the mention of her name 

She isn't here, Quistis I could hear his voice mutter I got more confused What did he mean by that?

I couldn't stop it anymore My eyes closed up and I felt myself even sleepier than before.

She isn't here I could hear him mutter under his breath He wasn't talking to me anymore I could hear it from his voice 

It was filled with sorrow

_A day later_

I felt more relaxed now And the freezing had stopped My fever most be gone now But still, I felt a little powerless 

I felt a gentle wind coming from somewhere So gentle and refreshing, when it stroked my bare arms over the covers. I opened my eyes slowly, cautiously when my eyes were welcomed with a bright light beaming towards me 

My eyes got used to the new light pretty quickly and I could finally see him

Squall had his back towards me He was standing there, looking the scenery that the window offered to him. 

The wind coming through the open window, brushed slowly the cotton curtains framing the little window His brown hair was also ruffling lightly, when the wind tossed them around He seemed free, but also lost and confused

I saw his back shrugging from a deep sigh He was thinking And he obviously didn't like the thoughts that haunted his mind I knew there was something wrong with him But I tried to avoid the thought

Trying to correct my position on the bed, I lifted my upper body up from the depths of my unclean bed I winched in pain and frustration, when I failed with my action, my weight dropping back down to the covers.

Squall turned towards me just then I had no time to look his expressions, but I'm sure he was surprised to see me awaken I had once again interrupted his silent peace of contemplation

You're finally awake He walked next to me, to that same spot where he had been many times before 

This time I glanced up to him I could actually feel that the fever had eaten some of my strength I wasn't still fully recovered and I had some noticeable headache 

My body demanded for more rest, but my mind was demanding for answers

What actually happened? I mean-- I stopped up with my words for a second How did I end up here 

He took a heavy breath and seated himself to the chair next to me. He clenched his fists onto his lap and I could sense he was collecting himself I could still see that he was somehow lonely Somehow far away from here 

There was something really bothering him But still, I was trying to avoid that thought Nothing was wrong with him Nothing at all And I bought it

You just simply overused your powers, that is all His answer was cautious and I could sense he was trying to cover something from me, but what? He took another sigh 

This time, when he continued, he sounded a little more convincing Nothing was bothering him Seifer found you resting unconsciously on the main hall of Galbadian Garden and then he carried you away from there Another sigh 

Still, I was trying to convince myself that there was nothing wrong with him 

Luckily to you, the Ragnarock was outside the Galbadian Garden and Seifer brought you there He looked away from me Even when I tried to lock my gaze with him, he refused to look into my eyes Now I was positive there was something wrong with him I just couldn't avoid it anymore

And then you ended up here You had some internal bleeding, but the doctors said that you were going to be alright He finally placed his eyes on me, before continuing And now you're alright again Just like the doctors had promised 

Where is Seifer I blurted the question out before I could even think about it. 

Squall looked up to me Half of his expressions were showing confusion and the rest was showing understanding I knew I asked the question too suddenly, but I just couldn't hide it anymore

He was silent for a while, before continuing softly His expressions were worried Worried over my react to his coming answer I don't know where he is He told that he couldn't stand seeing you like this anymore He left even when his own health was still at risk Squall's words faded away into the silence that overtook me 

So Seifer had left the hospital But had he left me too? I sighed silently, hoping to see him soon There was still so much that I needed to tell him

I looked to Squall again, and somehow I forgot my own problems when I looked up to his eyes. His gaze was hurt and I could see sorrow deepening his eyes with a soft shade of gleam 

Squall immediately turned his head away from me He was obviously trying to hide his distress, but I had already saw it

I dropped my own gaze to my hands over the covers I already knew the answer to my next question I hoped it wouldn't be so, but I was realistic There was no way she could have survived from the wounds she had

My words stopped to my clenching throat I looked up to Squall and he looked me I could see tears on his eyes I felt like crying too, but I had to be the strong one now. What about Rinoa Softly, the words rolled over my lips. 

Squall shifted on the chair He couldn't stop it anymore and I understood his feelings

Much for my surprise, his words cracked at the middle of his words. 

She is Rinoa is dead, Quistis She-- But the rest of his words didn't come out 

He sighed deeply and I saw his coulisse breaking down on him. He started to choke up with his tears He couldn't breath anymore and his loud cries shocked me Never before had I seen him like this So open with his feelings, which hurt him more than anything had before

I reached to him with my arms and he almost jumped into my embrace He shivered on my arms and I felt his tears fall over to my hair 

I held him even more tightly close to me and I tried to comfort him But not even my soft reassurances, that everything was going to be alright, made him stop his crying

I felt a single tear slipping down from my eye Rinoa had been my best friend Her death made me incredibly sad, but I understood that I had no right to sorrow her At least not as much as Squall 

To me, Rinoa had been a really good friend but to Squall, she had been much more 

She had been his loved one She had been his everything 

* * * * *


	28. Only You

**Shared Feelings  
**By Terra Trepe

Chapter 28: **Only You**

My steps were fast and steady I don't know where this strength was coming from, but thanks to it I kept on walking The pain was indescribable But I didn't care The only thing I cared right then, was to get her safe.

I looked down to her weakly breathing body on my shaking arms Her face had no look of pain No look of sorrow Just plain look of peace

There was blood coming from her mouth She had internal bleeding, that much was clear to me too

She was still breathing That was the only thing that kept me going I have to save her I just have to

It was my obligation to save her It was my duty to save her I was indebt to her No, I was indebt to myself I was doing this for me as much as I was doing this for her I wouldn't bear to lose her ever again I just loved her too much Way too much

I will save you I kept on promising down to her 

I looked before myself now Only this hall and then I would be outside the Garden God. What was I going to do after that? This place was far away from other cities, towns or villages I was lost I had no hope, but I refused to give up.

I will save you I will save you These words never left my mind I have to save her I have to save her Like I was obsessed, I kept on whispering that, my voice unsteady with all the emotions

I walked and I walked The door Just few steps left Just few more steps Come on, you can do this, Seifer

And I walked Hyne, I walked

This pain This misery My body was badly injured but somehow I kept on walking

My bleeding never stopped completely, but I could feel that my wounds had healed a little bit The wounds on my chest had gone away They had disappeared It was a miracle

I know that one miracle should be enough for one man like me, but I prayed I prayed that I could have another miracle To save her, I needed a miracle And now was the perfect time for the miracle to happen But there was no hope No hope, my mind kept on shouting.

I went through the opening door and I kept on walking even when I didn't know where to go Again I walked I didn't see hope, but still I went on I wouldn't give up I wouldn't 

And when I was outside The thing that I had thought to be impossible, had actually happened

I could saw something yellow So bright to my eyes I felt a dizzy wave wash through me My vision got blurred with the pain I assumed that my loss of blood was the reason for this blindness

For a second I couldn't see clearly But I could recognize the bright yellow from the scenery My steps started to loose their power I lost my balance, but somehow I got it back

And again, I continued to walk There was no other choice I wouldn't take any other choice

My eyes were still blurry, but I could see that bright yellow thing getting nearer to me A female voice shrieked something and I could see the yellow spot jumping up and down, before it ran towards me. I came closer to it and it came closer to me

I could hear someone shouting something I couldn't make clear of the words, but they were shocked

Oh God!! What happened!!!? The bright yellow thing stopped next to me, shouting with a voice I didn't recognize just then.

My sight came back to me when the blurriness became clear

It was Selphie who was asking these questions, her eyes holding a look of horror 

I couldn't answer to her questions as I had no answers

Help us Help her I could hear my voice plead from her. 

I looked down to the blond on my arms when I stopped with my steps I had no strength left anymore My legs refused to take even a step further 

Then someone else's hands appeared under her body I looked the owner of these glowed hands The tall man stood before me and started to take her away from my arms I will carry her for the rest of the way I felt her weight getting removed off from my tired arms when Irvine took her into his own arms 

I glanced the cowboy with slightly confused eyes and I looked after him when he carried her away to the big airship landed outside to the greenery 

You are injured, Seifer Selphie gave me a concerned look when she told me the thing that I already knew She said something else, but I didn't understand her words

The blinding wave wash through my head and my eyes got blurred once again 

Help her The silent plead was all I could get out of my throat, before my loss of balance 

I started to fall down to the ground, but I was stopped when tiny hands wrapped up around my waist, trying to lift me up

Zell! Hurry! She shouted quickly when I started to fall down again, almost crushing her body with my weight.

Then I could feel another hand getting behind my back I glanced carefully to my side and I saw his figure standing there, helping Selphie with getting me up on my legs.

Just few meters more, Seifer He supported me when I felt my knees getting numb 

Just few meters Just few meters The words echoed on my mind Just few meters 

I was fighting with my own body, and eventually I won the fight

Both Selphie and Zell, she on my left side and he on my right side, placed my hands around their shoulders And then we started to walk together To that same airship where Quistis had just been taken to

I'm not so sure what happened after that Everything went so quickly

They put some stitches to my wounds on my sides and they transformed me some blood I rested for two days at the hospital They didn't let me see her They wouldn't even tell me how Quistis was doing

I was afraid The doctors and nurses wouldn't give me any information about her What if they were hiding something from me? What if she was dead?

These questions haunted me I couldn't take it anymore so one night I sneaked away from my room and I went to see her 

The room 25 Yes, that was the number of her room

Carefully, I slipped the door open I could feel my hands shaking and my breath stopping when I landed my eyes to this room's only bed And there, I found her resting body She was like a sleeping beauty

I also saw someone else there Sitting there on a chair next to her bed It was Squall, which surprised me a little 

Why wasn't he with Rinoa?

I could almost see his confused face over this darkness, but I didn't care about it. I walked to the other side of this bed and the whole time I kept my eyes on her

What are you doing here, Seifer? Shouldn't you be resting He asked with a whispering tone of voice 

He didn't want to wake her up, and I understood him She needed all the rest she could have

How is she? I asked, passing his comment

She is still a little feverish, but the doctors said she is going to be alright I could feel his eyes on me, studying my expressions when I looked her face Her face had the same look of plain peace than before 

Seifer Her form twisted on the bed when she kept on murmuring my name under her difficult breathing.

I'm here, Quistis I'm right here I grasped her tiny hand inside my own larger one and I hoped from the bottom of my heart that she could hear me Right here, Quistis Right here And then, she silenced up Now she was still again

I was silent for a while too She was sweating and her skin felt so hot She was almost boiling up

She has called your name every twenty minutes He raised his gaze to me and I could see something from his eyes But I was too ignorant then to understand what it was

I once again looked down to her She was going to be all right, now I was definite about it. 

I looked her face when I thought about my feelings I love her even more than I had ever thought to be possible 

Yes I love her But still I wasn't sure what to do next.

My thoughts wandered to the things she and me had gotten through, and I understood that the path behind us was difficult and very long 

My thoughts were so messed up I knew that staying here on her side would be the right thing to do, but still my mind told me to go away 

I took a deep breath when I made my decision I was being a coward by doing this to her, but I had already made my mind up I had to go away for a while Somewhere where I could think more clearly Just for few days I would meet her soon again

I leaned slowly towards her face My lips shivered slightly when I gave her a soft kiss to the corner of her rosy mouth I kept my lips over hers for few seconds before I was able to broke the gentle kiss And when I retreated, I whispered my goodbyes to her 

Take care, Quistis 

I kept my gaze on her for second longer before I walked away. Squall's eyes followed my back, but he didn't say anything

When I was away, walking through this corridor that led away from this hellhole, I heard someone walking after me

It was Squall I didn't need to turn towards him when I already knew that it was he

Seifer, you can't go away I stopped with my steps when he said that. This time I turned to face him 

Much to my surprise, he had a look of sadness hovering on his expressions.

You're not fully recovered yet And what about Quistis? You can't leave her like this 

I looked down to the floor His words had much sense on them, but I had to go away And I had to do it now.

There's so much going on my mind right now, Squall I have to go But I'm not leaving her I met his gaze and I could hear my tone of voice getting more serious on the end of my sentence.

He tried to interrupt me, but I didn't allow him.

I just can't bear to see her like this You understand, right?

After asking my question, he silenced up I saw his expressions getting somehow different 

Before, he had looked like himself Silent and somehow cold... But now I recognized an incredible sadness from his eyes 

I tried to forget the pain I could see from him, and I walked away I left this hospital and I sneaked away into the darkness of the silent night 

And week after that, I heard the heartbreaking news 

Rinoa was dead 

So that was the reason why Squall had seemed so sad I had seen that something was wrong with him It was almost like he had pleaded someone to hear his suffering But still I had closed my eyes from his pain 

And now

I felt horrible 

* * * * *


	29. Questions

**Author's note: **Yes, finally an update, guys! Sorry for the little wait, but there were just too many things going on my life at the same time (playing Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy X, that is) so I had to put this story aside But now I'm back again! (Meaning that I've completed both of those gamesHeh!)

Hope you enjoy this little chapter, I'm coming back soon and then I will update with the final chapter!!!!

**Shared Feelings**  
Written by Terra Trepe

Chapter 29: **Questions**

The soft laughs of the children running around on their own backyards, tuned the peaceful surroundings with a joyful tone of happiness and harmony. 

Their little footsteps were filled with joy when they ran around the greenery fields, laughing and enjoying this time with their friends and enjoying the life around them. Those little eyes filled with happiness, sparkling with spark of joy that only they seemed to appreciate, proofed that these children knew nothing about the cruelty of the life and of this world they were living on.

Running across the calm fields of their home village, their laughs reached into the nearby living people's hearts. But no matter how loud those laughs were, they started to fade slowly away to the air until you couldn't hear them anymore.

Just miles away from this little village, at the landscape where you couldn't hear any laughter at all, there were big threatening clouds hovering on the cold looking sky. There the wind became rushed when the raindrops fell down to the ground one after another one, and the silent groans of the upcoming storm bewared the people from the soon starting lightning. 

Although the weather was one of the kinds that made people search for shelter to themselves, the people standing in this cemetery, their eyes lacking that sparkle of life, forgot their surroundings for this silent moment of serious contemplation.

Listening to the priest doing his sending for the poor woman now resting inside her coffin, the people around this white coffin silenced down and recalled their own memories from her inside their own hearts and souls.

There was shock. There was sadness. But the strongest one of these very painful feelings and thoughts were the despair over the loss of this great woman. Great friend. Great sorceress. 

And the greatest undying love

The raining was soft and slow, big raindrops falling down to caress the land of this labyrinth like cemetery. Their tears were unhidden, slowly falling down from their eyes and slowly caressing their faces with salty touches. Their memories were flowing, trying to comfort them that death was one part of life and there was nothing they could do to change that. 

But his thoughts were wandering. Trying to get reason out of this, he refused to let the tears overcome him. He needed to know why. Why did this happen? Past these two long lasting weeks, this question had never left his mind alone. 

Why?

His gray eyes were misted with desolation as he looked down to the grave ahead of his silent figure, and he kept on wondering, his hands clutched into tight fists when he didn't find any hope left inside himself.

He wouldn't cry If he would cry now, it would mean that he was letting go of her. He didn't want to let go of her There must be a way to stop this This wasn't rightthis was never supposed to happen Not ever, not now. 

Why did she die? Why did he let her die like that? Why didn't he stop it from happening? There must have been a way to prevent her death, and he had done nothinghe had just cried.

But this time he wouldn't cry He would do something to make her live again SomethingGod, anything-- 

Biting his lips with quite effort, Squall felt himself shuttering softly as he looked down to her coffin. The look of her face when she had slowly slipped away from him under that dawn, came back in front of him. Seeing the pale face and the cold lips unmoving, her lips stretched gently up to a weak smile that would never leave his heart in peace, he felt the first tear slipping down, passing his stubborn exterior that refused to cry now. 

Slowly, but still too quickly for Squall, they started to land her coffin down to the pit on the ground that was going to serve Rinoa as her last resting place on this cruel world. 

His eyes filled with tears upon seeing this heartbreaking sight that made him face the reality. She was goneforever to eternity _She is gone She _

A trembling sigh made his whole body shiver when he felt the tears coming faster, breaking him up with those salty touches against his face. He tried to gulp his tears down, but soon found out that he wasn't able to shut his feelings that easily. He felt a wave of something close to the burning touch of fire shutter through his body and he let the tears fall He didn't care anymore

His silent whisper wasn't enough to stop this Nothing was enough to stop this pain and confusion he felt just then. She was dead and there was nothing he could do. He had been unable to protect her. He had failed her He had failed her love

This isn't right! Squall looked her white coffin getting engulfed to the deep darkness of her grave and he yell, trying to stop her from leaving him. No! Stop! Quickly he threw himself down to the ground, his knees tolerating the hard fall. The shocked eyes of the people around him, landed down to him when he started to pounce the ground under him over and over again.

Her small voice and face covered up with tears, Selphie took a step towards him, wanting to stop him from doing this. But then another figure appeared close to him. Quistis gasped his name with despair hanging over her voice as she threw herself next to him, not caring about the muddy ground staining her dress up.

Refusing to let Quistis' words give him any comfort at all, Squall continued to look down to Rinoa's grave, feelings his tears become more intense than before. Don't do this to me! Don't leave me, Rinoa He bounced the ground even harder with his fists and he despised himself from this loathing he was carrying on his tired shoulders. 

Trying to stop her own gasp of tears from coming, Selphie covered her shivering mouth with her hands. Her green eyes got covered up with new tears again and again, and her clothes and her hair were damp from the rain that started to become harder now. Seeing her unstable condition, Irvine set himself behind her and landed his hands down to her tiny shoulders, which seemed so fragile under his touch.

Zell was standing there beside those two and his eyes never left the sight before Rinoa's grave. Squall was wrecked, never had Zell seen him like that, shoving his feelings, hanging over a glimpse of despair that had no hope in sight. 

His eyes burned up with tears when he moved his broken gaze to see the tombstone resting across her grave. Repeating the name written on it, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell clutched his hands into fists and he murmured something under his tear weighted breath, wanting to stop this all, but knowing that it was impossible. 

Squall's eyes became possessed with the yearning flame when he reached with his shaking hands down to the white coffin disappearing from his sight. His breaths becoming suffocated, he cried these words at loud, completely forgetting the people around him. 

No, Squall Don't do this Please-- Softly landing the palms of her hands to his shoulders, Quistis lowered her head to whisper these words to his ear. His tears becoming harder, he tried once again to stop Rinoa from leaving him But doing that only made him forgot that she had already left him. There was no returning back, there just wasn't

Squall was still facing the ground and he had his eyes shut. He stopped from calling Rinoa's name, when he felt a pair of warm arms trying to take him up to her embrace. 

His breaths slowly becoming more even, Squall felt temped to take up the offer of comfort his friend was just now offering to him. The tears still falling down from his shut eyes, he finally reached up into her soft embrace.

Quistis took a small inhale of air when she embraced him back, somehow feeling his pain pulsating from his form close next to her. She could feel his pain She could feel his despair And she wanted to make them disappear, but she knew that it was impossible to do that This pain and suffering would always accompany him No one could make them go away 

The rain became harder, the raindrops were sharper than before and they transformed into colder ones when they now touched their faces, accompanying the salty tears with simple droplets of water.

Finally her coffin met up with the end of the grave dug on the ground, but the lost ones were still crying

I couldn't even say goodbye to her-- Squall's lonely whisper reached up only to Quistis' ears, when he leaned his head to her shoulder, crying against her golden locks of hair. Quistis opened her eyes, taking yet another inhale when she felt the first tears making their appearance to her face. 

Squall kept on crying, and then he said his last words on that day. And those were the words that had the biggest impact on her Those words would stay with her the longest time I didn't even got a change to tell her that I love her-- 

Those words echoing inside her mind, her mouth started trembling softly and her tears fell down to her face

Love Such a beautiful feeling, but was it worth of this pain and suffering She was lost with this question

* * * * *

**Author's note: **Why is it that always when I start writing a Squinoa chapter it tends to be a sad one? I guess that is one of the mysteries of life ^_^ Please send your review, cause I'm not really sure how I succeed with writing scenes that supposes to be sad ones. Thanks for all of you!


	30. Finally I know

**A/N: **Umm, hello It's been a long time since the last update, huh? Almost over a year? I'm sorry about that but I just had the busiest time of my life this past year.

But enough of that, I'm back, and I'm here to stay! I hope that there still are people out there who remember that this story exists. This is the _final_ chapter Yes, trust me, it really is the final chapter! Oh my god, then it means that this is the very first fanfic that I've finished! *jumping up and down in excitement congratulating myself from the huge job* Yeah that really is quite pathetic, even from me

Now if ever is the perfect time to send those reviewsIt would really help me to hear your thoughts from the whole story and once again I'm open for honest critique So let the game begin! Or something

It seems that fanfiction.net isn't working so well with me as it should. The last time I put this chapter up here it was cut from the end so that people couldn't read the story to the end. I couldn't fix that so now I puplish this chapter in two halfs, so just go read chapter 31 after reading this... Sorry for all the trouble it may have cause you... But still enjoy the ending!

**Shared Feelings**

Chapter 30: **Finally I know **(1/2)

Quistis walked calmly through the corridors, feeling his presence next to her being almost suffocating It wasn't his fault, her mind told He had been the victim of the most terrible thing she could think of He had lost something really significant Love Rinoa had been an important part of his life and she was gone from this world And even when Squall didn't really talk about it, she knew, just like everyone else, that he was lost in this deep shroud of pain just like in the times before he had met Rinoa But still she couldn't feel anything else but suffocation and uncertainty when being next to him, walking towards somewhere, but where, that was vague for the both of them.

The sun's light coming from the roof window above them, basked over their searching figures The silence was thick, even thicker than ever before and it made Quistis wonder She was starting to feel like Squall had something going on his mind Something else than the obvious pain over Rinoa's death 

It's been a whole month, Quistis And he promised to come for you

She turned her eyes to him, feeling something jump up in her chest only from the mere mention of Seifer.

She felt dumbfounded from his chose of words and was still seeking for affirmation that he had really said what she thought she had heard.

I hope you're not doubting his words Squall continued, ignoring her blue-eyed stare that searched his lonely figure through.

She just stared at him and let her thoughts fall into their silence. Then when the silence grew over them again, Quistis was secretly hoping that Squall would drop the subject The subject had been even more painful than she would have ever admitted

Seifer The last time she had seen him was after their escape from Ultimecia's clasp She had heard nothing about him after that, and she was afraid that the time that she had been apart from him, no matter how long that month seemed to be, that it would be extended into even longer time, perhaps even into forever 

They kept on walking, and even when Quistis was deep in her thoughts, she was aware that they were now walking into the training center. When she could hear the soft grain's noise under their feet, she felt something awake inside her. A slight suspiciousness started to grew inside her and it told her that Squall had something on his mind Their steps became slower, almost secretly leading them deeper into the jungle of this training center. Quistis could almost feel the coolness of the air around them, mixed up with the question-filled silence and the deep thoughts that stayed unstated.

Ever after Rinoa's funeral, Squall had stayed quiet about lots of things, but so had Quistis too All they had really talked about was the things concerning Gardens and the future of the SeeDs. Quistis wanted to talk about Rinoa's death and his feelings about it but Squall had always been too closed up to even bring up the subject. He didn't really want to talk about it. Even when Quistis tried to open him up, he was determined to end the conversation before she could even start it. And even when Quistis thought that talking about it might help Squall, she also understood why he wanted to avoid it There were just too many things, too many painful memories and so little time had only passed.

Quistis watched ahead of them and could see that the door of the secret meeting place was getting closer and closer And step after step, she noticed that Squall was walking slower and slower, until they stopped, right in front of that door.

He turned to watch her with the same dull gaze than before, and her breath got stuck into her throat only because of that look. Something had changed in him. Something had happened to him in these last few days, and only now she could understand it Something was obviously wrong...

I want to talk.

His words had come out quickly, perhaps even a little too quick for her. Squall suddenly wanting to talk about it confused her, but now when he finally wanted to talk, it would be only unfair to turn her back to him and say no. 

Alright If you're sure you're up to it

He crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head to his side, sighing slightly, his ebony hair sliding down to his eyes. It was almost comforting to see him act like that. Like the old good Squall I want to talk about you.

She crossed her arms quickly around herself, suddenly feeling so vulnerable. It was easy to know what he meant with that Too easy, considering that deep inside her mind, she had feared this moment to come The moment where she should talk and Squall would listen pretending that he wanted to hear it all But then again, he really did want to hear it He wanted to help her. This she could see from his blue eyes, no matter how cold they occasionally seemed to be. But she didn't want to be helped, as she liked to think that she didn't need help She only wanted to help him.

I think that it's time to talk about you About you and Seifer

And even when she was so close to start thinking about her own problems and feelings, she made herself surpass those thoughts, as she felt that it would be only selfish to think about her own life when Squall was obviously more hurt than her: I don't want to talk about it 

Yes, you do.

She looked into his unmoving eyes, and she knew that it was only useless to even try lying to him. Alright, I do, but not now-- She closed her eyes, being afraid that Squall would see how hurt she was. But she forgot that Squall could read her even without looking into her eyes.

--I want to help you first She opened her eyes, and met his strong gaze with her own. She meant those wordsshe wanted to help him She had always wanted to help him Always.

He suddenly sighed again, this time more heavily. He wasn't going to drop it, no matter how much she wanted him to. All those times when I rejected your offer of help And still you never stopped to be the one trying to help me It's time for me to do the same for you, so please don't try to stop me

She turned away from him. There was nothing that he could do As long as Seifer was gone, it didn't matter what Squall would say It would only be pointless. She needed Seifer to be here, not Squall trying to make up to her about things that happened long time ago in the past. But Squall There really is nothing to talk about it As long as we don't know where he is--

I know where he is

Her eyes opened up as quickly as he had said that. She turned to face him, her mouth slightly open with dumbfound and her blue eyes filled with surprise. 

What did you say? Her words were breathless, muffled into her throat before they were said, making her question sound uncertain, not really understandable But only her expressions told him that she was surprised to hear it But now when Squall finally had her attention, he started to tell her the things that he should have told her right after she had awaken in the hospital, seeing that Seifer was gone.

That night in the hospital, days before you had even waken up Seifer came to see you To say goodbye, I guess Squall turned to walk away from her, and he stopped with his steps right behind her back. His words became softer, more understanding He left without giving any sensible reason to do so But when I tried to stop him of going from the hospital that night, I could see the reason in his eyes It sounded like he understood everything that Seifer had doneSquall seemed to know the reason why Seifer had chosen to leave, and he seemed to respect that choiceAnd that was something that she hadn't been able to do And for this one time, she felt like she had no idea what was happening Everything was out of her control now.

You should have seen his eyes, Quistis There was something really bothering him. 

Her eyes dropped down to the ground, this time getting covered up with a shine of tears that hurt so much Something was wrong with Seifer She hadn't even thought about this option She had thought that there was something wrong with her Something that made Seifer think that it was better to leave away Hearing that the reason wasn't in her made relief flow in her chestbut it also awoke regret She should have done something to prevent this pain from coming over him No matter what the reason for his sudden pain was, she should have been able to push it away 

_If only he would be hereIf only_

Squall turned around to her, and he faced her back, watching her shrugging form carefully with his eyes. Her head was down, and she seemed to be thoughtful. And her form reflected her concern Squall knew that there was only one thing he could do anymore And after that only she and Seifer could make things happen 

You want to see him

His words again, were one step ahead of her But she didn't stop up to think what he meant with that question, she only thought about her answer And she had known the answer before Squall had even asked her the question.

She raised her eyes up from the ground, and turned to Squall, keeping her right hand over her chest. Their gazes were locked up, and Squall saw the spirit in her eyes clearer than ever before The spirit that she had lacked past this month, was now awake 

Then go She could see the new hope lighting up in his eyes It was weak, but at least it was something new Quistis felt suddenly that she should say something to him in return from his help but Squall turned away and started to walk away from her before she could say anything.

Tell Seifer That life goes onEven for me, someday And with those words, Squall was getting further away, slipping away from her earshot. And even when she knew that there was no sense to whisper this now, she felt that she had to say it

Thank you, Squall

After watching his figure for a while longer, she turned to the door of the secret meeting place, and took a deep inhale before she dared to open the door and walk in. The shadows immediately landed down to her, when she closed the door behind her. And when she watched ahead of herself, she saw the lazy sun that had only few hours ago got up behind that mountain.

She walked further in, pushing the few green plants away from her way through the passage, and then she finally saw him 

A/N: Continues on the Finally I know 2/2. (Chapter 31) Go and read it.


	31. Finally I know 2

****Shared Feelings****

Finally I know... 2/2

After watching Squall's figure for a while longer, Quistis turned to the door of the secret meeting place, and took a deep inhale before she dared to open the door and walk in. The shadows immediately landed down to her, when she closed the door behind her. And when she watched ahead of herself, she saw the lazy sun that had only few hours ago got up behind that mountain.

She walked further in, pushing the few green plants away from her way through the passage, and then she finally saw him 

His back was towards her and he was watching the sun go up to the clear sky. His blond hair was dancing with the soft breeze coming from direction of the green forest in the vicinity of the Balamb Garden's landing spot, and he was leaning to the railing, his figure showing only calmness There was no hint of these emotions that she was feeling and it made her feel even more uncertain about this. And there she couldn't deny it anymore She had really missed him. Even more than she had ever thought to be possible.

Quistis was frozen up there, and she felt that she couldn't move anymore She was still wordless How could these emotions be this strong? She hadn't even understand it before that she felt so much for this man So much that it was killing her

Suddenly Seifer raised his head up and his form stiffened seemingly. It was almost like he knew that she was there That he could feel her presence, her gaze resting over his form, daydreaming about things that hadn't happened and forgetting the bad things that had happened He took his hands away from the railing, and slowly, so slowly that it seemed almost like slow motioned, he turned to face her

Her soul flew away from her, when their gazes finally met each other His face was filled with confound, but somewhere deep in there, she could also see enlightenment Happiness flowed through his body, from finally seeing her with his own eyes, and he was almost ready to welcome her into his embrace. He wanted to touch her Oh, how much he wanted that How much only one light kiss could do to him now But he knew that wouldn't happen, and these thought started to rip him apart He was the reason why they couldn't do that What he had done to her, couldn't be forgiven that lightly

Quistis had almost been ready to run into his arms, from the very first second that she had seen him there. She was ready to forgive him, but she was afraid Afraid that he wasn't looking for her forgiveness That all he wanted was to say goodbye properly and then leave again... This time for good.

Trying to keep herself calm, she slowly walked next to him, trying to ignore the gaze that he had laid upon her. When she stopped next to him, laying her hands to the railing, she took a soft inhale of the refreshing air and felt a little better But when Seifer leaned with his arms to the railing, and she felt the side of his arm accidentally caressing gently hers, she felt panicky again She closed her eyes, and imagined that touch being his hand, slowly caressing its way up to her tired shoulders, giving her warmth that she had missed in these times of painful memories and thoughts But then she opened her eyes up again, realizing what she was doing She had never felt this about anyone else than Seifer The few first times when she had felt like this around him, she had thought them as a mere need of comfort, as a need of being held by someone. But this time that they had been apart from each other, made it even clearer to her that she had been wrong then She needed him to be the one to give her that, and only the thought of him being away from her ever again made her heart bleed

After the long silence, and after the many thoughts running through their minds, Seifer could finally gather up his mind together, and he could hear himself starting to say somethingBut he wasn't really sure what the words were before he had blurted them out.

I was afraid that you wouldn't come here

Not much time went by, when she already countered back with her bitter sounding voice: And I was afraid that you wouldn't come back 

He moved his gaze to her after her resentful words and Quistis could see that what she had said had been a slap right onto his face. She watched him silently and she immediately felt bad about the way she had made it sound. She hadn't want to sound so harsh, but still had ended up sounding just like that.

After a silent brake, he moved his gaze down to his hands, and the regret on his expressions was evident. I deserved that 

Seeing how much her bitterness had affected him, Quistis finally understood that he was carrying a heavy burden on his consciousness He was troubled. She dropped her gaze down from him, and the questions that she wanted to ask from him suddenly jumped in front of her eyes.

Where were you past this month? This time her voice was calm It wasn't pressing and it wasn't trying to insult him in any way She just wanted to know.

In Deling City I booked a room from the hotel

You stayed in the hotel? She leaned away from the railing, this time turning out to him, surprise clearly frowning her face. You should have come here Here would have been more room and it wouldn't have cost anything. Again her voice ended up sounding bitter, perhaps even a little ruder than before. And she could immediately see it from his face He wasn't going to say anything to his defence but he was just taking up her hits that seemed to come one after another.

She watched carefully his expressions How much she could see from that face only with one glance, made her surprised In the past he had never been this open as he was now. When he finally opened his eyes up, Quistis got a glimpse of his green eyes and she could see that Squall had been right Seifer's eyes really were reflecting concern some kind of deep anguish And it had grew even larger over this month Why hadn't he come to her earlier? She would have wanted to take that pain away and replace it with love, perhaps But it was useless to think about what could have been and she decided to focus on to the presentto this moment.

Why did you leave

Her voice soothed his soul for a bit But only for that tiny second before the image of his horrendous nightmare came in front of him, and she could hear that clearly from his voice and his expressions.

You remember that place where we faced Ultimecia for the final time That place, where you finally exterminated her

She frowned There was no way she could forget that place or the horrible sight of Seifer laying on the pool of his own blood. It had been horrible, but in the end she was able to kill her and still safe Seifer from the state that had seemed almost like a sure-death.

While you were still unconscious Ultimecia and I had a little talk I asked her why she was doing what she was doing And her answer made me think His voice silenced down almost to a whisper in the end of his words and she heard that Seifer had really thought about this a lot This was a burden to him Whatever Ultimecia had said to himQuistis already knew that they were lies.

She said that I was the same as she That I wanted the same things as her His eyes opened, she could see the pain deep inside his eyes So that was it, huh Ultimecia had once again affected their life. Not caring about the past, she carefully landed her hand to his shoulder, looking towards him and waiting for an eye contact. He couldn't look at her, but her touch affected him greatly. 

Is that why you left? Because of what she said? 

Seifer could feel her gaze on him, filled with sympathy and love. He hated himself from letting her down like that From leaving her alone for that month This all was only because of him letting Ultimecia's words affect him like this And he could never forget himself for doing that.

I know that I shouldn't have let it bother me but her words that day, Quistis They made some sense to me Perhaps Ultimecia was speaking the truthPerhaps I wanted to kill everyone in the Balamb Garden Everyone in this world--

Stop it That's not true

He turned to look at her and their gazes finally met again. Gazes locked up, their eyes reflected their love to each other and only now both of them could finally see it And with this realization they were silenced up, the wind caressing them softly, reminding them how lovely touches could be

She gulped softly, feeling suddenly absorbed into his eyes that gazed down to her. She couldn't brake down that gaze She just couldn't Right now, she was living only for this moment, for these thought and for these yearning gazes.

You're not like that You aren't evil Her whispers softly reached up to his ears, and he felt a deep relief from hearing that.

It means so much for me to hear you say that, Quistis Oh how much he wanted to kiss her now To hold her in his arms even for a moment To relish that feeling with her To tell her everything that he had wanted to tell her past this month. But he was feeling that he couldn't He had ruined everything 

This was what he felt.

I'm sorry, Quistis For everything bad that I have done to you Those green emeralds fielded through her eyes and his words stabbed through her heart He was sorry for everything She had feared that he would say that and now he finally had Next, he would say goodbye to her

This was what she feared.

Her eyes fall down to her hand resting on his shoulder and she started slowly to slide her hand away from him She didn't want this to happen but if he really was going to leave again, it was better to end it right here, right now. Before anything else would happen

She became even more distant, like she was slipping through his fingers, somewhere where he couldn't reach her. He turned to her when he saw the change in her. She lifted her eyes up to him and bit her lips with her teeth, and then suddenly her expressions became hard, almost cold. 

You have no idea how much I just want to hit you, Seifer How much I want to scream and yell at you for not being there for me, for escaping like that " Her blue eyes never left his, when she declared this out, her words and expressions showing angriness His gaze wandered away from her What she was saying was justified, but he couldn't listen that while looking to her It hurt too much to face the fact that she had been hurt from the way he had acted. 

Quistis looked at him, even when he didn't return the gaze. Then she also dropped her gaze down, and her voice was gentle and soft like an evening breeze

And you don't have even a clue about how much I want to embrace you and never let go To whisper sweet words to your ear and feel your heartbeat close next to me To have that incredible feeling and know that it won't ever fade

He changed his gaze back at her, feeling his breath getting stuck to his throat. he whispered her name softly, grazing her name with the tip of his tongue. But she didn't hear the softness of his voice, and she continued to go on, this time lifting her eyes up to him, meeting his exposed gaze. 

But still I understand, Seifer I understand completely if you don't want to get involved 

He touched her face with his hand, and it made her flinch slightly. She hadn't expected him to do that, but she soon found out that she loved this gentle touch of his hand, no matter how light it was. 

He gazed down to her and felt his heart stopping. She was so close to himso close

I can't live without you He moved his hand under her jaw and lift it gently up. She looked up to him and the way he looked down to her, suddenly swept all her thoughts away. Now, the only thing she could see or think were his eyes and what she could see in them That feeling that she could see clearly from his eyes, it was so familiar 

He wrapped his hands around her waist, making her shiver completely I love you She heard him but couldn't believe itThose words rang in her mind Had he really said that? Before she could even think about how to respond to him, she saw him getting closer, his warm breath landing over her cold lipsand then he finally kissed her.

His lips brushed over hers very gently, very cautiously She felt his heartbeat close next to her, his warmth moving over to her body and she could feel it again This feeling had been there before, but only now she finally knew what it was It was love.

Her eyes closed up quickly and she felt the feeling taking her over. She leaned closer up to his arms and wrapped her hands around to his neck, and she answered to his kiss and to his feelings She felt the tears coming up, but this time they were the tears of happiness She felt so happy.

Slowly, she broke down the kiss, and buried her face down to the crook of his neck Now she finally had the answer Even when sometimes love might bring pain and suffering, it would always be worth it No matter what it cost

I love you so much, Seifer 

He felt the tears on his neck and he gently squeezed her even closer to him. He buried his head down to her hair and he felt that this was the right thing This was where he really belonged She on his arms, made the world perfect.

As I love you

~_ fin _~


End file.
